Perfect Fit
by Clavyus
Summary: This story begins with the fake proposal. Everything up to that point is canon. Instead of the kiss, Lucas and Brooke reconnect, initially as friends. It turns out that, one year after graduation, they had both matured a lot, and that changes dramatically the way they relate to each other. This is a Brucas fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – In New York

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are sitting in a white leather sofa, in the living room of Brooke's penthouse, which overlooks Central Park East. Lucas has arrived from Los Angeles that afternoon, after proposing to his girlfriend, and getting rejected. Lucas went to New York to sign a contract for publication of his debut novel "An unkindness of ravens", met Brooke at a bar to celebrate, and went to her home to talk. It's around eight in the evening, on a Monday.

Brooke looks suspiciously at the boy in front of her. "So, how did you ask her? Did you even have a ring?"

Lucas takes the little black box out of his pocket and smiles. "Let me show you", going down in one knee and looking into her eyes. "I told her I loved her and I wanted to be with her forever", offering the little box to Brooke.

Brooke takes it., looking a little uneasy. Lucas in one knee, with a little box in his hand cuts a little too close for confort. In a small voice she replied, "yeah, you did it right." She opens the little box and takes in the gorgeous vintage ring, platinum, with a big round cut stone in the middle with smaller stones surrounding it.

"Is it..."

"Yes. It is the ring Keith used to propose to my mother." His eyes become distant and a little sad. "It may be a bit unlucky, but it means a lot to me"

"Can I try it?"

"Sure."

By coincidence, the ring fits perfectly in Brooke's finger. They are still there, silent Brooke sitting on a sofa, hand extended, looking at the ring and Lucas one knee down, looking at her, when Victoria comes into the room. She looks at the tableau, surprise, shock and anger showing at the same time. In a rare display of emotion. "No!". She turns around and leaves, banging the door to her room. Brooke and Lucas look at each other and laugh softly.

Lucas stands up, eyes distant and sad again. "Peyton didn't even see it."

Brooke puts a hand on his forearm and gives him a small supportive smile. She takes off the ring, puts it back in the box and returns it to him. "Let's go out, Luke. We still have a book to celebrate."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A little later they are sitting at a small table in a crowed pub, Lucas drinking a beer and Brooke sipping some girly drink. "So, Luke, first. What prompted this sudden rush to LA and the proposal? What happened?"

"It's really simple, actually. The day before yesterday, it was the final game of the second division NCAA basketball tournament. We won the game. Confetti was falling, everyone celebrating, and I saw Nate, Haley and Jamie celebrating together. They were very happy. I guess I was a bit envious of what they have and a bit lonely. It was a dream come true moment, but the person I wanted by my side was thousands of miles away, totally unaware. That's when I decided to go. Earlier, Whitey told me he was retiring and I was to become head coach. This is a real job, and besides the scholarship, it comes with a house, and a nice salary."

"Wow, Luke! Congratulations."

"The title was mostly Nathan's doing. We were playing second division teams with, arguably, the best shooting guard in the NCAA."

Brooke smiled at Lucas' generosity in giving Nathan the credit. "I'm sure the coaching was pretty good too."

"Working with Whitey and Nathan, staying close to the game, was very satisfying. I almost didn't miss being a player. Living with Nate and Hale, helping with Jamie was also very nice. With that, plus school, it was a hectic, and mostly happy year. I didn't realize how much I was missing Peyton until the championship moment."

Brooke thought of her year, of building up Clothes over Bros. It was intense, hectic and very satisfying too. She thought of her difficult relationship with Victoria, how good it was to finally have her mother in her life, but how little warmth that actually brought her. She was a little envious of Lucas, having his brother, his best friend and his little nephew so close in his life. Overall, at least so far, this evening with Lucas has been the best in a very long time. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I get it. I am not sure what you did was right, or smart, but I get it. You know this year has been very different for Peyton."

"I know Los Angeles has been hard on her. The internship is a harsh, unsatisfying job and she is very lonely. What is worse, I feel her pulling away, calling and texting less, and saying less when she does. I was afraid I was loosing her. That's another reason for the stupid proposal."

Brooke shook her head. "It wasn't stupid. I have had a harder and harder time reaching her as well."

"We broke up this morning. Did she call you?"

Brooke was startled. She looked at her phone, and there were a dozen messages and missed calls, but none from Peyton. "You're right, I may be losing her as well. Hm, this is not good."

"I don't understand why she said no. She was very upset, told me she loved me but couldn't accept the ring then, that we should wait another year. I said that I understood that she loved me, just not enough. I think that was my broken heart talking, though. Her rejection reminded me too much of my mom's rejection of Keith's first proposal, and the misery that followed it. I really don't get it."

"I don't get it either. You and I know she was always a little skittish. You remember what happened the first time you opened your heart to her?"

"Of course. She pushed me away, and caught up three days later. I ended up with you, and we all finished with broken hearts. God, I still feel very bad about that. I'm sorry, Brooke, I'm sorry. I'll never say that enough." Lucas looked at the table, nodding his head sadly.

Brooke places a hand on top of one of his. "I know, sweety. We were so young. Looking back, I came out of that story as a victim, but this was not quite fair. I knew you had an old crush on Peyton and your chase after her was one one of the most romantic things I have ever seen. I knew Peyton was also falling for you, and I used her reluctance to owning up to it as an excuse to follow my own heart. I guess I have been owing her an apology all this time. To be honest, even with all the heartbreak, I don't really regret any of it. You were Haley to my Nathan. You changed me. "

Lucas looks at her, eyes wide in surprise at her statement. "Jesus, Brooke. I told you last year that you were the one that grew the most. You are still growing. I should say that I don't really regret any of it either. All I know about love, I learned with you "

Brooke gives him a full smile, with dimples, which makes Lucas heart skip a beat. "Thanks." And, after a pause, "There is a lesson here, though. Our girl may take a little time to catch up with herself, but she gets there. You might want to try the ring again in a while. And it would be good to understand a little better why she said no. We will see." She sits straight at her chair, looks at Lucas and smiles. "Can I see that ring again?"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The chariot drops them off in Central Park, a few blocks from Brooke's place. Lucas is rather drunk, but Brooke, which always had a much stronger head for alcohol, is just a little buzzed. It is late, and the night is crisp. This is New York, and there is still quite a bit of movement around.

"You need to clear your head a bit, Luke. Wanna walk and talk some?" She places her arm on his and starts walking slowly, helping him to keep steady. They walk silently, she listens to the sounds of the city, enjoying his warmth next to her, while he broods.

"You know, we talked a lot about the past and the present, but we really went out tonight to celebrate your book. You read a little piece of it to me..." Brooke blushes, remembering what he wrote about her. "So I know it's about high school, but I don't really know anything else about it.

Can you tell me a bit about it?"

"Sure. I begun writing it after we broke up. I guess it was my way of trying to cope with losing you."

"So, the book to you is more or less what my fashion line is to me." She pauses a bit, and then smiles, "Well, at least breaking up was very productive", giggling.

Lucas looks surprised at her. He hadn't heard her little laughter in years, and the sound tickles him inside. "The book is about our junior and senior years in high school. It is fiction, but follows what happened more or less faithfully – my relationship with Nathan, the romance between us, between Nathan and Haley, between myself and Peyton, between Peyton and Jake, basketball, the school shooting, psycho Derek, car crashes, heart attacks, and so on. I think it reads mainly as my love story with Peyton, because that was what was closest to my head as I wrote it. I finished a first version shortly after graduation and Peyton "thudded" me, sending copies to a bunch of publishing houses. Do you want a copy of the manuscript?"

She thinks a bit about it. "Sure, I'd love to read it." She hasn't read a book for entertainment in years. There is something about Lucas and reading books... They walk silently for another couple of minutes. Brooke shivers with cold, and Lucas wraps his jacket around her, placing his arm across her shoulders as they walk, and planting a little kiss her head. He seems a little steadier. They sit on a bench facing the park, across the street from Brooke's building. Lucas arm is still draped across Brooke's shoulders, and her head is resting oh his chest. After a few minutes, Brooke changes subject. "You know, Clothes over Bros is doing quite well. We have shows twice a year, a spring and summer line and a fall and winter line, four stores in different locations and quite a few major stores carry our stuff. Sales are increasing. It's a lot of work too, it takes a lot of time and it has made me into a minor celebrity, with all that implies. Now, my mother proposed a major step in expanding the business. She wants to add a coutoure line, make up and fragrance lines and a fashion magazine, called B. Davis."

Lucas laughs. "A magazine called B. Davis? That I would like to see." He then adds "If you do it, you could publish the first nice review of Ravens."

"You could write a literature column for the magazine, make it a bit more cultured."

"So are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. First, it is more work and more exposure for me, and I am not sure I want that. The two things I truly enjoy are designing and actually selling clothes in a store, which is something I seldom do. I already spend a lot of time in dealing with the business end of things, which bores me silly. Another down side is that my mother would have to be a lot more involved with the business, and I am afraid she will end up taking it over. On the other hand, I see making the world prettier as my mission in life, and expanding the business is a good strategy in this direction."

"You know, I took a few business courses in college, and I saw my mom running two successful small businesses while growing up. I get the impression it is possible to focus on the parts of the business that you are good at, and enjoy doing, by relying on serious professional help on the other parts. If you don't want your mother to take over, you need to invest time and effort in building a good professional team to help you run the business, that answers personally to you, and not her. You can still keep her involved, without having her take over, but you will need to spend the time and effort building and directing your own management team. You should have a serious sit down talk with Andy about this, cause I think he sort of wrote the book on it."

"Andy. Right. I hadn't thought of that. Excellent idea." Brooke displays another full smile with dimples and kisses Lucas in the cheek. "Thank you."

"I could ask my mom to come with Andy and Lily spend some time in New York soon. I haven't seen them since christmas. I would love to spend a little time with them. You could hire Andy as a consultant for your expansion. You know, I'll have to be in New York two or three days a week for the next six months to do the editing for my book. My editor, Lindsay said today we will spend a lot of time together in the near future. I don't know how that will play with my job as head coach, but, given de advance I got for Ravens, that might not be an issue."

Brooke frowns. "Lindsay, hm? She pretty?"

Lucas looks into her eyes, wondering where that is coming from. "Young, smart and very pretty. She is a bit older than we are, just finished college. Nothing is going to happen there, Brooke. I have a complicated job to do with her, and I still need some closure with Peyton." A long pause. " You know, I wouldn't mind seeing you sometimes when I am in town. I really needed some help today and you were the very best of friends."

"I really enjoyed it too, Broody. You know I love both you and Peyton, and I would really like to help sort this out. I will call her and have a heart-to-heart. We will see where we go from there. Call me before you come to town next and we will set up something."

They cross the street and stop in front of her building. Brooke returns Lucas jacket and, somewhat reluctantly, his ring. The hug tight, and lingering. "Bye Brooke, I'll be seeing you."

"Bye, Lucas." She breaks the hug and as she turns around, she starts laughing hard.

"What?"

"Victoria. She has probably given birth to a whole bag full of kittens by now. I have half a mind of borrowing your ring for a while and continue our "engagement"... it would be fun, but it is probably not worth the aggravation."

Lucas offers the box with the ring to Brooke, laughing softly. "Go ahead, enjoy."

She reluctantly declines with a smile. "Nah. Baiting Victoria is so last season..."

High school Brooke would never have resisted this prank. She has grown up quite a bit, indeed.

And besides, that ring tugs at her heart in a very, very inappropriate way.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

As Brooke closed the door to the apartment, Victoria walked to her, furious. "Teenage marriage may be all the rage in Hicksville, sweetie, but it does not work for a top fashion designer." Brooke just gave her a bland look, saying nothing. "That boy is no good, he's broken your heart and cheated on you. What do you want with him?"

"That boy's name is Lucas Scott." She exhales out slowly. "He is a good one, but he is not mine."

"What do you mean? I saw him proposing, and you accepting. The name of the line is Clothes over Bros. If you get involved with that boy, you may end up losing it all."

Brooke's mouth makes a grim line. "You saw nothing, mother. He was just showing me the ring." She adds softly. "For him, it might be ok to loose it all..."

Brooke sits in the sofa, and asks Victoria to sit beside her. "Mother, I have made up my mind

about the expansion. We will do it."

Victoria opens a broad smile. "Great, we will start financing meetings tomorrow, and you..."

Brooke raises her hand and interrupts her. "Just a second, mother. I said we will do the expansion, but we will do it my way."

Victoria gets instantly very worked up, raising her voice. "What do you mean, your way? You stupid child, what do you know about business? Stick to your sketches and let me worry about the rest."

Brooke looks at her mother, smiling softly. For the first time ever, Victoria can see the steel behind her daughter's eyes and that stops her tirade. "I will hire an outside business consultant to help planning the expansion. I actually have someone specific in mind."

Victoria gets up and looks sharply at Brooke. "Very well, it is your company, and your funeral. We will discuss it further tomorrow."

As Victoria turns to leave, Brooke continues talking. "By the way, Lucas will be often in New York in the next few months, editing his first novel for publication. I will be seeing him, and the tabloids might make us into an item. We will neither confirm it nor deny it." Victoria turns around and glares at her, but says nothing. "Don't worry, as I said, he is not mine. Just a dear friend." Brooke then smiles broadly. "A hot young author is a good choice companion for a hot young designer. He looks good in a tux and he is very charming. The publicity will do us both some good. Put a good face in it, mother."

"Call me Victoria. I hate it when you call me mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Rearranging Life

It is a small house near campus, three bedrooms, a backyard with a kid pool, a barbecue grill and a tire hanging from an oak tree. There's a white picket fence and a small frontyard with some nice flowers. Lucas' Mustang and Nate and Hales' Honda are parked in front, which means everybody is probably home. Lucas opens the gate and shouts "Hello, there. Anybody home?" There is some screaming from inside the house, and Haley runs outside, jumping on Lucas to the door in a smiling Nathan, with a smiling Jamie on his arm.

"I'm so happy you're home, Luke! Tell me everything, what happened, why didn't you call?"

Lucas smiles, and walks up to Nathan, picking up Jamie and hugging him. "Oh, Hales, little brother, Jluke, I missed you guys so much. I am very happy to be home."

"Welcome home, big brother. What's up? Did she say yes?"

Lucas walks inside and sits in the couch with Jamie in his lap. He holds the little boy facing him, and gives him a big wet kiss in the forehead. The ten-month-old baby gives his uncle a four teeth smile, clearly happy to see Lucas. Haley sits next to Lucas in the couch. Nate goes to the fridge, and grabs a beer, offering one to Lucas and to Haley. Lucas accepts, and Haley declines, so Nathan opens two beers, passing one to Lucas, and sits in a chair in facing the sofa. It's a tiny room, spotless clean, with baby toys and equipment everywhere.

"Well guys, it's been only three days, but so much has happened! Let me begin from the beginning. First, I went to LA and asked Peyton to marry me. To make a long story short, she said no."

Haley exchanges a quick glance with Nathan and looks at Lucas with a sad face. "Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry! I was sure she was going to accept. Do you know why she said no? Did you guys break up?"

Nathan looks at the ground and mumbles "I'm sorry, man!"

Lucas turns to Haley and answers her questions. "You know Hales, I have been thinking about why, but the honest truth is that I don't know, and I don't get it. And yes, we did break up afterwards, or, to be more precise, I guess I dumped her. But this is far from the end of the story"

"What else?"

"When I got to the airport, with the intention to exchange my ticket back to North Carolina to an earlier flight, my phone rings. It was an editor, working for a fancy publishing house in New York. She told me that they were going to publish Ravens and that I had to go to New York and meet her to discuss details.

"Wow, congratulations Luke!" "Congratulations, man."

"I got to New York in the middle of the afternoon, and went straight to the publishing house. I met the owner and my editor, Lindsay Strauss, who happens to be the daughter of the owner. They offered me a contract, with a nice six figure advance and they took me to a posh bar nearby to talk and discuss the future. As it turns out, I'll be going to New York every week for the next six months to work on editing the novel with Lindsay."

With that Nathan frowned. "Hey man, what about coaching? Sure, now we have off-season and summer, but we need to keep up training, and you can't really run from your job."

"I'm going to have to discuss this with the Atletic Dept and with the Dean, but I think I'll be able to handle both. I may have to direct some of the training from a distance, and I may lean on you a bit at times, Nate. I'll also need some help with coursework. Given the circunstances, I don't think I'll be much help taking care of Jamie from now on, but I'll be happy to pay for daycare, at least part time, so that you guys can manage. I am really sorry about that. You guys know how much I love being the in-house uncle for little Jamie here."

Haley and Nathan exchange looks and smile. Haley talks for the both of them. "You know how much we appreciate your help, Luke. And we will probably take you up on the help with daycare. Jamie is sleeping all night now, and he is a bit less work-intensive, so we may actually manage without our third full-time parent from now on. It's been so nice, but we know you have to follow your dreams too. We are very happy for you."

"There is more. When they took me to the bar, I called an old friend to come and celebrate the book and mourn my proposal."

Haley guessed in an instant. "You sly dog. You called Brooke. Did she show?"

"Yup. Gorgeous as always. A bit less bubbly, more thoughful, but the same graceful, big hearted girl. She showed up at the bar and we were together talking and drinking the whole evening."

Nate made a disapproving face. "Did you..."

"No! Absolutely not. Just friends. We talked about Peyton and the proposal. Hell, we talked about everything. She gave shrewd advice, a lot of friendly support, and she encouraged me not to give up on Peyton. And she is right, Peyton is a little slippery, but I should try again with her, maybe even offer her the ring again. She said she would call Peyton and have a little heart-to-heart before we meet again, and discuss what to do.

Haley gives him a suspicious glace. "Meet again? What are you up to, Luke?"

"I'm supposed to call Brooke before I head to New York again. We are going to meet and talk." Lucas is trying for a completely innocent face, but the suspicious looks by Nathan and Haley show that he is not entirely successful.

This time is Nathan who talks for both of them. "Luke, be careful. We love you, but you know we love that girl as well. You already hurt her a lot, in fact you guys hurt each other quite a bit, although I think she has most of the scars. You've moved on, but we think you have been the only guy she has ever really loved. Please, don't play with her."

"I know guys, but I got the impression that your concern is unecessary. She has grown so much this past year. She seems more than capable of protecting her own heart."

Now it is Haley who speaks. "Just be careful, Luke. And remember what Brooke herself says, that those who belong together make their way back to each other in the end. You belong with Peyton, not Brooke."

"I agree." Luke only wishes his heart was as clearly decisive as his mouth.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The phone rings on Peyton's small Hollywood apartment. It's close to midnight and Peyton picks it up, hoping to hear Lucas voice. It's been three days since that night, and Peyton has hardly slept, every time she closes her eyes she sees Lucas on one knee, offering her forever and that damn ring. The raspy voice she hears is instantly recognizable, and pretty welcome too.

"P. Sawyer, you bitch, is that you?"

"Brooke."

"I am so happy to hear your voice, blondie. We really need to talk."

"You heard?"

"Lucas came to New York two nights ago. We spent the evening together." 

"What? What the hell do you mean?"

"Nothing kinky, goldilocks. Just friends. He was pretty bent out of shape, so we drank, and we talked, and we hugged and cried some. Nothing else."

"Two nights ago? He went straight from here to New York. Why would he do that? This sounds really weird. Have you guys kept in touch?"

"No sweety, I hadn't seen Broody since graduation, and I hadn't talked on the phone or exchanged messages either. I got news about him from Hales. We exchange phone calls avery couple of weeks or so. I try to keep up with mine, and Broody's godson."

"So, why did he go to New York?"

"That is the first big piece of business. When he was at the airport in LA he received a phone call. One of the big publishing houses that you had sent his novel got in touch. They decided to publish it. He exchanges his North Carolina return ticket for a ticket to New York and comes here to meet the publishers."

"Damn... I don't even know what to think." Peyton begins to sob on the phone. "He and Nathan win nationals, they get an impossible title for that little school of theirs. Then he comes here, all starry eyed and loving and proposes to me and I turn him down. I panicked, B Davis, I didn't even see the ring. He breaks up with me, goes back home all broken and sad and gets the biggest news, his biggest dream comes true and you are the one standing there next to him."

"I confess I am mad with you P. Sawyer. If the love of your life shows up and offers you a ring, you just take it. You have plenty of time for panic later, damn it."

"I know. We are just nineteen Brooke. I've been at Sia Records for a year as coffee girl and mailroom assistant. I am hanging by my fingernails on the fringe of my dreams, with very little to show for it. I hate this industry, I hate this city and I hate being alone. All I want is to quit this miserable job and go try something else. But this is no baggage to bring to a marriage, is it? I am going to marry my sweet golden boy, a successful author and coach with all his dreams coming true and me a complete, bitter failure? I can't do that. I won't do it. This would poison us. I need more time. I asked him for another year, but I don't really know if that is enough. He may well be right. Maybe we didn't have another year."

Brooke stands up and starts pacing in front of her window. She begins to get it. It is pride and fear standing in Lucas and Peyton's way. And it is distance too. Pride and shame makes her fearful and withdrawn, and distance makes it easy for her to hide. "Sweetie, you are not a failure. It's been a year, and the music industry is very harsh, very resistant to talent. Myself, Lucas and Nathan, we are the exceptions, achieving real world sucess at age nineteen. You are incredibly smart and talented, and you're right. You need more time. You need patience. And you shouldn't throw your love away like that."

"What do you suggest, B. Davis? I confess I am at the end of my rope here."

"Ask for a week leave of absence. Invent a disease, a death in the family, anything. Come to New York and spend a few days with me. Lucas is editing his novel, and he has to come here every week for now. You will rest, we will talk and we will try to find a future for you guys. I talked to Lucas, he hasn't really given up on you. He is just a little heartbroken."

"OK, Brooke, thanks."

"I'll send you a ticket tomorrow morning, for tomorrow afternoon. I'll have someone pick you up at the airport. You will stay at my home. See you tomorrow, P. Sawyer. Hos over bros sweetie."

"Buds over studs, B. Davis"

Brooke stares at the phone for a bit. This might be easier than she thought. Or maybe harder. She is going to stand as maid of honor to Peyton, marrying Broody, just as she promissed. She is going to play this with all she's got. She is going to get these two fools back together, whatever the cost. Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 – Back to New York

It's early evening when Peyton arrives at Brooke's penthouse. She looks thin and tired, hair a light brown, slightly curled below the shoulders, distressed blue jeans tucked in black boots, a plain white wifebeater below a gorgeous vintage leather jacket. She has a jeans backpack and a small wheeled suitcase. Brooke, had just arrived from work, was still in a grey two-piece of her own design, with a purple silk blouse, but in her stockings, with a glass of red wine in her hand. She looks at Peyton with a warm smile "Hey P. Sawyer, how was your trip?"

Peyton looks at her with a small, soft smile. "Hi! Long and boring, mostly."

Without asking, Brooke pours a glass of wine, and gives it to Peyton. They sit on the white leather sofa. "I've set up a guest room for you, and you can go there and rest, if you want. I haven't eaten yet, and I was planning on ordering some chinese. You game?

"I can wait for dinner. Why don't you place the order, while I drop this stuff in my room, and freshen up a bit?"

"That's fine. Third door on the left, there is a bathroom en suite. It's so good to see you. Damn, girl. You still carry this rocker style of yours very well. Love the jacket."

"You also rock the high fashion C.E.O. thing, Brooke. The design is yours?"

"Sure. Business attire by Clothes over Bros. Gotta promote the goods, baby girl."

Peyton leaves her wine glass at the center table and goes to her room. Five minutes later she is back, and Brooke is finishing her call to the chinese place. Peyton picks up her wine and sits back in the couch, stretching her legs. She dropped the boots and the jacket. "It's good to see you too. I've missed you."

Brooke sits next to her and they hug. It's been about four months since they met, during one of Brooke's business trips to LA. "We have a lot to talk about, P. Sawyer, but there is one thing I'd like to clear first. Luke should be spending a couple of nights in New York this week. He can stay at a hotel, if that would make you more confortable, but I would like to invite him to stay here. "

Peyton green eyes widen at his piece of news, looking a little scared, and a little happy. She replies in a near whisper. "It's OK, I guess. He can stay here".

"I will suggest no heavy stuff this time. Just keep it light. In fact, I have an idea. Would you mind if I ask him to bring Jamie for a visit? I haven't seen my godson since christmas, and I don't think you have seen him since you left Tree Hill after graduation, no?"

"I'd love to see Jamie. Would Nate and Hales just let Lucas borrow Jamie like that?"

"Sure. Lucas is more a third parent than an uncle at this stage. There is one little twist. I have to go to work, and Lucas has to spend some time with his editor, Lindsay, so you might have to do a little daytime babysitting. Do you mind? I know you're good with babies, at least you were very good with one specific baby girl..."

"I don't mind babysitting at all. What can you tell me about Jamie? Is he easygoing?"

Brooke's eyes sparkle, and she giggles. "You are in for a treat. JLuke is the most amusing baby I have ever met. He is good tempered, smart and funny. He crawls and climbs everywhere, so one's gotta keep an eye on him. One detail. He looks exacly like a mini Lucas. It's uncanny. There is all kinds of rumors of hanky-panky between Luke and Hales..." Brooke giggles even more with the crazy notion. "So, how long can you stay?"

"I actually had two weeks of vacation coming, so I can stay that long, if you will have me. My dad might actually come by for a couple of days, and I might go with Luke at some point, to visit with Naley and Jamie."

"That's perfect! I have a proposal. We will not talk about rings, or about you and Lucas, for now, OK? We will get to that eventually, and I hope you and Luke work it out, somehow. But for now, I think we should let the dust settle a bit on that, OK?"

"That's fine. You know, Brooke, I've been thinking hard after our talk. I can't move on, and I can't even think of sorting out my stuff with Lucas before I settle my own life a bit."

"Do you have any plans?"

"Maybe. I would like to look for some alternatives for myself here in New York. I know people who run a couple of record labels here, nothing like Sia, but places where I could contribute something. I also want to look at art galleries, maybe try to arrange a showing. I will probably check out a couple of colleges and I want to think about finding space to set up a small recording studio. I have some college money my dad had saved up, which I haven't touched. I could use it to start my own business."

"Wow. You've really put a lot of thought in this. You know, I have a couple of contacts in the art circuit, and I am pretty sure a show could be arranged. Do you have any new material? I would also be very happy to invest in any music venture you cook up."

"I certainly could use the help. To be honest, I haven't drawn or painted in six months, but there is some earlier material from LA, as well as my high school pieces, which are in storage in Tree Hill.

I want to make a real attempt in moving my life to New York. Would you mind having an extra housemate for an extended period of time? I would try to find my own place eventually, but this might take some time."

Brooke's tigger makes an appearance. She screams, jumps up and down and ends up giving Peyton a big hug. Apparently CEO Brooke hadn't completely wiped out tigger. "I would totally love to have you around, P. Sawyer. Full disclosure, though. Victoria lives here too, and I was intending to have Lucas stay here when he comes to New York for his book. There is plenty of space for everybody"

At that, Peyton gulps. Victoria is hard enough, but sharing an apartment with Lucas? Peyton looks down and shakes her head. "Thank you, Brooke. I would like to try".

"OK., Goldilocks. This is gonna be fun!"

Peyton looks at her best friend and gives her her best crooked smile. After a bit she says

"When can we go shopping?" Peyton was rewarded with another appearance of the tigger, and another big hug.

"I love you, P. Sawyer."

"I love you too, B. Davis."

oooooooooooooooooo

Late at night, Brooke calls Lucas from her bed. They have been talking on the phone almost every day, usually just a brief exchanging of events from their day. "Hi Luke, Brooke here."

"Hi, cheerie. Did Peyton arrive today? How's she?"

"Yeah, she arrived a couple of hours ago. She looks sad and tired, but we had dinner and a long nice chat. The good news is that she has a two week break from LA, and she has serious plans to try and transfer her life to New York."

"That's really good."

"I told her you would be coming this week, to spend a couple of days. I promised no talks about Leyton or rings. We should let that settle a bit."

Lucas laughs at that. "Leyton... hm. I had forgotten how much fun was having you around Brooke Davis. I completely agree with the ban on Leyton and rings for now. Is there a couple name for you and Peyton? Breyton?"

Brooke giggles. "Never mind that, you perv. Hm. I actually like Breyton. Why did I never think of that? I have two favors to ask. Can you borrow our godson and bring him with you this week? I haven't seen him in a while and Peyton basically hasn't seen him since she left for LA. She agreed to do the babysitting so we can get some work done. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea. I have to talk to, hm, Naley, I guess, but they would probably be very happy to have some Naley-time this week. Let me get back to you on that tomorrow. If they agree, I would try to extend my trip for another day and do a picnic in Central Park with Breyton and JLuke. Can you take the Saturday off?"

"Sure. Just let me know. The second favor is a bit more delicate, given the presence of my house guest here. Friday night there is a gala event, sponsored by Vogue, honoring some fashion personalities. I should make an appearance, and I would like to ask you to be my plus one. It will probably be a couple of hours, at a fancy hotel a near here. I will find you a very nice tux."

"Hm. I see the catch. However, I would love to do it, and I think my publisher would love for me to do it also. Can you smooth it out with Peyton?"

"I think so. I understand that Lindsay and her father are on the guest list."

"All right." There is a brief pause and Lucas speaks with a soft voice. "It will be a pleasure to escort you, Brooke."

"Thank you. Good night, broody."

"Good night cheerie. Sweet dreams."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Lucas gets back from his run, it is still nearly dark outside. He woke up early because he has a very full day at work, and he needs to talk with Haley and Nathan before they get going with their day. Haley has an early class, and she is supposed to drop Jamie at daycare. Nathan will ride with him, and they will have a staff meeting, to organize training for the days Lucas will be in New York. When he enters the house, the lights are on, and Haley is in the kitchen, looking sleepy.

"Hi Hales, what are you doing up, girl? You should have, at least, another forty-five minutes of sleep."

Haley sighs. "Jamie awoke about half an hour ago. He was hungry and fussy, I gave him a little formula and held him for a while. I just put him back in his crib. I was thinking of fixing breakfast now."

"Go back to bed, sis. I'll take a quick shower and fix breakfast. I'll call you when it's ready. I need to talk to you and Nate this morning, nothing big, and it can wait."

Haley squints at him a bit annoyed. Lucas is too chipper for this ungodly hour. "All right, brother-in-law, thanks. I'll go back to bed for a bit."

A few minutes later, Lucas is showered and breakfast is ready. Coffee, scrambled eggs and toast for the grown-ups, a bowl of cherrios with banana and a bottle of formula for Jamie. He knocks on Nathan and Haley's door to say breakfast is served, and grabs a sleeping Jamie from his crib. The diaper is wet, so he changes it and sets Jamie on the high chair with his breakfast in front of him. At ten months, Jamie is already pretty good at feeding himself, and he rather enjoys it. He is smiling, playing with his food and making happy baby noises, oblivious to the grown ups. Nathan and Haley sit in at the table, both entranced by Jamie's antics.

Haley unglues her eyes from her son and sips from her mug. "Thanks, Luke. This is very nice. What's up?"

"Well, first, good morning little brother." Nathan squints at Lucas and grunts. He is not really human until after some food and a cup of coffee. "I'm going to New York tomorrow night, and I am planning to come back Sunday morning. I wanted to ask you if I could take Jamie with me."

Both Nathan and Haley wake up at that point and stare at Lucas.

"I'm staying at Brooke's, and she asked if I could bring him. She misses her godson. Peyton is also staying at Brooke's for a couple of weeks, and she would like to see him as well"

Hales stares at him, surprised and worried. "You, Brooke and Peyton under the same roof, hmpf. You guys are crazy. What are you and Brooke trying to pull?" Haley stops, and stares at Lucas, a broad smile slowly forming. Haley is really very, very sharp. "I see. You guys want to begin to get away from the failed proposal into safer ground. You and Peyton need to spend some time together, and you don't want to confront your issues head on yet. Jamie is a very nice, very sweet, very safe distraction. Brilliant. Whose idea is this?" A pause. "Brooke, of course." Another pause. "I am sure she also wants to spend some time with her godson."

Nathan and Lucas just stare at Haley with their mouths open. Haley continues. "Of course you can take him, right Nate?" Nathan nods and adds. "We will certainly enjoy having some time to ourselves. Take good care of him, Luke. It would be nice to get him back in one piece."

"Both myself and Brooke have to work all day Thursday and Friday, and we are attending some gala event on Friday night. Peyton will babysit. Jamie doesn't really know her, but she is very good with babies, and he is pretty easy to please, so I think that should work. I'm staying on Saturday for some fun time the four of us. Weather permitting, we will do a picnic in Central Park."

Haley laughs softly. "You are actually going on a date with Brooke, while Peyton babysits. Nice."

"It's work for both of us. Being seen together helps promotes both my book and her fashion line. The tabloid coverage is high impact, free advertising. Of course, the gossip columns will start to see us as an item, and the plan is neither to confirm nor deny it."

"This is going to be hard on Peyton."

"We will talk to her and try to explain. We might actually change plans if it begins to look like a bad idea."

Haley sighs and gives Lucas a worried look. She knows how watching Lucas happy interaction with Jamie will pull at both girls hearts. And the jealousy, and their complicated history... she grabs his harm and stands on tiptoes, to speak softly in his ear "This is all very nice, Luke baby, but I think you and Brooke are playing with fire."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – One boy, two girls and a baby.

It's late at night when the Lucas arrives at the penthouse. He has two large suitcases and Jamie is asleep on the babybjorn, facing in. Peyton opens the door, and Brooke is standing a bit back, both girls looking a little tense, but smiling at him and Jamie. Peyton is wearing a band t-shirt and shorts, hair tied back, and Brooke is wearing two-piece long sleeve white silk pjs, her hair loose, and has a glass of wine in her hand. They both look incredibly hot. Lucas looks at the blonde and the brunette and mumbles, half to himself. "No wonder I got into so much trouble in high school..." the girls exchange a glance and giggle.

Brooke speaks first, grabbing one of the suitcases, as Peyton grabs the other. "Hi, Luke. How was your trip?"

"Bumpy. Little man here didn't like it much. He finally fell asleep in the cab ride, but I still need to diaper and feed him before putting him to bed. How are things with you two? Where is Victoria?"

Lucas follows the girls to one of the rooms. Brooke is still talking, with Peyton quietly following them. "Let's take care of Jamie first, and then we can sit down with a glass of wine and talk about the day. Victoria is gone for the week." Brooke giggles. "That's a beneficial side effect of Jamie's visit. She is a bit allergic to babies."

Lucas unstraps the bjorn and sets Jamie on the bed. Jamie opens his eyes and starts wimpering. "That suitcase has all the baby equipment. Peyton, would you mind opening it and giving me the blue bag? That's where the diaper stuff is. The green bag has bottles and formula, so Brooke, would you mind making him a bottle?" The brunette nodded. "He takes six ounces, follow the instructions on the can and warm it up fifteen seconds in the microwave." Peyton sets the suitcase down on the bed, opens it, handing the green bag to Brooke and the blue bag to Lucas. Brooke leaves to the kitchen to prepare the bottle, while Lucas opens a plastic exchanger and sets down wipes, a fresh diaper and baby powder. By now Jamie is fully awake, and is smiling at his uncle. Lucas quickly diapers Jamie, while talking nonsense to him in babyspeak and tickling him. Peyton stands close, looking over Lucas shoulder at Jamie.

Peyton enjoys watching the easy familiarity between Lucas and the baby. She recalls the many times she stood just like this, as another teenager diapered his daughter. "He is beautiful, Luke. And looks a lot like you."

"People always say that. I see something of Nate and Hales in him too." Lucas smiles and hands Jamie to Peyton. "Here Jluke. Blondie here is aunt Peyton. If you're anything like me, I think you are going to like her." Peyton picks up the little boy and actually blushes.

"Don't tease me, Luke. It's too soon."

"You're right. Sorry."

Lucas places the used diaper in a plastic bag, and arranges the diapering stuff back in the blue bag, which he leaves in a corner. Lucas and Peyton go back to the kitchen, where Brooke is just taking the bottle out of the microwave. She hands the bottle to Lucas, but Peyton looks up and asks "May I?"

"Sure," handing the bottle to Peyton. She starts feeding Jamie, and they walk back to the living room, Lucas sits in the couch, while Peyton lies across an armchair, while continuing to feed Jamie. Brooke grabs her wine glass and asks Lucas. "Are you hungry, Luke? There's some leftover chinese in the fridge, and a couple of slices of pizza. What about some wine?"

"I would have a slice of cold pizza and a glass of wine, thanks Brooke."

Brooke goes to the kitchen, and, in instants, comes back with a slice of pizza on a plate and a glass of wine. She hands these to Lucas and sits on the couch, next to him. "So, Luke, what's new?"

"Well, I've managed to arrange to keep my head coach job at the college, some a light coursework and come here two days a week for the book. Although I probably don't need the coaching job anymore, I really wanted to keep it. I still love basketball too much to let it go for good"

Brooke smiles at Lucas. "That's really good, Luke."

"The interesting news this week was about Nate. A couple of schools with first division basketball teams got in touch, wanting sound him out about transfering for next year."

Both Brooke and Peyton are very fond of Nathan. Nathan is a childhood playmate of Brooke's, going back long before Peyton. With Peyton, it's a deep friendship. Sometimes Peyton seems to understand Nathan better than Haley herself. It is Peyton who comments, a bit sarcastically. "So, all it took was an unbelievable winning season for point-shaving to be forgotten."

Lucas doesn't know if Peyton is annoyed with Nathan, for the point-shaving lunacy, or with the basketball establishment for the hypocrisy, or both. Whatever it is, it parallels closely what he feels about it. "Perhaps not forgotten, but less important. Even after we won State last year, people didn't realize just how good Nate is until now. A lot of people already think he is the best shooting guard in the NCAA, bar none, and he is still a freshman. He is going to improve a lot in the next few years." Then Lucas smiles. "Specially with the right coaching..."

Peyton smiles too. "Does this means Nate and Hales are staying?"

This is complicated. We discussed it a lot. First, he needs to transfer to a first-division school, if he is to hope for be an NBA draft pick after college. He could go now, but he could also go as a junior next year. The thing is, with Nate on the team, I think we stand a good chance of defending our title next year. That would help my career as coach, and besides, we love working together. Our arrangement, with the three of us and Jamie has been working well. Nate and Hales would have a hard time keeping up with school, basketball and work if it was just the two of them. So they decided to stay another year. We are going to move when I get back, since my job comes with a nice house included. Next year, Nate and Hales will have to go somewere else, if they want a future that includes the NBA."

Brooke asks, "what about you, Luke, what would be your plan?"

"I should probably look for an assistant coach position with a first division school next year, although my dream at this stage would be to go back to Tree Hill and coach the Ravens after I graduate. They haven't done well this year."

Both Brooke and Peyton look surprised. "Coaching high school basketball is a nice job that leaves plenty of time to write. And I really miss Tree Hill."

They continued their three-way conversation about basketball, and Lucas' improvised family, until Jamie finished his bottle and got burped. Lucas and the girls took him to Lucas room, put him in a cute basketball-theme footsie pjs and set him down, fast asleep, in a port-a-crib Lucas brought with him. Lucas set up an eletronic nanny and took the other piece back to the living room.

Lucas looked at his watch. It was past eleven. "It's getting late, specially for improvised parents of an infant, guys. What's on for tomorrow?"

Brooke said "You're right. I have to be at the office tomorrow by eight. I can probably be home around half past five, and take Jamie for a walk in the park. What about you, Luke?"

"I have a meeting at the publishers at nine, probably the whole morning, but I am free for lunch, and I can come back here to work on Lindsay's notes. She might come as well to discuss, I guess. I can be free at half past five, and we could go for a run. Jamie loves bouncing on the bjorn, facing out, during a run. Either me or Nate do it with him almost every day."

Peyton, like Hales has never been much into exercising. She looks down and mumbles "two athlete fathers. How nice..." Brooke, however, loves running and beams with the idea. "That sounds like fun! Any chance I could take him on the bjorn?"

"He can get pretty heavy. You take him first, and pass him to me if you get tired. Have you been exercising?"

"I run in three miles in the park twice a week, if the weather is nice, or I workout in the office gym. I am not in professional athlete shape, but I can keep up. By the way, do you mind coming by the office at lunch time? I want you to try the tux for Friday. Hales sent me your numbers, but some fine tuning is always good for that, hm, precise fit."

"Sure, twelve-thirty? Can I bring lunch? Two grey papayas, kosher frank with everything and an ice tea?"

That wins Lucas a full dimpled smile and a kiss in the cheek. "You know it, gorgeous."

Peyton is stunned by this little exchange. They were out of touch for years, met again last week, and feel just like a couple? She has to make an effort to remember their history. "I can babysit Jamie in the morning, but I would like to leave at two for an interview at the admissions office for an art college here in Manhattan. Also, I have a dinner appointment with an executive for a small label here in town, so don't wait up."

Brooke asks. "What's Jamie's morning routine like?"

"We will probably by up by half past six. He eats breakfast, cheerios, fruit and formula. He plays a little, and he usually takes a nap around nine or half past. He has lunch around eleven, another nap, and then plays the whole afternoon. I'll bathe him after the run tomorrow. Now I am going to give Hales a call, and go to bed." He gives a peck in the cheek in each girl. "Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight, broody."

Five minutes later, Lucas is ready to go to bed, in t-shirt and boxer shorts, having briefly reported to Haley on Jamie and the trip. A soft knock on his door. "Come in." It's Brooke, walking softly to the port-a-crib to take a last peek at Jamie. She approaches Lucas, places her arm across his waist, as he places his arm across her shoulders. She rests her head on his chest, and for a minute, they stand there, lost in the moment, both looking at their sleeping godson. As they separate, Lucas whispers in her ear. "You feel like home." She looks into his eyes, bites her lower lip, and just nods, agreeing with him, as she leaves his bedroom.

ooooooooooooooooo

Lucas awakes with happy baby noises coming from the port-a-crib next to his bed. Jamie is standing, holding onto the side of the crib and shaking up-and-down, effectively asking Lucas to play with him. It's a quarter past six, so there is some time. He changes Jamie's diaper, gives him a fresh onesie with "I have the coolest uncle" written across the front, and goes to the living room. There he starts playing airplane with the little boy, doing flybys on the furniture while Jamie laughs. After a bit, he notices Brooke standing near the corridor, watching them and smiling. "Good morning, cheerie."

"Good morning Lucas, tutorbaby. I thought I heard something fun going on and decided to try to join in."

Lucas turns to Jamie, saying "Jluke, my man, go play with your aunt Brookie Cookie a little. You know she misses you." He hands the baby to Brooke and heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Can I fix you breakfast, cheerie? French toast and coffee?"

Brooke stretches her arms holding Jamie and looks at the onesie. "That's right, tutorbaby." She sits on the couch holding Jamie and starts tickling him. "I'd kill for some of your french toast, broody."

Lucas smiles. "Anything for you, Brooke Davis."

Brooke looses the smile, and gives Lucas a level, serious stare. "We are going too far, too fast broody. We are also enjoying ourselves way too much." They both know they have been on an accelerated repetition of the end of junior year, which started with them being friends and ended up with a passionate declaration of love and 82 letters. The difference is that now they know what's going on, they know where it ends and they understand where the other stands. This is surprising, since they haven't talked about it. Apparently, one year operating in the real world made them a bit more alike and more attuned to one another. "We need to cool it off, and we need to deal with Peyton first, Luke."

"Sure. But, just so you know, I am not going back to her."

"I know that. Just be patient, baby."

Jamie was playing with some blocks, with Lucas and Brooke finishing their breakfast and watching Jamie when Peyton showed up. "Good morning best friend, Scott boys.". She looked tense, tired and a little annoyed.

"Good morning.", and, narrowing her eyes at Peyton, after a pause, "who peed in your cherrios, goldilocks?"

Peyton looks at Lucas and Brooke, clearly displeased at their confortable rapport. "Never mind, B. Davis. What's up?"

Lucas replies. "There is coffee at the pot and some freshly made french toast on the stove. Karen's style."

"It's really good too." Brooke smiles at Lucas. "I guess there are some advantages of having you around. Well guys, I am already late. Gotta get krackin', hoi polloi, see y'all later."

Peyton watches Lucas, as Lucas stares at Brooke's rear end with a hungry look. Peyton feels tired and heartbroken. Ten days ago Lucas was proposing to Peyton, and now this. "I know the idea is to keep it light, but it is going to be hard, with the two of you behaving this way."

"Nothing happened, Peyt."

"Yet."

Lucas shrugs. "I'm sorry, Peyton. We will behave."

Peyton shrugs and sits to eat her breakfast. Lucas gives her instructions on Jamie, and sits down on the floor, to play with the baby. Jamie simply includes Lucas in his playing, as if he was there from the start. Eventually she comments. "You are going to be a great father, Luke."

"Thanks. You're going to be a great mother too".

Soon, Brooke, fully made up and ready in her CEO persona, comes by to give Jamie a goodbye kiss and leaves. Lucas goes get ready for work and, a few minutes later, leaves for his meeting as well. Peyton is left alone with Jamie, for her first relaxing and enjoyable morning in a rather long time.


	5. Chapter 5

This quick update is a thank you to dianehermans, for her encouragement. As usual, I don't own OTH.

Chapter 6 – The remainder of Thursday

Clothes over Bros had the top three floors in an upscale building midtown, and Brooke's office and atelier was on the top floor. Lucas arrived at the reception desk precisely at half past twelve, and just told the receptionist "Lucas Scott, I'm expected". Thirty seconds later Brooke stepped out of her office and waved him in. She closed the door after him, and shut the curtains.

"Hi broody, thanks. I don't have much time, so lets get straight to business. Strip to your underwear."

Lucas stares at her. "Just like that? No foreplay, not even a kiss?" And he startes stripping, singing a little song, and swaying his hips. He certainly has his moves.

She stares at him, tip of the tongue showing between her lips, heart racing a bit. She had been looking forward to this the whole morning. Lucas, as he often does, exceeds expectations. So, what's under the clothes? Down to his underpants, he looks more than nice. He was already pretty fine in high school, but he had this scrawny thing going. Not anymore. Nineteen-year-old Lucas has the solid build of a mature professional athlete, broad shoulders, well-developed arms, legs and pecs, and a nice six-pack. Also, the beginnings of an erection. She gives him the tux. "Here, try it on." He dresses up and she inspects him. "turn around". She uses a couple of pins to mark adjustments to be made, and has him put his clothes back. "Let's eat, broody."

Lucas and Brooke always had an intense mutual physical attraction, and the little stripping action didn't help one bit. Lucas decides to put it in words. "If we are going to cool it off, we better stop flirting, cheerie. I am in serious need of a cold shower right about about now."

Brooke gives him one of her trademark dazzling smiles. "I'd go right in the shower with you, but I guess that would defeat the purpose, broody boy."

"You can't stop flirting, can you?"

She turns serious "To be honest, Luke, I am much more of an ice queen than a flirt these days. You are bringing back playful, girlie me. And I'm enjoying it too much to just stop. I know we are torturing Peyton, visibly falling for one another right in front of her. It's just that I am having a hard time bringing myself to care."

"You're saying that, but you're just as protective of her as I am."

"Oh, I still love Peyton. But I'm also mad at her. Maybe you don't realize this, but any girl knows that if the love of your life offers you a ring, you just take it. Life is too short and too complicated, and a ring is not marriage. It's a promisse. It means, I'm done looking, your're it for me, and someday, someday broody, not tomorrow, I'll marry you."

Lucas just stares at her. He had no idea the proposal thing cut Brooke so deep. Next she explains why.

I broke up with you almost two years ago, basically because she told me she had feelings for you. Sure, I was very afraid of what you guys had and of having my heart broken again, but I also loved Peyton a lot. Her happiness counted a great deal to me. So I broke up with you while I still was very much in love, and I pushed you to her. It nearly killed me to do it. You going after her, dating her all this time, and finally proposing to her, even if now it looks a little boneheaded, at least confirmed I was right. All that pain was not wasted. She turning your ring down, just made it all useless. I get why she did it, but you were right. She loved you, but she wasn't clear you're really the one guy for her." and Brooke lifts her eyes to Lucas', nearly in tears. "We haven't even kissed since the night we broke up. But, right now, if you went down in one knee and offered me that ring in earnest, I would probably take it. That's how it's supposed to work."

Lucas is stunned by Brooke's declaration. He just stands, looking into her eyes, as she looks into his, with a single tear coming down her face. "You mean that." Brooke just stares at him.

Finally, Lucas is able to gather enough of his wits to respond. He holds her face between his hands. "Pretty girl, I don't have a ring here with me. But I would be happy to promise you forever right now. Power couple, picket fence, two boys and a girl, and growing old together. Would you accept this promisse from me?"

"Yes I would."

The kiss, when it came, held all the longing, all the passion that they had been keeping for each other for years, plus the promisse of a future together. "We will do the ring thing later today, pretty girl. I have to go."

"See you later, fiancee."

oooooooooooooooo

Lucas arrives back at the penthouse at a quarter to two, his head still in the clouds. Jamie is napping and Peyton is sitting on his bed, making a sketch of the little boy, while listening to something on her I-pod. Lucas touches her gently on the arm, but she starts anyways.

"Lucas! Hi.. Hear this." She gives him one of the earpieces. It's a metal band but with an intense girl vocalist, sexy low register and the lyrics sound more like romance than angst. "I got the demo from a friend who owns an independent label called Green Cow, with a studio in Brooklyn. They just signed the band, and asked me if I would produce their first record. They have a show today, and I am going to meet with the band and talk."

I haven't seen her this excited in ages. "They are pretty good, Peyt. What's the name of the band?"

"Oxy Morons. The girl is a skinny platinum blond, hence the Oxy. I know, that's gotta change. The label is run by three guys in their thirties, criative and with excelent taste, but they figured I could get better rapport with the band than they could. The pay is crap, unless the record really sells, but the job is a dream come true, and I can probably manage the band too, if they go on tour. "

"I like their stuff, and I'll be curious to hear what they sound like after you play with it." I look at the her sketch. She's managed to capture Jamie's sweetness together with his likeness. "I really like the drawing too. Can I have it when you are done?"

"I was making it thinking of Brooke. A little thanks for her hospitality. I'll make you one later. You know, I hadn't drawn anything in six months. It's like coming here, listening to this band, spending the morning with Jamie, I am really coming back to myself. If everything works out with the Oxy Morons tonight, I'm going to send my resignation to Sia tomorrow. One of my favorite sketches ever was of Jake holding Jenny. Do you remember?"

"Yes I do."

"I'll do one like that for you, with you and Jamie in the bjorn."

All of a sudden, some of the pure joy I was feeling turns into guilt. We'll have to come clean soon.

I try to reach for a distraction. "Are you still in touch with Jake? We exchanged christmas cards last year, so I know he still in Savannah, but we haven't spoken since college started."

Now Peyton looks a little unconfortable. "No, not really. I have't been in touch since, well, for a long time. It's good to know he is still in Savannah. I'll probably give him a call sometime this week, maybe I'll go visit him."

I look at my watch. "You should probably get going."

"Right. See you tomorrow, I guess. Same routine? I'll try to arrange a visit to the Green Cow studio in the afternoon, but I'll be back to babysit Jamie for your "date" with Brooke."

"That will be fine. Thanks Peyton."

"It's really my pleasure."

Peyton kisses Jamie in the cheek and leaves. She is bouncy in a way Lucas hasn't seen since high school.

Lucas picks up sleeping Jamie, and places him in the bjorn, to go out. He has to do a little shopping, and a little cooking this afternoon, and he doen't have much time.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Brooke arrives at a quarter to six, and finds Lucas lying on his bed, reading a book to Jamie.

"Would you like them, ... in a house? Would you like them, ... with a mouse... oh. Hi, Pretty girl."

Brooke gives Lucas a quick kiss on the lips and lies on the bed, next to Lucas. "Don't let me interrupt, fiancee. I just love the Doctor."

"...I do so like... Green eggs and ham! Thank you, thank you... Sam-I-am." Lucas closes the book and looks at his audience. Jamie is quietly playing with his fingers, and Brooke is looking at him, her eyes sparkling and a little smile in her face.

"You have no idea how much I missed that. Do we really have to return Jamie?"

"I think Nate and Hales will insist on it. But if we return him in good condition, we can probably borrow him again. And besides, I'll read for you as much as you want. I have a full collection of Dr Seuss too. Should we go for our run? I have a little surprise for you."

"Give me ten minutes."

Lucas and Brooke, with Jamie in the bjorn, run until the Bethesda fountain and start back. As Brooke heads towards her apartment, Lucas stops her. "Wait, pretty girl. We go to the Plaza. I got us a suite there for tonight, plus a couple of hours of babysitting from the staff. I thought we might want some Brucas time, without the possibility os being interrupted by some random ex-girlfriend."

Brooke smiles. "Good thinking, fiancee. In and out through the side? We want to avoid papparazzi, and the Plaza always has some on the lookout."

"That's fine." Lucas stops at a street vendor and buys a small baseball cap. "Here. That should make you even harder to spot." They enter through the side, and Brooke waits near the elevators with Jamie, while Lucas goes check them in. At the suite, a young woman picks up Jamie and his bag. "Isn't he a sweetie..." She is staring at Lucas, flirting openly."He looks just like you! We will be back in two hours." Lucas gives her a nice tip.

Brooke sighs, "Really. I'd forgotten this part. Every female, eight or eighty, has to hit on you. It's worse than dating Brad Pitt. At least everybody knows he is taken."

"I have it probably worse, pretty girl. You walk in anywhere, and every male in the room takes notice. And the girls stare too, in the old days with envy, but these days, half of them want an autograph. Well, you're certainly worth it. I ordered some dinner. A greek salad, spaguetti and meatballs, strawberry cheesecake for desert. Hungry?"

"First I need a shower. She heads to the bathroom, turns around and looks at me with a dimpled smile. You coming?"

About an hour later, and very satisfied, Lucas and Brooke sit down to have dinner. At the end, Lucas makes his move. "Well, let me try to do this properly." Lucas produces a small box, one that Brooke saw less than two weeks ago. He bends down on one knee in front of her. "Brooke, I don't deserve you, but I promise to spend the rest of my life trying my best to make you happy. You are the girl for me, Brooke Davis, the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

Brooke's eyes fill with tears. "Yup, you did that right again, broody. Yes, I'll marry you." He places the ring in her finger and kisses her softly.

"I have something else for you." Lucas produces a Tiffany box, with a plain gold chain.

"I guess our engagement, for now, is in the down low, so you can keep the ring in this chain, if you want. You can even show the ring around, because the only person who would recognize it is my mother. By the way, do You know what she is going to say?"

"What?"

"That she is happy this ring ended in the right place. She loves you like a daughter, pretty girl. I am sure Keith would have thought exactly the same."

"Thank you. You know your mother is the closest this I have for a mother too. I have a little gift for you too." She produces a thin long black box from her robe's pocket. It's a thin gold Patek Phillipe watch, with "L & B" engraved on the back.

"Thank you Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott. It's perfect."

"We aim to please, fiancee."

"Can I look at that tatoo again?" She smiles and opens her robe to shows it. I touch it, and continue softly. "That tat has been in my dreams since the first time I saw it". Once we had a fight, me and Peyton, and she said she hated my tatoo, because you had one just like it in your girl parts. And that it didn't mean fun. I actually looked it up afterwards. It means love.

"I looked up its meaning once. Love, Brooke, not fun. On our first date. I thought we were just having fun. You knew better, didn't you?"

Brooke smile widens. "That's right, baby. Our first date. I was already falling for you, and I knew it. I think you only really caught up at the beach, after the winter formal."

"That's exactly right. After that night, I couldn't get you out of my head anymore. The truth is, since then, I've never really stopped being in love with you."

Brooke sits on Lucas lap, puts her arms around his neck and gives him a passionate kiss. "Looking into his eyes. "We haven't really talked about what's happening with us. I have to tell you something, although I think you already know most of it."

"OK, go on."

"In the past year, my mother came to live with me, and I buried myself in work. I like having my mother's attention, maybe for the first time in my life, but it is emotionally frustrating. Being the boss of a large group of people also tends to isolate you from the people around you. After a year, I was actually feeling my heart turning to stone. I was numb, couldn't really feel anything anymore. It was frightening, because I felt was turning into my mother, which, in a sense, is my worst nightmare. And then you showed up."

"All confused and broken up. I know. You have a hero complex as bad as my own. You needed to help me and Peyton, to save us. But we do have this thing between us. We have to fight very hard not to give in to it. I was never much good at fighting it, but stubborn you... I guess you were not really in the mood to fight it, anymore. It felt too good, after this past year. It felt right. You're right Brooke, I get it."

"The truth is, even now, I am not sure about what we are doing. My head has not really caught up with my heart. I think what happened is that, with my running a large company, I learned to gamble with my eyes open. I am much more afraid of turning into my mother than I am of heartbreak. I learned to judge people and to trust my instincts, and my instincts are telling me you're not the boy from high school anymore either. I feel that I can trust you."

"The hardest thing I was doing last year was to learn to be a basketball coach. Of course I had Whitey to teach me, which helps. I was learning to play the game I love with people, not with a ball. The coach's game goes on all the time, mainly inside the player's heads and hearts. I guess I learned a lot about gambling with my eyes open and about judging people and trusting my instincts too. We were always so different, you and I, but all of a sudden, things change. I get what you are thinking, and I feel you get what I am thinking. We can be a team."

"You're right. This is new. And it is the main reason I've been willing to go on this crazy ride with you. I've never trusted anyone like I feel I can trust you now. It's an incredible high, which I hope doesn't end."

"I have this a little with Nate when we are playing ball, we've trained together so long that we were always a bit inside each other's head while playing and I have it with Haley. She is my heart's sister and, most of the time, I can tell exactly what she is thinking. The scary part is that I get how she feels about Nate." Lucas shudders. "Haley said, a while back, that you're my Nathan. She is not wrong. I hope I can be your Haley."

Brooke laughs. "We are not much like them as a couple, but I like the analogy. You and Haley saved me and Nathan in high school. You gave us love we couldn't find in our families, and you helped us grow. You saved me again when you showed up here in New York."

"We saved each other in New York."

"You know, I never had this "inside each other's head" thing with Peyton, but, scary enough, I have it a bit with my mother. When she gets over herself we actually make a pretty good team. I just wish she had a heart."

"Oh, she has a heart. She just hides it very intently, specially from you. You are her weak spot, you know. I've seen her looking at you like a mother, when you're turned the other way. I agree with you, you are more alike than either of you would like to acknowledge."

"I hate to tell you, but you are also more like Dan than you know, or care to be."

"I know that. It frightens me just as being like Victoria frightens you. Sometimes I have this fantasy, or this nightmare, of the two of them together. That night would fall, and the world would come to an end."

"You know they are old friends. It could have happened, maybe it even did, although I don't see either one going for it. They are both a bit too strong and controlling to get along easily. I don't really get Dan and Karen, either. Karen is a bit too strong also."

"I understand it was a different Dan in high school. And push came to shove, he chose Deb. She is a lot easier to manipulate than my mom."

"I'm dying to tell your mother. She is coming in two weeks, to spend a week. Andy is coming with her, but he will be here at least a month, to organize the expansion and prepare to take Clothes over Bros public. I've been consulting with him every day. The plan is that, in a couple of years, I'll be worth a ton of money and I'll only have to work half as hard. At that stage, my business will be a small design and fashion consulting firm. It will be portable, so that I can relocate it anywhere to be with you."

"Would you like to live in Tree Hill?"

"I would love to raise our children there."

"Hm. I'm so glad Peyton said no.."

"So am I, broody, so am I."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I know Lucas and Brooke are hurting Peyton. Just note that, even getting hurt, her life is improving dramatically from what she had in Los Angeles, and her relationship with Lucas was pretty dead already, even before the proposal. Lucas and Brooke are not building something new. They are just continuing something they already had, in different basis. As usual, I owe no piece of OTH.

Chapter 6 – Friday

When Peyton came to the living room, Lucas was on the floor, playing with Jamie. He looked up and smiled. "Good morning, aunt Peyton. Brooke is already gone. There is coffee and toast for you, and I'll be happy to cook you some eggs, if you will play with young master Scott here while I do it."

"Well, Mr. Scott, it will be a pleasure to entertain your nephew and godson while you cook me some eggs. Over easy, if you could, please."

"So, how did it go with Oxy and her Morons? What about college?"

"Well, Oxy went rather well, I think. They do want me to produce their record, and we will discuss managing the band later. I do have a problem, as little miss Oxy appears to have a crush on me."

"Well, there does seem to be a pattern there. I remember Anna had a cute crush on you too. So, now what? Can you work with them anyways?"

Peyton blows on Jamie's belly and he giggles. "Sure. It's part of the professional thing. The college interview went well too. I gave them a portfolio, and we discussed previous experience, the comic strip on Thud, running Tric, the benefit album and my internship at SIA. The interviewer seemed very impressed. He said I may get a full academic scholarship and I could take classes in my own rhythm. They should give me an answer in a couple of days."

"Congratulations, Peyton. So you are moving to New York."

"Yes. I've called to give SIA notice. My boss there told me he wants me to continue work part time in their New York studio, as an assistant producer. That really surprised me. They have treated me so badly there, but it appears that I had made some kind of impression, even if I never noticed it. With SIA and Green Cow, I will be making enough money to get my own place. I have to go to LA next week, finish a couple of things I had going at SIA, and pack my apartment."

"Cool. You will be here tomorrow, for our picnic, no?"

"Sure, I'll buy my ticket for tomorrow night. We may even share a cab to the airport, if you want. Which airport are you using?"

"La Guardia. Our flight leaves at eight. We will probably catch a cab at half past five. Talking about this reminded me. I have to call the airline and tell them that I'll be traveling with an infant."

"We still need to talk, Luke. These days here in New York, and taking care of Jamie, really turned things around for me. I am beginning to feel strong enough to deal a little with us, now."

"That's OK, Peyton. I agree. I don't think we have the time now, as I have to meet Lindsay downtown in about one hour. Tomorrow, after the picnic, I'll ask Brooke to bring Jamie back to the penthouse, while the two of us take a walk in the park and talk. Will that work?"

Peyton looks in my eyes and smiles. "That's ok Luke. It's a date."

Lucas gives his nephew a kiss and leaves the room looking downcast, and murmuring to himself. "Oh, boy."

ooooooooooooooo

As Lucas approaches Brooke's receptionist, she gives him a huge smile. "I know, Lucas Scott, and you are expected. You can go right ahead. Actually, in name of all the employees of Clothes over Bros, I have a question for you. What did you do with our boss?"

"What's your name?"

"Miranda."

Lucas looks in her eyes. "Well, Miranda..."

Miranda stares into Lucas' baby blues, and takes in the whole package. "Well, no need to explain, gorgeous. I know just what you did with our boss. One year working for her, and this morning is the first time I saw that grin. Excellent job, man."

Lucas laughs, as he opens the door to Brooke's office. "We aim to please, Miranda."

The reaction he got could not have made him happier. Brooke went into full tigger mode, screaming, jumping up and down, and finally jumping right on Lucas, arms and legs wrapping around him, and planting a big sloppy kiss straight into his mouth. He can't embrace her because he is holding their lunch in his hands, so he turns around with CEO Brooke attached to him and places the two brown bags in her desk. Then he places one hand in the small of her back, another near her neck and bends forward, as he deepens the kiss. When they stop for air, Lucas laughs. "I remember once dreaming of just this greeting. The only difference between what you just did and my dream is that you were wearing a cheerleader uniform."

She laughs and punches him on the side. "I'll let you know that this can easily be arranged, fiancee. I still have my uniforms, and they fit perfectly."

"Hm. You in your old uniform... just give me some warning, pretty girl. We don't want another heart attack. By the way, that's yours. Pastrami on rye, ice tea and a chocolate cheesecake."

"That over there is your tux. You should take it with you when you leave. How was your morning?

"I talked to Peyton over breakfast. There is good news from yesterday. She is going to produce a record for that indie label Green Cow, the meeting with the college went well, she may be getting a full academic scholarship and when she called her boss at SIA to give notice, he offered her a part time position at SIA's New York studio."

"Wow. That's really cool. I haven't told her yet, but a friend of a friend runs a gallery over at the Lower East Side, and, after I sent her images of her work, agreed to give her space on a young artist show they are putting together for next month."

"Nice. I also promised her we would talk after the picnic tomorrow. About me and her."

"It is too soon, Luke. She has made so much progress in a short time. We don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose her."

"I don't know what's going to happen. And I agree it's too soon, but I don't think we have a choice. She feels that her life is back on track, I think she wants to go back with me and her. She is really nervous about it, because she can feel something has changed between me and you. She hasn't seen us together very much the past few days, but we are going out tomorrow morning, and we can't really hide from her. She knows us both too well, and she is no fool. I'll try to be gentle, but I am going to make it clear that I am not going back together with her. Ever. And I know she is going to ask about you. I can't lie to her. We'll keep the engagement to ourselves, but we are going to have to own up to being back together."

"I am afraid, Luke. I don't want to loose her, but I know I might. I knew this was the price for going back with you."

"I'll be there for you, and we will both be there for her, if she allows us. The bottom line is that we both love her, and we want her in our lives. I hope she can see that at the end. I have another girl problem to handle. Lindsay is developing this crush on me. It's sweet, and flattering, and I want to let her down gently because she is really good as an editor, and we work well together. I am glad we will be going public soon, cause that should take care of it."

Brooke sits on Lucas lap and puts her arms around his neck. "I can be a little jealous, if you want, and I will certainly go Brookezilla if some skank tries to put her moves on you in front of me. But right now, you're so mine it doesn't even register. I just feel sorry for girls wasting their time coming after you."

Lucas laughs. "I'll be looking forward to seeing Brookezilla sometime. She sounds sexy."

Brooke pretends to turn serious. "You should be afraid on Brookezilla. She might turn on you, someday."

Lucas laughs harder. "She will certainly turn me on. About turning on me, I hope I don't do anything to deserve it, but that is inevitable, I guess. All I can say is that I will try to keep my arousal to myself and take it like a man."

Brooke wiggles in his lap and says, in little girl voice. "Ahh, Lukie! Don't keep your arousal to yourself, bad boy." She holds his face on her hands and continues. "I want all your arousal..."

Lucas stands up, picking Brooke up bridal style like she weighted nothing. "If you keep this up, I'll either come in my pants, or I'll rip your nice executive ensemble and have my way with you on your desk."

Brooke smiles. "Is that a promise, fiancee?"

Lucas walks around Brooke's table and places her carefully on her chair, kissing her as he does it. "I will have my way with you on your desk some other time, pretty girl, I promise. Right now I have to go, take care of our godson. I'll see you tonight. By the way, there is only one brunette in my life that is allowed to call me "Lukie", and her name is not Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiles, straightens her clothes and her hair. She is looks a little flushed, but very happy. "Hm. You're mine, and I'll call you what I want. I'll negotiate this with Lily, after she learns how to talk." After a pause, "I am so looking forward to our date tonight, handsome. I'll enjoy watching all the pretty models drool over you. You know, I haven't really wrapped my head around it yet. I'm going to spend the rest of my life doing this. Going to fancy parties, and have all the girls dying inside because you are all mine. I am so going to enjoy this..."

Lucas picks up the package with his tux and as he turns around to leave, he looks back at Brooke.

"I don't think I'm going find such a joy in going out with you and having all the straight guys and gay girls around drooling over you. But I will enjoy having the hottest girl going home with me after the party. Every time."

ooooooooooooooooooo

When Lucas arrived back at the penthouse, Peyton was leaving, and Jamie was asleep. "How was your morning, Peyt?"

"It was great. We went to the park for a bit and we played ball. He ate around half past eleven, I read him a little and he fell asleep about forty minutes ago. I'm going now, I have to stop by Green Cow and SIA to sign contracts and check the facilities. I should be back around seven."

"That's perfect. I should have him fed and bathed by then. Good luck with the new jobs."

"Thanks Luke. Be seeing ya."

A few minutes later, Lucas heard noises from his room, and found Jamie lying down wide awake, quietly talking to himself. Lucas picked him up, checked his diaper and placed him in the floor with some blocks and figures to play. While Jamie plays, Lucas calls Haley on her cell.

"Hey Hales, just checking in. Jamie is right in front of me, playing with his blocks. Here, talk to him." Lucas puts his cell phone in speaker mode and sets it in the ground near Jamie.

"Hi baby boy, mamma misses you sooo much... "

Jamie perks up when he hears Haley's voice and looks at the phone. He says "Ma-ma, ma-ma"

Lucas and Haley start yelling. "I can't believe it!" "Oh, my god, he is talking" Haley starts bawling in the phone. "I can't believe he says his first word and I can't even be there to hug him."

Lucas picks him up and twirls him around. "Well done, well done Jluke, good job. Jamie appears confused with the fuss, but he is still in a good mood. "ma-ma?" Finally Lucas says "I believe he misses his ma-ma, Hales. Hey, congratulations. Let me hang up and try to capture some of this moment on a video. Lucas sets Jamie in the floor and takes a short video, still managing to immortalize a "ma-ma" for his parents to watch. Lucas then calls Brooke, and Miranda answers the phone. "Brooke Davis office, Miranda speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi Miranda, it's Lucas. Can I have a quick word with Brooke?"

"She is in a meeting."

"I think you can interrupt it. It's fast, and she will want to hear this."

Miranda transfers the call. Brooke answers. "Hi Luke, make it fast, I'm in the middle of something here."

"He spoke, pretty girl! He said mama!"

"Wow! This is really great. How did it happen?"

"I was talking to Hales on the phone, and I put her on speaker and when she talked to him, he looked at the phone and said "ma-ma". He recognized her voice! That boy is a genius, he is brilliant! I have some of it on video, too."

Brooke is just laughing, both at the news and at Lucas' reaction. "Wow, that was exciting. Thanks for calling, sweety, but I need to get back to work. See ya later, bye."

"Bye, Aunt Brooke."

Lucas fires up his computer, downloads the little video and sends it by e-mail to Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Deb, Karen, Skills and Mouth. He then picks up Jamie and tells him. "This deserves a celebration, little man. How about some ice cream?" The rest of the afternoon is a bit of a daze, Jamie and Lucas share some ice cream, everybody calls, including Nathan who spends fifteen minutes on speaker trying to get Jamie to say da-da, without success. Lucas is still up in the clouds when Brooke get home around six. When she walks in Lucas grabs her in a bear hug, lifts her up and twirls her around. Then he sets her down and plants a big sloppy kiss in her lips.

"Hi Pretty girl. Big, exciting afternoon here in your penthouse."

Brooke drops her purse, a shopping bag and her coat on a chair and picks up Jamie. "Congratulations, tutorbaby! Well done." and she gives him a big kiss in the cheek. "Did you celebrate?"

"We had some ice cream. Do you want some?"

"Sure, chunky monkey, please. It's the only ice cream for first words,"

Lucas serves her a bowl of ice cream, with two spoons. "You might want to share with the first word boy over yonder. He seems to like it. Did you see the video?"

"Yup. It's good that you documented it."

A few minutes later, Peyton comes in. "Hey Peyt, did you see the video?"

"What video? I was out of touch most of the afternoon. Everything went great, though. I signed both contracts and I begin in ten days." She realizes at the silly faces Lucas and Brooke are making. What? What happened?

"Jamie said "ma-ma". Several times."

"Wow! That's huge! When? What happened?"

Lucas shows the video in his computer, and tells Peyton the story.

"I'm sorry, with all the excitement, I haven't given him dinner or bathed him yet. Well, he had a bunch of ice cream, so dinner might actually wait a bit."

"Never mind, Luke. I'll take care of him. What time are you guys leaving?"

Brooke replies, "Around eight. I have to put myself together, but Lucas still has some time."

Brooke touches Lucas' arm and says softly. "You should eat something before we leave. Food at these things is hit-or-miss, but there is always too much booze."

"What about you, do you want something? Scrambled egg on toast? Glass of milk? I'll take it to your room in a few minutes, to square you up before you start your make up."

"Sure. Thanks Luke."

Peyton is a little bewildered by the vibe between Lucas and Brooke. It's not that they are into each other. Even when they were broken up and not talking they had at least a bit of that. It's the old married couple thing. It is actually very sweet, but really confusing.

An hour later, Lucas comes to the living room already in his tux, but with the bow tie undone.

"Sorry, Peyt. Do you know how to do this?"

"Yup." She takes a good look at him and smiles. It's a black three piece, cut to acccentuate Lucas' fine figure, a white shirt and a deep purple bow tie, in, what is probably the precise tone of Brooke's dress. "Very nice." With her tongue between her lips, she arranges Lucas' tie. Lucas looks at her, this beautiful, fragile looking girl, standing too close to him and looking a little unconfortable. He feels a wave of tenderness that reminds him how much she has meant to him. He knows this will confuse her, but he can't help himself. He holds her face between his hands and gives her a slow, sweet kiss in her forehead.

"Thank you Peyt. For everything."

She takes a step back and looks at him skeptically.

"You are welcome, Luke." and with a thin smile. "Brooke sure knows how to dress a man. She should consider adding a bro's line."

Finally the diva makes her entrance. Brooke's dress is a strapless purple thing, edged in silver, that hugs every curve in her body and has a long slit on the left. She is using long platinum earrings and a platinum choker with a huge cabochon garnet in her throat. Her hair is piled up, with two loose strands framing her face. The ensemble is completed with a tiny silver purse, a cream colored silk wrap and silver stilettos.

Lucas stares at her. "Stunning..."

Brooke turns around for a full view and gives him a soft smile. She checks him out. "Thanks, Luke. You don't look bad yourself. Good job with the tie, goldilocks."

Peyton takes an appraising look at the two of them. "You guys look incredible. Have fun." She knows these two are going to be the big new item in the tabloids tomorrow, and she feels her tears coming. "All right, guys, get out of here. Don't do anything I wouldn't."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven – The date

At the elevator, Lucas asks. "Will the make up survive a kiss?"

"Yes it will, fiancee, gently."

Lucas places his hands on her hips and pulls her close, for a delicate kiss in her mouth. "I love elevators." and, after a pause. "I'm dying to take the power couple thing for a spin."

"Me too, broody." She smiles to herself. "I think I am going to enjoy this too."

"The limo ride is short, so let me run this by you quick. You will spend most of the night by my side. I will introduce you to a hundred people, but there are three people I want to leave with an impression, an older spanish gentleman, a younger brit and a middle aged woman. I will make it clear to you who they are. The guys will probably have women with them, and I want you to distract them. Just give them your usual broody charm, full on, that should leave them swooning. The woman is a bit more complicated, we will have to see how she reacts to you, so the game plan is be nice, but a bit aloof. My biggest problem in this town is to be taken seriously. Everybody thinks I am too young to run a major clothing line, and I have to work hard to convince that this gorgeous nineteen year old has something substantial between her ears. Afterwards, we will go for Lindsay and follow her lead. Then we can just have some discreet fun on the dance floor. Oh, some of my best friends on the circuit are models. They are going to come at you like a pack of hyenas. Treat them kindly, please." Brooke looks at him and sighs. "It had to be you, Lucas. Where else would I find a boy I felt I could trust with a bunch of Victoria's Secret angels?"

Lucas smiles. "No one else for me, pretty girl, ever."

She blinks. "None of that, fiancee. Let's try to avoid spoiling my mascara."

The limo drops them straight into the red carpet. There's a crowd of people behind a rope, and photographers. The crowd is in a good mood, someone yells "Hey, it's Brooke Davis, from Clothes over Bros.". Brooke smiles, twirls around, and flirts with the crowd. Lucas smiles. He whispers in her year. "You were born for this, pretty girl."

When they pose together, the inevitable question arrives. "Who is he, Brooke?" Brooke turns to the crowd of reporters and photographers and introduces Lucas with a wide smile. "This is Lucas Scott. Up and coming novelist, college basketball coach and an old flame from high school." Lucas smiles and plays the crowd. Someone asks "Are you two together?" Lucas and Brooke give a slow look at each other and smile, but ignore the question, leaving the reporters in a frenzy, as they head into the ballroom.

Brooke knows most people in the room, and she introduces Lucas to quite a few of them. Most are in fashion, quite a few are gorgeous and well dressed, but even in this crowd, Brooke stands out quite easily. Even in a crowd that includes several supermodels, her beauty and poise stand out. But that's not it. It's mostly her incredible energy that pulls people in. That magnetic quality she already had in high school, which somehow became more focused, disciplined and intense. Lucas is happy to just stand back a bit and enjoy watching her working the room. If he wasn't already completely head over heels in love with her, just seeing her now would do it all over again. He pulls her close and speaks in her ear. "I love you, pretty girl. So much it freaks me out." That earns him a million dollar smile and a kiss in the cheek.

Brooke stops near to a portly gentleman in his fifties, accompanied by a pretty brunette, a bit younger.. Time to earn his keep. "This is senor Manuel Aranda and his wife Mercedes. Senor Aranda owns a chain of stores in France and Spain. This is Lucas Scott, novelist, basketball coach and a dear friend."

As Brooke starts weaving her magic with senor Aranda, Lucas turns to senora Aranda, looking into her eyes and smiling, and she smiles back. She reminds him a bit of his mother, sweetness and strength, but with happier eyes. "Do you have children, senora Aranda?"

"Call me Mercedes, dear boy. Yes, two boys, both older than you. My eldest, Marco, produces wine in the hills of Andalucia, and my youngest, Antonio, is somewhere in Africa, digging wells in poor villages somewhere." Her eyes brighten at the mention of her boys, specially Antonio, I suspect.

I touch her arm softly. "You must miss them very much, specially Antonio, I guess. He must make you very proud, but it guess it is very hard to have a son in harm's way like that."

She looks a little sad. "Yes, of course dear. What about you, are you close to your parents?"

"I was raised by my mother. My father abandoned us when she got pregnant as a teenager. She is an incredible woman, strong and very kind. She got married recently, and she is living with her new husband and my baby sister on a yacht, I think somewhere on the Mediterranean. She is a pretty brunette, like you and my friend Brooke. You remind me of her a bit."

"Thank you. I can hardly think I deserve that compliment. What about this beautiful girl by your side? You love her very much."

I laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

"To a mother of two boys, yes. Unfortunately, neither of my boys have found true love yet. I hope she is kind to you."

"I don't really deserve her, Mercedes. She has the biggest heart I know, and I haven't always been true to her. Now, I just wish I can spend the rest of my life making it up to her."

She puts her hand in my face and gives me a kiss in the cheek. "That sounds like a very good plan. She said you are a novelist and a basketball coach. How old are you? "

"Nineteen. I'll be twenty in a month."

She laughs. "Very accomplished for one so young."

It's my turn to laugh. "She is the same age, and she is a famous designer, creator and owner of a well-known clothing line. I'm just trying to keep up."

"The two of you are going to change the world. I can just see it. Is your novel already published?"

"I'm working on the revisions. It should be done in a few months. Can I send you a copy? It's a bit autobiographical, and our story is a central part of the plot."

"I would love to read it, dear. And I'll keep an eye on you two. I hope to see you again. Maybe if you come to Spain, you can come with us to visit the winery."

"I would love that." This time, I give her a kiss in the cheek. "It was very nice to meet you, Mercedes."

By then, Brooke was done with senor Aranda, and was watching Lucas with senora Aranda.

"I am hoping for a contract to sell Clothes over Bros in senor Aranda's chain. I think you did my job for me. From what I understood, she is the decision maker, and you totally charmed her. Good job, broody."

"She charmed me too. She reminded me a bit of my mother. And, by the way, we are invited to spend some time in their winery is Spain."

Brooke looks at me and laughs. "I fell for your charming ways at sixteen, Luke, and I am used to you. I don't think I fully realized until now the effect your broody ways have in other women. We make a formidable team, my love, and we are only getting started."

"As you know, anything for you. But if you keep calling me "my love", I'll probably be just following you around the rest of the night like a puppy..."

"You will get used to it, my love. By the way, it freaks me out too."

The brit was the owner of an exclusive modeling agency that Brooke was intending to use. He was a handsome man in his mid thirties and completely taken by Brooke. His companion was a thin, very pretty blonde in her early twenties, looking a bit high strung. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Katya. I am from the Czech Republic."

"You speak very good english. Did you learn it over there?"

"Yes, I attended an american school in Prague. I won an international modeling competition when I was sixteen and moved to the States."

"And do you enjoy modeling?"

"It's a job. I don't know anything else."

"But what do you like doing?"

"She gives me a coy smile. I like boys. You know, with modeling, you cannot eat, you don't really have a home, and you don't have a family. What is left? Boys."

She flirts aggressively with Lucas, but her huge blue eyes seem dead and empty, which touches Lucas heart. He gently holds her arm, "You don't need to be this way, sweety. Look for a good boy, give him your heart."

"There are no good boys."

"You are probably not looking in the right places. Don't give up." He steals a sideways glance to Brooke. "It's never too late."

She turns around, an angry look in her pretty face. "You are wrong, Lucas, all boys are the same."

Lucas sighs. "Bye, Katya."

"I can't do business with this guy."

"He hates women."

Brooke startles. "Yes. How do you know?"

"The girl with him, Katya, she is dead inside. A decent man couldn't keep her around for long."

"There is a lot of girls like that in this business. The fashion industry just uses up pretty, skinny little girls like her, and throws them away when they are not quite as pretty anymore."

"Are there any charities, or organizations, that help protect models, or other employees of the fashion industry from this kind of victimization?"

"I don't think so, but that is not a bad idea. One girl that is very close to my heart, which has suffered a lot with this is Rachel. I try to keep an eye on her, but she has been popping pills, and I don't know what else to do to help her. I had hoped that Mouth would do for her what you did for me, teach her to love herself. Unfortunately, it never really worked out."

"You only needed a nudge."

"No my love. I needed to fall for a guy who saw me as a person, not just an easy lay. You cheated on me, broke my heart, but even when you didn't know me at all, when I got naked in the back of your jeep, you never treated me like a slut. You saw bravery and a big heart where everybody saw a brainless nothing. You saved me. I owe you myself, broody, and I will gladly spend the rest of my life thanking you for it, and also Karen and Keith, for raising you to be the man you are.",

Fortunately, Lucas didn't use make up, so Brooke was the only one to see the single tear rolling down his face.

"This is Pamela Roselli, senior fashion editor for Vogue. Lucas Scott, novelist, basketball coach and an old friend." This was a sharp faced woman in her early forties, tall, short platinum blonde hair, very elegant and poised. She looked at Brooke with a patronizing air that rubbed Lucas the wrong way. Lucas stretched to full the full advantage of his six feet, and gave Ms. Roselli a serious penetrating stare eye to eye. He tried to channel Whitey.

"Hello, Ms. Roselli. It is a pleasure to meet you. This is a very nice party, which I understand your magazine is the host. I really know very little about the fashion world. What is the occasion?"

Lucas has a very imposing physical presence, and with the authority of a full year of college level coaching in his voice, he makes Ms. Roselli lose a bit of her poise and forget his youth. Brooke just stares at the sudden change in her usually sweet, unassuming fiancee. She thinks to herself that her boy is getting lucky the moment she can lay her hands on him.

"Hi Lucas, you can call me Pamela. Every year Vogue and a couple other fashion publications choose a couple of personalities from the fashion world to honor, and Vogue does a special profile piece. This year we are honoring designers Micheal Kors and Kate Spade."

"I remember buying Brooke a Kors handbag for her birthday when we were in high school." Lucas gives a broad smile and places his hand across Brooke's shoulders, pulling her in. "It went very well, as I recall. But I have no idea who Kate Spade is."

Brooke replies. "A Kate Spade handbag would have gone just as well, love, but set you back a bit less. While Kors is trendy, she is known for sensible and stylish. Our accessory line at Clothes over Bros certainly owes some of its inspiration to her."

Pamela frowns, looking at Brooke a little differently. "You see Clothes over Bros as following a mid market comfort with style design philosophy, Brooke?"

"I started the line three years ago, aiming at teenagers and young adults, looking for an informal, sexy style that I was not finding in the existing lines. Somehow, at the time, the teen and young adult lines had lost themselves in niche marketing, loosing its mainstream appeal. Given my market niche, I couldn't go for trendy, so borrowing inspiration from midmarket designers like Kate and recasting it for a younger crowd seemed appropriate. Of course, since then we have expanded to a much broader audience, keeping the informal and sexy direction, while the more traditional teenager lines reinvented themselves following the Clothes over Bros direction."

"I see. I certainly didn't realize Clothes over Bros had quietly led a market realignment from the teen and young adult segment. Looking back, I think you are exactly right. You began moving the teen designing away from niche, and a season or two later, the other lines were following you. Very nice. I may actually write a piece expanding this observation of yours. Let me pitch this to the staff and I'll get back to you, maybe do an interview piece. It was very nice meeting you, Lucas, and nice seeing you, Brooke."

After she left, Brooke pulled Lucas to one side and whispered.

"Oh my god, broody! You are so getting lucky tonight! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get that bitch to take me seriously? Thank you, thank you."

"It was all you, my love. I may have kicked in the door, but the amazing competence is all you."

"I should put you on the payroll. Between the spaniards and Pamela, you probably made me at least a million in sales and marketing tonight."

"Glad to be useful, my love. Hm, I am beginning to really like this "my love" thing. By the way, I think I have to drop the "cheerie" nickname. I don't think it fits you anymore."

Brooke pouts. "I'm not sure I like that, but you may be right. I think I changed my cheerie into something else. You're still broody though, at least for now. Shall we look for Lindsay?"

"Let's first stop by the reception here and see if they have a room for tonight. I heard a rumor about someone getting lucky..."

After they picked up their room key, they went back to the ballroom to look for Lindsay, and quickly found her and her father Sean standing a bit away from the crowd.

"Hi Lindsay, Sean, this is Brooke Davis, fashion designer, owner of Clothes over Bros and my date for tonight. These are Lindsay Strauss, my editor and Sean Strauss, her father and owner of the publishing company."

Both Lindsay and Sean take a moment to stare at my secret fiancee. Sean gives Brooke a broad smile. "So you are Brooke Davis. I knew you were gorgeous from the book, but words cannot really do you justice. And you were supposed to change the world. I think Lucas got that one right. Your fashion line is one hell of an achievement."

Brooke beams at Sean, utterly charmed. "Thank you Mr. Strauss. I understand your publishing company was also something you build yourself. I am a designer, not a business manager, and I could probably learn a lot from you." Brooke pulls Sean a bit to the side, as they discuss the issues of running your own multimilion dollar company. I pull Lindsay to my side, as she is looking a little lost.

"Hi Linds. You are looking fabulous today."

She takes another look at Brooke and visibly wilts a bit.

"Thanks Luke. You are looking incredible. My god, Luke, you know I like you. But who can compete with that? You have this incredible romantic history with that stunning girl. Be honest Luke, I know you broke up with Peyton less than two weeks ago. Are you with Brooke now?"

"Yes, just for a couple of days now. Sorry. We are keeping it quiet, for a reason which I'll explain in a bit."

"You have nothing to apologize. It's actually pretty incredible, given your story with these girls. I am happy for you, Luke. I hope it works out."

"The reason for discretion is that Peyton is in New York, actually babysitting Jamie tonight, Nathan and Haley's son at Brooke's penthouse. I've been staying there since Wednesday."

Lindsay starts laughing. "It's incredible. You brought Tree Hill to New York City. Your ex-girlfriend is babysitting your nephew while you go on a date with your ex-ex and current girlfriend, which happens to be your ex-girlfriends best friend, and you are all staying at ex-ex and current girlfriend's place for the last couple of days. You certainly lead an interesting life, Lucas Scott."

"We are going on a picnic on Central Park tomorrow morning. Would you like to join us? That way, you get to meet Peyton and Jamie too. Next week I'll fill you in on the whole background of this slightly screwy situation, which may very well serve as plotline for my next novel." At that Lindsay perks up. "Ah, that caught your interest. Come by half past ten to the penthouse." He gives her the address.

"I'll be there. Thanks for inviting me Luke. There are a couple of people I'd like you to meet..."

Searching for Brooke, Lucas finally spots her with a group of five models. He recognizes a couple of the girls from Victoria's Secret ads, and the others are just as beautiful. Lucas just watches from a distance, realizing that in that circle of girls, Brooke and five supermodels, she still stands out. He approaches the group, standing behind Brooke with a hand in her shoulder. Brooke notices him, and introduces the girls by name, which he immediately forgets, and introduces him to the girls just as her date. The girls ask Brooke where she found him, if he a model or an actor, or a professional athlete. They flirt with him mercilessly, and Lucas flirts right back. One of them, a blonde with short hair and gorgeous green eyes catches his attention, as she seems a to be hiding something. He pulls her aside and holds one of her hands.

"What is it, sweetie? What is wrong?" The girl starts crying, and Lucas hugs her. "It's going to be OK, sweetie, you'll be fine." Lucas lifts his head and looks at Brooke, hoping for some help, but Brooke just looks back at him, smiling kindly. Suddenly, the girl gets out of his embrace, mumbles something about going to the lady's room and leaves. Brooke whispers something at one of the other girls, who follows her. Lucas just looks at Brooke, waiting for an explanation.

"Your protective instincts are impeccable, broody. That girl is Zoe. She is fourteen years old, making a high six figures income. She is sexually active, a coke and sleeping pill junkie, and, well, she hasn't seen her family in months. You're probably the first man to be kind to her in quite a while, and that was perhaps a bit too much for her." Lucas looks very angry in the direction the girl disappeared.

"Can we call child protective services?"

Brooke sighs. "It doesn't help much, broody. They come, they place her with a foster family or a group home. She goes into withdrawal, gets abusive and mean, and then gets shuffled around. Meanwhile her parents, who have been living high on their little girl's money, get some high priced attorney to take her back and start the cash flowing again. All with the help of her agency, which was supposed to protect her in the first place. It's all abuse, and Zoe, like many others, has nobody in her corner, except me and some of the older models, and there is only so much we can do. You made me think about starting some kind of organization to protect and support girls like Zoe, but I would like you to be involved in it somehow, maybe even run it. Channel some of your knight in shining armor instincts into it. What do you think?"

"I'd love to help, although I don't really know how, or when I'll be able to do it."

"We're nineteen, Luke. There will be plenty of time for us and our projects. Right now, let's get out of here. I really, really need you inside me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Saturday

Lucas and Brooke arrive back at two in the morning, and find both Peyton and Jamie asleep in the couch, Jamie lying on Peyton's arms and an open book in the floor. They scene was so sweet that Brooke and Lucas just stood there for a couple of minutes, watching the two blondes. Brooke picks up Jamie and takes him to Lucas room, to be diapered, and Lucas picks up Peyton to take her to her bed. As Lucas is carrying her, Peyton wakes up.

"Luke? Is this a dream?"

"No, sweetie. You were asleep in the couch when we got home, so Brooke is tucking Jamie, and I was hoping not to wake you up." Lucas sets Peyton down in her bed, covers her, and gives her a kiss in the forehead. "Goodnight, blondie."

Peyton grabs Lucas arm and whispers. "Lie down with me, Luke, for old times sake."

Lucas steps back a bit and replies sadly. "I can't. We will talk tomorrow." He steps out and closes her door, as Peyton begins to cry silently in her bed.

Lucas heads to his room, where Brooke is just placing sleeping Jamie in the port-a-crib. "She asked me to lie down with her. For comfort, not fun."

Brooke looks at him and after a pause, gives him a big smile. "Here is a huge surprise – you could just do it. It wouldn't really bother me."

Lucas gives her a sharp look. "Really? Let's say I believe you ninety percent."

"Wise... so do I, I guess."

Anyways, I couldn't risk it. But it is not only that. I can't help being affectionate with her. I love her, she means a lot to me, and she is hurting. But I keep sending her seriously mixed signals."

"I know. She is going to see we are back together very fast tomorrow morning. We can't hide from someone who knows us both as well as she does."

"Lindsay saw it yesterday. She asked me straight, and I couldn't lie to her. By the way, I asked her to join us for the picnic."

"That's fine. We need to come clean to Peyton tomorrow. I see two choices: we sit her down tomorrow morning and have a "talk", or we go the high school way and just kiss in front of her. I prefer the second way, because I think we should have our "talks" with her separately."

"I agree. Just kissing in front of her may be a little harsh, but it should give her some time to absorb the news in her own way. I hope. Just keep it casual, try not to gloat."

Brooke giggles. "I'll try, broody. I'll try to keep the gloating under wraps, but it is not going to be easy..."

"Good night, pretty girl.

"Good night fiancee. Thank you for everything."

"Nothing to thank." And with smile. "Better yet, you already thanked me plenty..."

Brooke smiles back. "I'd do it some more, but we have a long day tomorrow."

"Very well, rain check."

"Rain check."

oooooooooooooooo

Lucas woke up to an empty room, at half past eight. He brushed his teeth, put on sneakers and a track suit and went to look for Jamie. Lucas found him playing and having a spirited baby-talk conversation with himself, with Peyton watching him and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Jamie is really amazing. He is clever, relaxed, funny and easygoing. Jenny, at the same age, was much more demanding and fussy. It's not that I didn't love caring for her, but Jamie makes it so easy. I could just watch him play by himself for hours."

"I was told that baby Haley was like that. I see a lot of Nathan, and even myself in Jamie physically, but I get he has a lot of Hales in personality. Did he eat? Did you? I could make some pancakes. I assume Brooke hasn't shown up yet."

"He ate, I didn't. I would love some pancakes and I haven't seen Brooke yet today. How was the party yesterday?"

Lucas grabs a cup of coffee and goes to the kitchen counter, to work on the pancakes. Do you want some eggs too?"

Peyton nods. "Yes, please, over easy."

"The party, well, it was very interesting. I enjoyed playing celebrity power couple with Brooke. But the fashion world has a really nasty underbelly, specially exploiting young women, and this was exposed during the party too. Overall I liked it. I understand we will be doing this occasionally, and I actually look forward to it."

Peyton fell silent and appeared to mull over Lucas' answer for a long time, while Lucas loses himself in the mechanics of cooking. Finally, Peyton said. "I've actually helped organize some of these celebrity functions for SIA. I know the music and fashion worlds are very different, but I can imagine how the party went yesterday, the dealing, the backstabbing, people seeking influence, contacts or some kind of advantage. Brooke, of course, is a fairly big player and I can imagine her holding her own in this stage. But you? The sweet, thoughful, slightly shy boy I've known quite well would not enjoy this very much. What changed? Do you know?"

Lucas just smiles to himself, which appears to unsettle Peyton a bit more. "I am not sure, Peyton, but I think there are two things. First, you may not know me quite as well as you think. I've tried very hard to hide this in the past, but there is a bit of Dan Scott in me. Sure, he is an evil asshole, but he can be very good with people. The second thing is my job this past year. As Whitey's assistant, and even more, as head Coach of a college team, I have found myself more and more relying on my Dan side to do my job. I have needed to understand people in the fly, what really makes them tick, and I had to get them to do what was required. I learned to trust my instincts with people. This came into play in a big way trying to be Brooke's wingman yesterday. I actually enjoyed myself, and she was very, very pleased with the results."

At this point, Lucas zones out a bit, recalling exacly how Brooke expressed her satisfaction. Peyton places both elbows in the kitchen counter and holds her head in her hands, clearly going into some serious brooding. Lucas sets a plate with eggs and pancakes in front of her, which Peyton ignores. while placing another in the microwave for Brooke and digging into his own plate. A couple of minutes later, a chipper Brooke shows up in the living room, wearing a purple jogger, pink sneakers and a high ponytail. She immediately sees that Peyton appears a bit out of it, and looks at Lucas, silently asking if they should proceed as planned, which Lucas answers with tiny nod. Lucas then says out loud, "Good morning, pretty girl."

Hearing the old nickname, Peyton lifts her head in surprise, as Brooke says "Good morning, tutorbaby, goldilocks and boyfriend." She picks up Jamie in passing, and goes up to Lucas, standing in the tip of her toes, gives him a sweet little kiss in his lips. As she turns around, Peyton is running from the living room, going into her room, and loudly banging her door.

Lucas shrugs at Brooke and says: "well, that was that. Breakfast?"

Brooke looks sadly at the doorway Peyton disappeared into. "Sure. I think we better give her some time and space."

oooooooooooooooo

Lucas placed an order at Zabar's for the picnic, including lox, bagels and cream cheese, pickles, chips, egg salad, rugelach for desert and white wine and iced tea in chilled containers. He was arranging this in a large backpack, together with plastic implements, while Brooke sat on the floor, playing with Jamie. About an hour after banging the door, Peyton came back quietly to the living room. She had a track suit and sneakers too, had tied her hair in a messy bun and applied some make up. She looked sad and resigned. She picked up her breakfast plate, warmed it up a bit in the microwave, and sat down to eat it, with a fresh cup of coffee on the side. Lucas and Peyton kept silent, while Brooke kept her one-sided play conversation with Jamie. Finally, Peyton finished her breakfast, placed her dishes and silver in the dishwasher and turned to Lucas and Brooke, breaking the silence.

"All right guys, I just have one question. How long have you two been back together?"

Brooke answers it. "Two days. It happened when we met for lunch at my office."

Peyton appears a little relieved with this. She looks at Brooke, then at Lucas. "OK, here is the deal. First, this hurts, bad. I don't understand how Lucas could be seriously proposing to me and ten days later be back with Brooke. I need to understand this if I am going to move on. On the other hand, I am not really ready to talk, not right now, so I am going to California tonight, and we'll talk when I get back. Second, I love you both and I need you two backstabbing assholes in my life. I don't really have anyone else. I also know that you both love me, that you are not doing this to hurt me. I realize it is not about me at all. I am going to try very hard to get past this, so that we can still be friends. There is a tiny part of me that is actually happy for you. Third, today is about Jamie, the picnic, so, as long as you two don't rub it in my face, we will pretend everything is fine. What do you say?"

By the time Peyton finishes her speech, Brooke is crying. "Thanks, P. Sawyer. This is good. We will be ready to talk it over whenever you feel you are ready. We would really like to keep you in our life too." Brooke gives a small smile. "No threesomes, though." Lucas and Peyton flinch a bit and stare at her. "Too soon?"

Lucas replies. "Too soon."

Peyton asks. "So, should we be going?"

"Actually, we are waiting for Lindsay, my editor. She has been working hard on Ravens, and she was curious to meet you and Jamie, so I invited her to join us today. She is a bit older than we are, sweet and very smart. You will probably like her. She should be here in half an hour, or so. In the meantime, pretty girl, would you mind getting Jamie ready, while I finish packing the picnic?"

"Sure, broody."

"I'm going to make a phone call. Tell me when she arrives." Peyton is going to call this interesting looking guy whom she met at SIA the day after the proposal. Maybe set up a date for the following week.

ooooooooooooooo

Lindsay knocks on the penthouse door, and Lucas answers with a smile. "Hi Linds!" He then steps back and checks her out. "You look very nice, babe." Lindsay is wearing a short, sky blue sundress, low white sandals and loose hair, with dark glasses pushed up.

Brooke comes up, with Jamie in her arms. "Of course she looks nice. That's one of mine. She does fill it out very nicely, though." Brooke circles her finger around, asking for a twirl from Lindsay. She is clearly embarassed, a little flushed, but complies with a flourish. "Nicely filled from behind too. Wanna do a little modeling on the side? You look nicer on this dress than the girl we used on the ads for the spring line."

Finally Lindsay gets her power of speech back. "Hi Lucas, hi Brooke. I assume this little sweetheart is James Lucas Scott. Can I carry him? "

Lucas replies. "Oh, he will be happy to go with anyone."

Lindsay picks Jamie up. "Hi Jamie, it's very nice to meet you." And she gets a nice smile from the little boy as reply. "and a charmer, too." Lindsay gives a flirty smile towards Lucas. "I hear Scott boys are hard to resist..."

Brooke puts an arm around Lucas waist and pretends to be jealous. "This Scott boy is taken, sweetheart. If you behave, Haley and I might let you have a shot with that one in your arms, but you're gonna have to wait a bit." Brooke is clearly charmed by Lindsay, including the sweet-natured flirting with her fiancee. "Come on, let's sit a bit. Lucas, would you warn Peyton? Can I offer you anything, Lindsay?"

"A glass of water, please. And please, call me Linds." Lindsay places Jamie sitting on his playmat, and sits down on the couch, crossing her legs and receiving the water from Brooke. "You know, thank you. I should say I am crazy for Clothes over Bros. I think half my wardrobe comes from your line."

Now Brooke was a bit embarrassed. "Thanks, Linds. It is nice to be appreciated."

"Did you mean it about modeling?"

"Sure. We like to mix in "real" girls with the professional fashion models in our adds and, occasionally, on the runway. We find it actually enhances the marketing impact with the customers."

"You know, I grew up this shy, bookish, a little chubby girl. Things changed in college, but I guess one stays the same on the inside. I always had this hidden little fantasy of doing a runway or a glamour photoshoot, so if you can really use me, give me a call. I would be totally thrilled, and I would love to see my father's face."

"I have a couple of dresses in the summer line which I think you would be perfect for. You're a size four, right? Give me a contact number, and I'll have the casting department call you for a fitting and a contract next week."

Lucas came back with Peyton in the middle of this dialogue. "Brooke, did I hear this right? Are you corrupting my editor?"

Both girls start giggling, and Brooke says. "Don't get your underwear in a knot, broody. I'm just expanding her horizons. Linds, this bony ass creature here in Peyton Sawyer, artist, music producer and my best friend. P. Sawyer, this is Lindsay Strauss, Lucas editor and the newest Clothes over Bros model."

The two girls check each other out. Lindsay breaks the silence. "God, you're gorgeous. It's very nice to finally meet you, Peyton."

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you too, and you don't look so bad yourself."

"Brooke, did you ever ask Peyton to model for the fashion line?"

Brooke looks thoughtful. "That's a good question. The answer is no, but the reason is complicated. First, Peyton is much closer to the typical model in physical type than you or me, so I have a ton of girls that more-or-less look like her in the line-up. But the most important reason is that, in my mind, her dress style is this rocker girl type, that looks absolutely incredible on her, and has nothing to do with the CoB material." With that, Brooke pauses and looks a little abstracted. "You know..., that gives me an idea. P. Sawyer, sweety, would you like to work with me in designing a few outfits in the badass rocker girl style, maybe a little sluttier than your usual, for CoB?"

Peyton looks surprised. "I don't know, Brooke, I would love to try." And she adds with a smile. "Can we reuse the flaming heart?" She looks sideways at Lucas. "We could even put the number three back in the middle..."

Brooke smiles at that. "That's an interesting idea." And looking at Lucas, "however, I'll keep number three for myself." She turns to Lindsay. "The flaming heart used to be the trademark of CoB, but we've moved away from it recently. I always felt a little guilty that Peyton didn't see a penny for that." And turning back to Peyton. " What I would really love is to get from you a few other original ideas for graphic memes that we can use, first in this rocker girl line, but later to reuse for the mainstream." Brooke turns to Lindsay. "Peyton has this incredible talent for making up powerful imagery that stays with you forever. You should try to get her to do artwork for the cover of Ravens."

Lucas joins in. "That's a very good idea. It's a bit early to discuss cover art, but I know I would absolutely love that. Should we go? Where?"

Lindsay replies. "I guess I'm the only native, so I'll make a suggestion. I know the perfect place, a little shaded meadow with a view, a bit out of the way. It's probably some three miles from here, so you might want to take a stroller."

"I didn't bring a stroller, because both Jamie and I love to go around with the baby bjorn. I'm going to carry the picnic stuff. Do you want to do the bjorn, pretty girl?"

"Sure. Would you mind taking the baby stuff bag, P. Sawyer? Linds, you just show us the way."

oooooooooooooo

The place Lindsay chose was a little grassy hill, with enough trees for a nice shade, overlooking a bike path and a pond. It was a very nice lunch, excellent food, playing with Jamie, talking mostly about TV series, fashion and basketball. After a few hours, they all knew that Lindsay would probably become part of their little family, assuming, of course, that she got along with Nathan and Haley as she did with them. The strain between Lucas, Peyton and Brooke was there, hanging around like the proverbial monkey in the room, but it didn't seem to spoil the day. At some point, Jamie was napping right between Lucas and Brooke, who appeared to have fallen asleep as well. Lindsay was sitting against a tree, looking at the three of them napping and Peyton, who had just finished picking up the remains of the picnic into a garbage bag, approached Lindsay. "Is this seat taken?"

Lindsay pats a place in the blanket besides her, and Peyton sits. Surprising both Peyton and herself, Lindsay puts her arm across the other girl's shoulder and pulls her close, and Peyton rests her head on Lindsay's shoulder. They stay like that for a bit, both looking at the napping trio, both feeling oddly conforted. Lindsay breaks the silence. "They are incredible together." And hugging Peyton a bit harder. "It must be so hard..."

"I've been here before." An oddness in Lindsay's tone penetrates Peyton's awareness, and Peyton looks in her eyes. "You are in love with him too!"

Lindsay laughs softly. "Not in love. I don't think it will ever get to that. More like a totally hopeless girlish crush. Today they are subdued, I assume out of respect for your feelings. They were full on yesterday at the party. God, I was wet just looking at them. I swear if they had invited me when they went to their room yesterday I would have gone without thinking twice."

"I don't think they ever did a threesome, but I suspect they would love to try it with the right person. Right now, they are probably just getting back together, but in a while, if you still feel like that, let Brooke know, and you'll quite possibly get your wish..." Peyton sighs, "Things are too complicated between the three of us for that ever to happen, but, to be sure, I would definitely add that to my fantasies." Peyton pulls Lindsay's face in and gives her a lingering, soft kiss on the lips. It doesn't light any fires, but it puts a big smile in both girl's faces. Peyton continues. "Yeah, you'll do just fine."

"Did you ever do it with Brooke?"

"No. I've never done it with any girl. I kissed Brooke a couple of times, once in middle school because we were trying to teach each other how, and once in high school because I was drunk and channeling my hidden inner dyke. Brooke likes to experiment, but she has no real interest in girls. In fact, since she got on with Lucas, back in junior year, I am not sure anyone but him has really lit her fire."

"It's funny. The book, at least as he wrote it initially, plays down their relationship, casting the two of you as this star-crossed couple. Looking at it now, this seems wrong."

"He wrote the book after she dumped him in senior year. He was really, really broken up, losing basketball, Keith and Brooke more-or-less at the same time. The book was his therapy, a way for him to try to process all his losses. I think he was projecting in the book what he wanted us to be, not what we really were. All this time, I bought what he wrote in the book, hook, line and sinker. Now I am beginning to see things a little more clearly."

"You know, getting to know you, talking to you and seeing the two of them together is giving me a completely different take on the book."

"That's still only part of the story. You have to know Haley and Nathan, see Lucas with both of them, if you want to really get it. Lucas was still pretty broken up when I left to California. If he is well now, that's Nathan, Haley and Jamie's doing. They healed him. I don't think Lucas and I ever got a full shot at being together. In high school, we never really got going in junior year, and later he was too sad and confused. Brooke kept a huge part of his heart. When he was finally well enough to come after me and ask for a life together a couple of weeks ago, I was the one too broken up and confused to give it to him. Now, I am beginning to feel like myself again, and he is back with Brooke, probably where he belongs anyways."

"You mean you are OK with them?"

"No. But I will be. I love those two way too much to give up on them. You'll see, I'll stand beside her at their wedding, as I promised her long ago, and all my tears will be happy ones. "

Lindsay laughs. "Cheesy, much? I sure hope so, sweetie. You deserve it, and they deserve it too."

"Well, at least I have company, as third wheel in their date."

"If this was a date, it was a double one. If I am not mistaken, we were the only ones making out today..."

Peyton laughs. "True. Don't expect a repeat performance, though. You're not really my type. Too sweet."

Lindsay caresses Peyton's face and smiles. "I can be a little less sweet... but you are not really my type either. I guess I really like dick. But when you come back, let's go out. Maybe find a couple of nice boys help us get a certain writer out of our minds."

"You're on, slut."

A couple of hours later, as they walk back to the penthouse, Brooke looks at the two blonde girls, noticing how close they were behaving. Being Brooke, she didn't even blink. "You two are acting a little squirrely. Did you guys make out while we were napping?" The two girls stare at Brooke, speechless. "You did it! I can't believe it."

Lindsay flushes deeply with embarrassment, but Peyton is made of harder stuff. "It was just a little fun between friends, B Davis, nothing serious."

Lucas looks at the sky and mumbles. "I wish I had seen it..."

Lindsay stares at the ground while Brooke turns to him. "Keep your pervy mind to yourself broody boy. The blondes, either one or both together, are off limits to you now."

"I know, pretty girl." He looks at the three girls and smiles softly. "I guess, I'll have to leave it to my imagination. I am a writer. My imagination is pretty good." He gets a hard slap on the chest and a kiss for his comment.

ooooooooooooooo

As Lucas, Peyton and Jamie are leaving the penthouse, Brooke first gives Peyton a big hug. "Have a nice trip P Sawyer. Please call."

"I'll be back next in a week. I'll keep in touch. Bye, B. Davis."

Next Brooke kisses Jamie, who is already hanging from Lucas chest in the bjorn, facing out. "Bye, tutorbaby. I love you so much. I'll miss you."

Next Lucas looks at Brooke. "I'll be back on Wednesday night. Date on Thursday?"

"Sure. Victoria will be back, so be ready."

"I will. I love you, pretty girl. I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Likewise, broody." Lucas holds Jamie a little out of the way with one hand, and Brooke's head with the other, while they exchange a deep, passionate goodbye kiss. "One for the road."

"One for the road, pretty girl. I'll be seeing you."

oooooooooooooooo

At the airport, as Lucas and Jamie head to their gate, Peyton kisses Jamie goodbye. "Bye little Scott boy. It was a lot of fun." She gets a wide, four teeth smile in return. "Bye Luke."

"Bye Peyt. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I'm beginning to see that the two of you belong together, you always did."

"That's what I believe too. Thank you, but we still need to talk."

"I know. We will see each other in a couple of weeks, I guess. We will talk then."

"It's a date, Peyt. Have a nice trip."

"You too, Luke. Bye."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your reviews. This is my favorite chapter in this fic so far. As usual, I own nothing related to OTH.

Chapter 9 – Carry on

The cab dropped Lucas and Jamie in front of the little picket fence house. Instantly Haley runs at them. "Jamie, Jamie, I missed you so much!" Jamie jumps up and down in the bjorn and uses his word. "Mommy! Mommy!" Nathan is right behind Haley, giving Jamie a kiss. "Missed ya, JimmyJam. Hi, big brother." Haley gets Jamie out of the bjorn, carries him in while Nathan helps

Lucas with the suitcases. "Hi, brother-in-law. We missed you too. Let me take care of young master Scott here, and I'll want to know everything. Both you and Brooke have been awfully short on the phone, and I know it's been an interesting three days."

Lucas smiles. "You have no idea. It's all good, so take your time and I'll make a full report. I could use a beer, though, as lubricant."

"Coming right up, big brother. Do you want one, Hales?"

"Sure."

"So, first tell me about the practices I missed. How is the team?"

Nathan updates Lucas on the team, while Haley puts Jamie on his pj's, makes him a bottle and settles in a chair with the baby, a bottle and a beer by her side. Nathan takes another chair, while Lucas stretches on the couch. "So Luke, report."

Lucas picks up the phone, and dials Brooke. "Let me first call Brooke. I think she will want to be a part of this conversation." Brooke answers. "Brooke Davis."

"Hi, pretty girl. We've just arrived home. I'll put you on speaker so we can all talk."

"Hi Scotts. Thanks for lending us Jamie. He was a total doll."

"Hi, tigger. We miss ya. And thank you for the babysitting." She smiles at Nathan. "We put it to good use."

Lucas gives a mischievous smile, and starts with the lead. "We are engaged."

"Ha, Peyton took the ring! How did that go?"

"Not Peyton, us. Brooke and myself."

Haley starts talking fast. "C'mon Luke! How could that happen? I know you are kind of flaky, but Brooke would never, never do that to Peyton. Even if she was still in love with you..."

At the same time, Nathan stands up, smiling to himself and turns to them. "I knew it!"

Lucas and Haley turn to Nathan and say at the exact same time. "You did?" Brooke starts giggling on the other side.

Nathan looks at the two of them, pretending to be annoyed. "Do you guys share the same brain? Of course I knew it. I don't think these two ever really quit pining for each other. It was just a matter of time. Congratulations. I am very happy for you two."

Brooke says. "Thank you champion, your blessing means the world to us. I hope tutormom comes around too. You know, you are right to be surprised, but the whole story will explain my side a little bit."

"Oh, tigger, I'm already around. I am surprised, but very happy for the two of you. I need the whole story though."

And so Lucas and Brooke tell them the story, beginning from the fake engagement. "...by the time I got to her office on thursday, we were into one another so badly we could hardly breathe. So, when Brooke told me that, if I offered her the ring that moment she would take it, I did. I mean, I didn't offer her the ring, cause I didn't have it there, but I offered her myself, forever. And she said yes.

I know she didn't plan to say that, she was pretty much just venting, as she usually does. But, most of the time, Brooke is amazingly on the level, so I wasn't really afraid she would say no.

Nathan laughed. "So, you guys got engaged, and then you kissed for the first time in almost two years. I'm not calling the two of you crazy because we were the ones that married at seventeen and became parents during high school graduation, but, good job. You give us a run for our money. But now you needed to deal with broken Peyton. That couldn't have been easy."

"Well, we still have to tell you the rest of the story, but even that is looking pretty good. When we parted ways at the airport, Peyton told me she was beginning to see that Brooke and I belong together, that we always did."

"That's very good, fiancee. I guess this is going to be a little easier than we thought."

Lucas continues to describe the last few days, and Nathan and Haley listen politely, until he gets to Peyton and Lindsay making out. First Haley asks. "How did you know, tigger?"

"They were acting weird, thick as thieves but a little embarassed. I know Peyton, and she does run that way a bit."

Then Nathan asked. "Is Lindsay pretty?". Lucas tells him that she is gorgeous and that Brooke actually invited her to do some modeling for CoB. Nathan then mumbles "I wish I had seen it...", which makes Haley frown and Brooke laugh.

"What, tigger? It wasn't funny."

"Luke said exactly the same thing, in the same tone of voice. Apparently it is not just a father, basketball and a history with a certain bony ass fake blonde that these two have in common. Although fake blonde in question was in the picture..."

"I'm glad we both seem to prefer brunettes in the end..., right little bro?"

"Spot on. Did you guys discuss when you'd like to get married?"

"I know where we would like to get married. A place at the beach in Tree Hill near Dan's beach house. I am right, pretty girl?"

"I like this idea, broody. We might want also to consider doing a big celebrity wedding in New York, just to promote your books and CoB. We haven't really discussed the "when", but it's going to take a while. We are going to deal with this long-distance thing for some time. For now, I really want to enjoy having Lucas back in my life, and in my bed, without worrying too much about the future."

"I completely agree with that, pretty girl. Specially the bed part."

Haley suggests. "Is it possible for us to get together and celebrate this a bit, maybe just the five of us?"

"Let me try something, tutormom. I have a friend who owns a private jet, and he has offered a couple of times to make it available, in case I want to go somewhere in a hurry. If the jet is available tomorrow, I'll come for lunch, and we can spend the day together. That way broody and I can act disgustingly in love for the day, something we haven't had the chance to do in public yet."

"Yuck, Hales. Do you remember these two last year? What did we sign up for?"

"That would be great! But Luke and Tigger, keep it PG-13, at least in front of my son."

"That ship may have sailed already, tutormom. You know I specialize in corrupting young Scott boys. You also knew that when you asked me to be godmother..."

"I had forgotten. Is it possible to take it back?" Haley laughs, looking at Nathan. "Maybe ask Peyton? Or Taylor? God, you are going to be family, tigger! My sister! You have no idea how happy that makes me feel."

"I have some idea, tutormom, cause I feel the same way. There is one thing that I hope you will not be upset. If Peyton accepts it, I will have her be my maid of honor. That's an old promise between us."

"I understand perfectly, tigger. Don't worry."

"Let us know about tomorrow. Bye, Brooke."

"Bye champion, tutormom, broody. Give tutorbaby a kiss from me."

"Bye pretty girl."

oooooooooooooooooooo

At nine in the morning Lucas was at the private aviation terminal of the local airport. Brooke arrived, wearing a very short, spaguetti strap bright green sundress, three inch white wedges and a high ponytail. There were two dozen people about at the terminal, and since every single male was staring at his fiancee anyways, he decides to provide a proper spectacle. He approached her close, so she was flat against him, placed one of his hands in the small of her back, and the other behind her head. He kissed her, first softly, and then deepening it into a hot french kiss, their tongues intertwining, as he leaned forward, she helplessly hanging from his body as he held her and kissed.

"Good morning to you, broody." And with a dimpled smile "Now, that's how a girl likes to be greeted."

"We aim to please, pretty girl. Your carriage awaits you. Any luggage?"

"No. I figured I could borrow anything needed from tutormom. However, I should probably warn you. I am wearing nothing under this dress."

"I noticed that. Any objection to beginning the day in the back of my Mustang on the way home?"

"I don't think so, my love. Just make sure we are not interrupted." And so Lucas found a secluded spot on the way home, and took a few minutes to greet his fiancee the way she really liked.

They arrive at the house, and it appears quiet. Lucas calls out, "anybody home?" and Haley can be heard faintly. "In the back." Lucas opens the front door and crosses the living room and the kitchen, on his way to the backdoor, when he notices that Brooke had stopped at the front door. As he approaches her, he notices her eyes are wet. "What is it, pretty girl?"

"This room..."

Lucas looks around, tiny living room, family room and kitchen combined. Second-hand furniture, toys and family pictures, old tv, some trophies, spotlessly clean. "It's home, pretty girl."

"That's right. It's home. I never really had this. The closest I've came were those months living at your mother's. You've been coming from work to this place, your borrowed, improvised family, for a whole year. I finally get it, Luke. You didn't go to California looking for Peyton. You went looking for this."

"You're exactly right. It was selfish of me and unfair with Peyton." Lucas places his hands on Brooke's shoulders and looks straight into her eyes. "But, in the end, I found it."

"Yeah, we both did. Until this moment, I don't think I had realized how much I want this, I've always wanted this, more than anything else. Thanks, Luke."

"There is nothing to thank, my love. Let's go see our family."

Haley was outside, wearing a bikini and lying on a recliner, with a book in her hand. She sees Lucas and Brooke, coming hand in hand and opens a huge smile. "Hey, guys. It's so good to see you together!". Then she looks again at them, taking in the slightly crumpled look and continues. "You two... nothing ever changes. Backseat of the Mustang, on the way from the airport?"

"Yup. Lotta catching up to do." And after checking Haley out. "It's so good to see you, rockstar. And looking very hot too."

Haley sets the book aside and gets up from the recliner, embracing Brooke in a big hug. "I've missed you so much Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott. Luke, would you mind taking Jamie inside, giving him a bottle and setting him down for a nap? He's been in the sun too long, and I want to catch up with my girl here. Nate went for a run and should be back soon."

"Sure. See you in a bit, pretty girl." Lucas picks up Jamie and offers his cheek to Brooke for a kiss. She kisses Jamie and gives Lucas a peck in the lips.

"Bye, gorgeous boys."

Haley watches Brooke following Lucas and Jamie with her eyes. "I know, tigger. Pretty hot pair, there."

"Yup... " Haley lies down again on the recliner, and Brooke pulls up a chair near her. "I've got it bad, sweetie. Worse than in high school. I was so afraid, so insecure, all kinds of things would get in the way. Now, he just turns my world inside out. And now I can see it's the same with him."

"It's crazy how it happened, though. I guess the two of you were finally ready. You were ready to let yourself go and he was ready to catch you. Both Nate and Karen always thought it was the two of you in the end. I didn't see it, although I probably should have. Did you tell Karen? She's going to be so happy."

"Not yet. She is coming to New York in three weeks, and we will let her know then. By the way, the engagement is on the down low, for now. We haven't told Peyton yet about that." Brooke pulls the necklace from her cleavage and shows Haley the ring hanging there. Haley screams.

"Holy cow, Brooke! Is it Keith's ring? Put it on, let look at it in its proper place."

Brooke undoes the necklace and puts the ring on her finger, extending her hand to Haley. "Yes it is Keith's. I guess I can keep it in my hand, while we are here. Please remind me to put it away before we leave. I have a little surprise for Lucas, but I wouldn't mind showing it to you first. After all, you gave me the idea." Brooke turns her back to Haley, and pulls her dress up. On the upper, outer side of her left buttock, a fresh tattoo, a tiny flaming heart, with the number three inside. "I had it done yesterday."

Haley traces around the tattoo with her finger. "This is a poweful statement, Brooke. He is going to flip out when he sees it." She frowns. "Do you think Peyton might have one of those somewhere?"

Brooke gives her a broad smile. "I don't care, sweetie, I truly don't." And a pause. "I love Peyton. You two are my sisters. But, where Lucas is concerned, I finally learned my lesson. Lucas is mine, and I am his. Where he is concerned, she can just go screw herself. Alone."

"Sounds like a good lesson, tigger. And high time too. Did you bring any clothes? Wanna borrow a bikini and come lie here with me? I have a tiny red thing, from Brazil, I think, that I haven't had the courage to use yet."

"That's sounds good, tutormom. I'll grab a couple of beers on the way."

Brooke puts on the red bikini and looks for Lucas, who in Jamie's nursery, sitting in a chair with the little boy in his lap, reading from an old nursery rhymes book. Jamie is almost asleep, so Lucas gets up, places Jamie on his crib and stands watching him, as Brooke comes and leans on him. Silently, Lucas and Brooke tiptoe out of the nursery and close the door. Lucas looks at Brooke and smiles, whispering in her ear. "This is one hot little Brooke. Love the outfit."

"I have a little surprise for you. Come hither, boy toy," pulling Lucas into his bedroom and closing the door.

Lucas heart is already beating faster, trying to imagine what kind of surprise red bikini Brooke had for him. "Pins and needles, pretty girl. What's the surprise?"

"I have a new tattoo."

Lucas looks at her, looking for it, and she turns around, pulling down the side string of her bikini, to show it. Lucas is speechless. He goes on his knees, eyes level with the little heart, and softly passes his fingers across it.

"So, fiancee, do you like it?"

"You know I like big romantic gestures. I've done my share, but you really are the best. After the eighty two letters, which is pretty hard to beat, this takes the prize." Lucas pulls Brooke down to her knees and gives her a deep slow kiss, of the romantic kind, that leaves them both tingling down to their toes. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"How about making a super close-up of that tat for the cover of my book?"

Brooke giggles. "You mean a super close-up of my shapely ass in booktores, billboards and millions of homes? Perfect. You are a true romantic too, broody dear."

"Assuming I hit it out of the park, I guess."

"I've heard rumors of a movie deal, sweetie. Lindsay and her father don't sleep on the job."

"How come I didn't hear anything?"

"They want you focused on the editing, and they wouldn't say anything unless it was a done deal. I think you should expect a home run, boy toy. I also think you should also expect to get lucky again, sometime today. This shapely ass is not done with you yet."

Lucas and Brooke head out to the backyard, where Haley is already stretched out on her recliner, book in hand. Haley puts her book down and smiles and looks at them. Brooke stretches on the recliner next to Haley and Lucas pulls up a chair, sitting next to Brooke. "You two look good together. In fact, you look better together now than you ever did in high school. I can't quite get why, though."

Lucas looks thoughful. "I think we know why. You remember, we had this crazy intensity in high school. It was great, but it was also a little exhausting and scary." He looks at Brooke, as if seeking her approval. She just smiles softly back at him. "The intensity is still here, perhaps even stronger. But this time, when we connected, we found something in each other that we didn't find before. We found home."

Haley looks at both of them. "I get it. I think Nathan and I always had this, in some way. That's probably why getting married felt right. I can also see this change in you. You appear more confortable together."

"That's right," Brooke says. "Actually, we both grew up a lot since graduation." She pauses. "There's something I realized today. We owe you guys big time, for giving Luke the time and the love he needed to heal after senior year."

"He gave back as much as he took, tigger. I am not sure Nate and I would have made it past this year without him being here. I saw Lucas healing and growing up this year. And I can see you've grown a lot too. What happened?"

Brooke smiles. "This may be a bit hard to believe, but mostly Victoria happened. I get strength and I learn self-assurance from her. I found out we are much more alike than I care to contemplate. Her inability to connect has been taught me to hold onto the people I love. When I saw Luke, hurting, lost, nearly two weeks ago, I knew I needed to grab him and never let him go again. Maybe just as a friend, or maybe as a lover or even maybe as a life partner and father of my children, I didn't care. My dear dried up mother finally taught me that whatever Luke and I have, it is too precious to waste." Brooke shakes her head and smiles. "Never mind the Hallmark stuff, tutormom, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Is it just me, or a boy gets twice as sexy with a baby in his arms?" Lucas and Haley follow Brooke's eyes to see Nathan standing at the doorway, shirtless and sweating, with a smiling Jamie in his arms."

"I don't know about Luke, but that one certainly does."

"It works with Luke too." Brooke slowly passes the tip of her tongue across her lips. "I noticed that in New York."

"Good job, little brother. I may need to borrow my nephew more often."

"You can make one of your own, big brother."

"Well, I rather like that one." And looking at Brooke, "I have no problem practicing to make one of ours, though."

Nathan hands Jamie over to Brooke. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready to grill some burgers. Luke, please put some taters to roast, and prepare a salad. We should let the girls just relax in the sun."

"You got it little brother."

"We got a pair of good ones, tutormom. Good job."

"Don't I know it. I've had both of them to myself this past year. Isn't it amazing how good they turned out, knowing their father?"

"That's right, although I am not a prize as far as parents go either... Lord, our children will have Dan and Victoria as grandparents! Maybe we should adopt."

"Let's hope it's all in the upbringing. Although you and Nate seem to have done fine with crazy parents and crazy upbringing."

"And we owe a lot to you and Luke, tutormom."

"I don't know. Somehow, I think you would have both done OK. In the end, it's the heart that counts, and you guys have huge ones. Changing subjects, I've been dying to ask you, tigger. How is Peyton really doing?"

Brooke tells Haley the whole story of Peyton's visit, the move to New York, the new jobs, the idea of co-designing a grunge line for CoB with her. How professionally things seem to be looking up, and her reaction, bad, but better than expected, to Brooke and Lucas being back together. Finally Haley sighs. "Well, it appears the three of you have this business in hand. I am happy for all of you.

Brooke smiles. "The next challenge is Victoria. She is going to be there when I go back home tonight, and I have two big things to deal with her. I am changing the way CoB is run, and taking away some of her responsibilities, which is not going to happen without a fight, and on Wednesday, Luke comes home." And with a happy giggle. "To my bed. Hm. It's our bed now. It's only been three days! Anyways, Victoria is going to be difficult about this too."

"Good luck, tigger." Now Haley giggles. "You guys used to make me a little unconfortable, going at it like rabbits. Somehow, now it just makes me happy. I suspect that being around you two is enven going to improve my sex life. I am going to tell you something I shouldn't, but It's just too good."

Brooke's eyes light up. "What, tutormom, what?"

"Lucas told me last night that in two days back with you, he had as much sex as he had in a year and a half with Peyton."

Brooke gives a broad dimpled smile with that, but, after a moment, frowns. "I don't understand. My boy toy likes sex and he is damn good at it. Blondie is no slouch in that depertment either. What was the problem?"

Haley squints at Brooke. "I have a theory."

Brooke stares back at Haley, and it dawns on her. "Me. You think I was the problem."

"We can't know for sure, but it fits. At least from Lucas side. If he kept thinking of you while doing it with Peyton, just the guilt would keep him away. He could have been afraid to call her "Brooke" in the middle of things."

"If he felt like this, why did he stay with her? Why propose?"

"He was absolutely sure he had no hope with you, so I guess he was doing the best he could, trying to get over you. It was unfair with Peyton, but, to be honest, she asked for it."

Brooke seems to deflate a bit, shoulders sagging. "You know, I always felt very guilty for leaving Peyton behind the day of the shooting. But, thinking back, breaking up with Lucas was worse. I was insecure and afraid, so I left him behind. He was still trying to cope with losing Keith and basketball, and then he had to deal with losing the girl he loved, without even really understanding why. I abandoned him when he needed me, and broke both our hearts in the process."

"We were, and still are, children, tigger. These were big, adult issues, coping with multiple life-altering losses, and serious relationships. I am not saying you didn't make a mistake which cost the two of you a lot of unecessary heartbreak, but you can also let yourself off the hook quite a bit. You were not ready. Besides, it appears that everyone is finding their way to where they belong."

"You're right, tutormom." Brooke goes over to Haley and hugs her. "Thank you."

"Don't forget, sweetie, relationships are hard, even the good ones. You guys are in a romantic honeymoon right now, and that is great. But the difficult stuff will come. My best advice is to keep talking. Just keep talking"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan calls. "Hey guys, lunch is nearly ready. It's getting too hot outside. Can we eat inside?"

Haley gets up and grabs Jamie. "We will change and be right there."

Brooke comes to Lucas. "Can I borrow a shirt, maybe some boxers?"

Lucas gives her a wicked half smile. "I have just the thing. A little surprise for you." Lucas grabs her hand and leads her to his room. He gives her an old college jersey and hunts for a box in the back of his closet. In the box, he picks out a pair of tiny red shorts with "hot" written across the bottom. "Do you remember these?"

Brooke is not easy to embarass, but she look a little flushed. "Of course I remember. So you had them all this time? I swear I turned the apartment inside out looking for them."

During their non-exclusive fase, Brooke spent a few weeks trying to seduce Lucas. Several times, she used those shorts, together with tight tank tops, because she knew it drove him crazy. One of the first times they hooked up afterwards, she was again wearing them. As she was beginning to undress, Lucas stopped her. He told her: "I've been dreaming of these shorts, and of peeling them off you for weeks now. Please allow me." He went on his knees in front of her, kissing, biting and licking as he very slowly removed the shorts. The next day, Brooke was looking for the shorts and never found them.

"So, you stole them. I should have known."

"Yeah. You could say I borrowed them without asking. Now I am returning them. They look better with you inside anyways. They are clean, by the way. I washed them a few times."

"Why did you wash them?" Lucas just stares at her with a lazy half-smile. "Oh!" She jumps on his neck and gives him a long sloppy kiss. Once that was done, she looks down, and confesses in a small voice. "You know, I've had it as bad as you. Almost every time I've brooked myself all this time, I was wearing your grey hoodie."

She moves a few feet away and slowly removes the bikini bottom. She wiggles her tight ass at him. "Well, broody, since you removed them, you can put them back now. And take your time."

A few minutes later, Brooke puts on the college jersey, but she makes a knot on the side, making it into an improvised tank top. She twirls around for Lucas.

"You look like a wet dream come true."

When they come to the living room, and Haley looks at Brooke and frowns. "Wait, are these the lost shorts?" Brooke smiles. "They are! Brooke almost drove me crazy hunting for them." Haley turns to Lucas. "You had them! All this time..." she smiles. "There must be quite a story here."

"They look nice on her." Nathan adds, earning a sharp look from his wife.

Brooke smiles dreamily. "Let me just say I fully approve Luke borrowing them. But I'm happy to have them back." She touches Lucas softly in the arm and looks into his eyes. "It was a very nice surprise."

The two couples eat, drink, play with Jamie and joke among themselves, talk lightly about the past, their friends and their lives. Brooke feels, perhaps for the first time ever, that she is part of a real family. They toast to the engagement and to their future. Finally, Brooke persuades Haley to bring out her guitar, and play a couple of songs for them. After lunch, Haley and Nathan clean up and take care of Jamie, while Lucas and Brooke lock themselves in Lucas room, for some very slow, sweet and quiet lovemaking, falling asleep in each other's arms afterwards.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucas is driving Brooke back to the airport. They have been quiet for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. Brooke breaks the silence. "I'm tempted to lease a small private jet."

Lucas laughs softly. "That would certainly make long-distance life easier, pretty girl. But It's probably not a good idea. It's a big commitment , and with the expansion plans for COB, you will probably need to conserve capital."

Brooke frowns at Lucas, surprised by his business common sense. "I may do it as a personal purchase. You are right that it is not a good time for COB."

"We should be patient, my love, even if it goes against the grain a bit."

Brooke sighs. "You're right, patience." She giggles. "Not my strong suit."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – New York

As I arrive at the penthouse, mother is sitting in the couch, sipping a scotch and reading a magazine. "Hello, mother."

"Oh, hello Brooke. I've been waiting for you the whole day. Where were you?"

"I was visiting the Scotts."

She looks confused. "Who?"

"Nathan, Haley, Lucas and James Scott. They live together in a small college town outside Charlotte. Not that it's any of your business. They are my oldest friend, my closest friend, my boyfriend and my godson. In other words, my family." I'm not ready to discuss my engagement with mother.

"This is not your family. Since when the bastard Scott boy is your boyfriend?"

As usual, she makes my blood boil. But I've learned a thing or two over the years. I look straight into her eyes, reflecting my anger, but I reply is a very sweet voice. "Well, mother. If you ever use that hateful word again in connection with Lucas Scott, you will never see me again."

"Suit yourself. I thought that the Scott boy was Peyton Sawyer's boyfriend."

"He was, and now he is mine."

"He is not good enough for you. He brings in no money, family or connections. He has cheated on you, and broken your heart. You're making a huge mistake."

"A few weeks ago I told you that Lucas Scott was the boy I would give up everything for. Do you remember that?"

"Yes. It made no sense then, and it still makes no sense."

"Well, since then, he has proven to be a formidable asset. When you sign the contract between CoB and the Aranda chain next week, remember. Through his intelligence and charm, he got us that contract."

"Hm. If you say so."

"You don't have to take my word for it. Bring up Lucas' name, casually, with Mercedes Aranda. You'll see. Keep an open mind, mother. You don't have to like him to appreciate his contribution."

"You're in love with him, again."

"I've been in love with him since I was sixteen, mother. He is the only boy I ever really wanted."

"What's going to happen when he runs back to Peyton, again?"

I give my mother a big smile, which appears to disconcert her a bit. "You let me worry about that."

"Very well, daughter. It's your life. I want to talk about the expansion plans. There are some crazy rumors floating around. I'm the CEO of Clothes over Bros, and I am completely in the dark about it. That's not right."

"I've been working on the expansion, but the plans are far from ready. I can tell you the basic idea. CoB will become one company under a parent company called Brooke Davis Fashion. There will be three other companies under that umbrella. A fragrances and cosmetics company, a media company and a design company. The expansion should be financed by selling stock on the mother company. The idea is to double the capital of CoB, so current holders of CoB stock can trade their shares for shares of the mother company at a two for one ratio. They will also be given options to purchase stock at the same value up to keeping their current share of the company. This should give the mother company enough capital to finance the expansion, if we are careful."

"I will be CEO of the new company?"

"I don't think so. That would actually be a waste of your talents. For now, I'll be the CEO of the mother company, which will basically be an investment bank for the subsidiaries. You will stay on CoB and oversee its own expansion. We are going to open at least another four stores, increase our production and logistics to serve the new point-of-sale contracts and implement an expansion into the european market. We are currently talking to an executive of L'Oreal to be CEO of the cosmetics company, and we are head hunting for an executive for the media company. Of course, the design company is mine. Your opinion?"

"You appear to be taking the right steps. I just wish you would consult with me more closely. I'm afraid your inexperience and lack of business sense may end up endangering our company."

"I'm working with an experienced consultant, a good law firm and an investment bank. These plans should be set in motion in about six months. I am not using your experience on the expansion because, first, you don't really have this kind of experience, which my consultant does. Second, the success of this enterprise depends crucially on increasing CoB's market value, because that's where the expansion capital is coming from. So, I need you focused on that."

"Who is this consultant you seem to value so highly?"

"His name is Andrew Hargrove, a very rich, very smart kiwi. Check him out." He is family too, but I'll keep that information to myself for now.

"Do you have enough capital to retain control of the mother company?" Now I must keep a poker face. That, of course, is the sixty-four dollar question, since dear mom would love to steal control of the company from me. Any board of investors with a majority share can be easily convinced to remove me as CEO, because of my age and inexperience. Also, if she opposes the restructuring, she could easily block it, despite my controlling interest in CoB. Just a little lawsuit on behalf of the minority shareholders would be enough, and, again, my age and inexperience makes me vulnerable. So the trick is to let her think that I will not have enough money to keep control of the parent company, specially if CoB becomes substantially more valuable in the next few months. That way, she will see the restructuring as an opportunity, not a threat.

"It depends on the market value of CoB at the closing. I have some money. By the way, I'm going to sell the penthouse."

"Really?" That appears to be a bit desperate, which is my intention. "Should I be planning to move?"

"No. I want to sell to a real estate company that would be willing to write a short term lease back to me.

"Now you are selling your own home to finance this plan of yours. This just shows your lack of experience and business sense. You should stick to designing, which is what you're good at, and leave the business decisions for people who know about business. But, ok. It's your company. I'll not stand in your way."

Bingo.

I'm getting ready for bed when the phone rings. "Hi fiancee."

"Hi pretty girl. I miss you already."

"I miss you too. Anything new?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You brilliant godson learned a new word."

"What? Daddy? Uncle?"

"No. Ball."

We both laugh. "So, a new generation of Scotts arise."

"I hope Lily favors my mom's side and becomes a cheerleader, not a girl ballplayer."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, there has never been a Lady Raven team."

"That's actually a shame."

"Do you remember Faith? She was in Tree Hill High until sophomore year."

"Skinny black girl? Real pretty?"

"That's the one. She is one hell of a ball player. Her mother was junior varsity coach, and they moved away because she got a job as head coach in another high school. So, Faith went to a high school that had a girl basketball team, and she is now going to a school in Philadelphia, on a basketball scholarship."

"Wow. Were you close?"

"In middle school, Haley, Faith and I were inseparable. It was hard on Hales when Faith moved away, because she was her best girl friend. Faith was very much part of the Rivercourt gang, and she had a crush on Skills. I'm pretty sure they would have ended up together if she hadn't moved away."

"I wish I had known her. Sounds like someone I would have liked."

"Oh, junior year Brooke would have loved her. Sophomore year Brooke, not so much. I met her once when we were dating, and she was really shocked that I was with you. She thought I had sold out the Rivercourt."

"You keep in touch."

"Not really. I was talking on the phone with her mother the other day, about one of the players on her team, and I asked about Faith. Here is an idea. How about I get in touch with her, and invite her to meet us in New York? Dinner at the penthouse, a Knicks game or maybe a Broadway show. She can spend the night and go back to Philly in the morning. She is a dear friend, and I think you would both enjoy it."

"That sounds fun, fiancee. Please set it up, and let me know."

"Changing subjects, did your mom go for it?"

"Hook, line and sinker. Sometimes it's good to be underestimated."

"Good job. What's the bottom line?"

"CoB is currently worth something between eight and ten. If the value at closing is anything below seventeen, I'll be fine. I know the value is going up in the next few months, but I find it very unlikely it will go beyond that."

"I can come up with one, if you need it. Maybe more if I rush it with the book editing."

"Wow! I had no idea my fiancee was such a man of substance. Well, with one more, We're safe until eighteen."

We stay in silence for a little bit. "Luke."

"Pretty girl?"

"Will you read for me?"

"The doctor?"

"Oh, yes. The fish one."

A minute later. "You ready?"

"Yes, please."

"From there to here, from here to there, funny things are everywhere..."

There is a question I keep asking myself. How did I ever managed to live without him?

There's a soft knock on the door. I open the door, and I honestly try to keep my cool, since mother is around here somewhere. One look into his eyes and I just can't. I let ou a squeal and literally jump on him, so he ends up carrying me, while we kiss. Three nights without him, and that's who I become? Sweet. I'm still in his arms when mother comes pounding out of her room. "Mr. Scott."

"Ms. Davis. Please, call me Lucas."

"She looks at me, and back at him, with narrowed eyes. "What have you done with my daughter?"

He sets me down, looks into her eyes and smiles. "So far, I just kissed her. But the night is young."

She straightens herself, and tucks a lock of her hair behind an ear. Holy cow! She is not immune either. "Are you after her money?"

He continues to look into her eyes. "Sure." After a pause. "And her body, and her peace of mind. I'll take all of Brooke, if she lets me. But mostly, I want to make her happy." He looks at me, and then back at her, his smile broadening. "How do you think I'm doing?"

My knees go a little watery at his words. Mother looks at me. She seems a little at a loss for a moment. I think I see a hint of a smile hidden in her scowl. She looks back at Lucas, her eyes hardening again. "You don't deserve her."

"With that, Ms. Davis, I entirely agree. I only hope we can grow old together before she notices it."

"I knew your father. Although we didn't attend the same schools, we were often at the same parties growing up. I even went out with him a couple of times. You remind me of him. He had an easy way with words too."

"It's not a legacy to be proud, Ms. Davis. But it is part of who I am."

"I understand he lost his way. He wasn't a bad boy, you know." She looks distant for a second. Then she really surprises me. She touches Lucas arm, and gives him a brief smile. "You can call me Victoria." She turns around and walks out.

"I cannot believe it, fiancee. She actually approves of you."

"She does?"

"Yup."

He just stares at me for a bit. "She dated Dan. Twice."

I giggle. "I heard it too. Can you imagine it?"

He shudders. "No."

"You know, she is not wrong. He couldn't be all bad if your mother loved him."

"I know. Oh, by the way, Faith is coming on Friday evening."

"Cool! Where are we going?"

"Well, I talked it over with her, and she just wants to stay in. Dinner, and maybe a movie. Something girlie, she said."

I smile. "Leave that to me."

"I'll cook, Ok?"

"Oh, that's fine. I had a key of the apartment made for you. I also set aside some closet space and a couple of drawers. Luke, this is your home too, now."

"Thank you, pretty girl. So, shall we go to our bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Hey Miranda, what's up?"

"Boss' mood's up. Guess you're in town."

"I'm glad I make your life easier."

"Go right in, stud. She'll be pleased to see ya."

I go in without knocking. She is at the drawing table, working on a sketch.

"Hey pretty girl. Ready to leave?"

"Luke! You scared me. Gimme another ten minutes to finish this sketch."

I love the focus she brings to her work. Hunched up, one elbow on the board, hand in her hair, holding up her head. Tip of the tongue showing up between her lips, the other hand busy with her drawing. Totally oblivious to anything else but her art. I pick up my cell phone and take a picture, which I forward to Peyton with a question. "Charcoal on paper?". Thirty seconds later I get a reply. "Nice shot. Yes, when I get back to NY." I reply "Thnx"

She sets the sketch aside and lifts her head, smiling at me. "I have two questions for you, fiancee. First, in a month CoB will be presenting our fall catalog. This is a big fashion event, with a cocktail. Do you agree to announce our engagement then? Second, I'd like to do our wedding here, about one year afterwards. I mean to reserve the Boathouse for the reception and do the ceremony itself outside, by the lake."

"Fine for the engagement, and I guess fine for the big fancy New York wedding too. I assume we're going to hire a planner, and work it with the CoB marketing. Just keep Lindsay in the loop, please."

"You're going to ask Nate to be your best man."

"Yes. Are you going to ask Peyton to be maid of honor?"

"It's either her or Haley. I honestly don't know. I hope I can get Peyton, but..."

"Jamie and Lily will be turning two."

"Wow. That pair is going to look adorable.

"Since we are talking about the future, I'm going to be looking for a way to move here junior year. I'll probably be talking about to NYU, but I want a deal that includes basketball. About wedding planning, I'm there, for whatever you want, ok?"

"Don't worry. If you want, you can probably just show up at the appointed time."

"I can be more involved than that pretty girl. I know how important this is for you."

"Thank you, fiancee. I'll keep that in mind. What time is Faith supposed to show up?"

"Around eight." It was close to six now. "I'll walk you home, so you can change and relax. I'll go to the supermarket, and get started on dinner."

As I get in, Mother is sitting on the couch, reading some legal document, glass of wine nearby. "Good evening, Brooke, how was your day?"

I sigh. "It was fine, Mother. What about yours?"

"I had a long meeting with a couple of our main fabric suppliers. They want a price hike, and I've been holding out, trying to get them to accept more restrictive quality control as compensation. They finally agreed today, so we will pay, in average, about three percent more, but we will probably get a reduction in as much as a third of quality rejection of finished product. This is actually revenue positive."

"Excellent job, mother. Let me know if your estimate of reduction in quality rejection holds as you expect. Lucas and I are having a friend for dinner. Lucas is cooking. You're welcome to join us, if you want."

Mother looks surprised. "The boy cooks?"

"He is quite good at it. His mother is one of the best chefs I know, and he learned from her. He can run the kitchen in a small diner like a professional."

"What else is he good at?"

"He is an excellent auto mechanic, pretty handy with general repairs, he can take care of a baby, a brilliant writer, excellent basketball coach, an extraordinary lover and the most decent man I know."

"Sounds like a prince. Except for cheating on you with your best friend and jumping on her bed soon after you two broke up last year."

I giggle. "You're sounding like a concerned mother. Let me just catch my breath a bit."

"I mean it. How do you know this time he is for real?"

It sounds like she is really trying, which raises alarms, but warms my suspicious heart anyways. I decide to level with her. "What happened between Lucas, Peyton and I junior year was unfortunate, but all three of us had part of the responsibility. I fell for him hard and fast, while he was still uncertain between his old crush on Peyton and his growing relationship with me. Peyton fell for him even before I did, but, defensive as she is, she didn't own up to it. I used that as an excuse to go after him, even knowing that she was interested. I shouldn't have done that, and they shouldn't have cheated. We were idiots, but we were sixteen. Later we became friends. Lucas and Peyton settled into a close, easy friendship that seems to work well for both of them. Lucas and I started as friends and soon begun to fall for each other. For me, it was just getting back to where I was. For him, it was finally letting what we had started the previous year progress. Lucas and I ended up junior year head over heels in love with each other. That hasn't changed since. Everything else is complications arising from our history and the horrible things that happened senior year. He didn't jump into Peyton's bed after we broke up. I pushed him. Hard. As soon as it was possible for us, we were right back where we belong."

"You're just nineteen, Brooke. You both have your whole life ahead of you. Why do you think you found the love of your life in high school?"

I laugh. "You know, part of it is having Nathan and Haley right next to us. The other part is that we don't feel nineteen. We are both accomplished professionals, with heavy responsibilities in the real world, both independently wealthy and, neither of us has the time or the inclination to fool around and be our age, except between us and at closed doors. Both of us need a real partner, to lean on and to help carry out our roles and to be able to relax around. That we happen to be completely in love and suit each other perfectly for what we need, is just serendipity."

"Very well. I can accept that. I had meetings with Mercedes Aranda, and I mentioned Lucas. Your boy impressed her and probably got us that contract. I've been quietly talking to other people about him. I agree with you. The boy is an asset, and, despite his origins, he is a fitting partner for you."

What came over her? "Thank you, mother. That means a lot."

"There is more I need to say. I did not believe you could make your fashion line work, and when you did I attributed it as a combination of beginner's luck and you having an unusual eye for design and style. I have consistently treated you as a child which happened to have a superlative creative streak, which should be kept away from the nitty-gritty of the business side of the company. I have been wrong. You've been displaying a consistent business sense and mature decision making which has taken me far too long to recognize. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for underestimating you. And I am proud of you and your accomplishments."

I look at her, through tears. She is saying things I've always wanted to hear. I enjoy hearing it, but I know my mother. She is a ruthless businesswoman, and I'm pretty certain she will steal the company from me if I let her. I don't doubt there is a measure of sincerity in what she is saying, but I know it is also intended, at least in part, to make me lose my focus for the struggle ahead. At the end, I have to take this as a graduation ceremony. I am no longer a pawn to be moved about. I'm an equal, a respected ally or opponent, depending on circumstances. "I have something to tell you."

I pull out the engagement ring. "He asked and I said yes. We're keeping it quiet for now, but we will anounce it during the fall catalog presentation."

"It's beautiful, Brooke. Congratulations."

"The wedding will be in June or July next year, here in New York. We are hiring a wedding planner, but you may be part of the planning, if you want." I'm curious. I have no idea if planning her only daughter's wedding is something she ever wanted, or meant to be involved with. I realize I know very little about the woman in front of me.

"Your father and I will pay for everything, Brooke. It's only proper. I'll be happy to help organize it." I'll be damned. Maybe she even means it.

"Thank you, Mother."

That moment Lucas arrives with a couple of supermarket bags.

"Hi, fiancee." I love it how fast he is on the uptake. "Hello, future mother-in-law, pretty girl."

She actually gives him a small smile. "Hello, Lucas. You can keep calling me Victoria. I'm going out, I don't want to intrude in your dinner. But I have a request."

"What?"

"I want you to cook dinner for the three of us some other time. Brooke says you are a good cook. I'd like to see that."

"It will be a pleasure, Victoria."

As she leaves, he looks at me with a puzzled expression. "What was that?"

I smile and grab his neck, to pull him for a kiss. "It's a long story, my love. Later."

The door rings. "Will you get that, pretty girl? I've got my hands full right this second."

I open the door. "Faith, Hi.. I'm Brooke Davis. It's very nice to see you again. Please come in."

She is a beautiful girl, about five nine, size two, with the poise typical of serious athletes. An interesting face, lively eyes and a luscious milk chocolate coloring. She is wearing low sandals, distressed skinny jeans and a simple white blouse, no make-up, large gold hoops in her ears and a thin gold necklace. Her hair was done in tight ringlets framing her face and coming down to her shoulder, unpainted nail cut short. Simple, good sense of style and sizzling hot. She shakes my hand. Strong and rough hands, like Lucas.

"Hi. It's very nice seeing you again." She looks around. "God, what a gorgeous place." She is pleasantly friendly until she sees Lucas coming out to greet her. "Luke!" Her face opens in a broad smile, she jumps in his arms, and hugs him. He has a pleased grin, as he hugs her back. "Fay, sweetheart. It's been way too long." It's a bit strange to see Lucas this intimate with someone I hardly know. It just shows that there was a long time in his life before he became a huge part of mine.

"Dinner will ready in about half an hour. Do you girls want some wine?"

"Sure, Luke."

"Yes, please."

"So, just to get started, last time I saw Fay, it was the day after we got back together senior year. I took Peyton to see Ellie in River City. I knew that's where Fay's family had moved, and I asked around, until I found her. We played two-on-two against a pair of players from their high school team and beat them nicely."

"So, you guys have been together almost two years?"

"Not really. We broke up in January last year, and just got back together two weeks ago. What about you? I know you got a basketball scholarship for Bryn Mawr, cause your mother told me. What else? Boyfriend, major?"

"No boyfriend. I'm premed. Between school and the team, I hardly have time to blink."

"Premed? Wow. So you're a brainiac like Luke and Haley."

"Not quite like those two, but I do ok."

"Don't let her fool you, pretty girl. This girl was the math whizz of the bunch. She had Mouth beat by a mile."

"I know you're assistant coach for last year's second division champions. What else are you doing?"

"Well, this year I'm head coach."

"A student head coach? Never heard of that."

"It's Whitey's arrangement. I've also wrote a book, that got picked up by one of the publishing houses here in New York. Brooke and I reconnected when I came to sign the contract."

"What about Haley?"

"I told you she married my brother Nathan junior year, became a famous singer/songwriter and came back to Tree Hill. What you probably don't know is that she had a baby graduation day. Jamie. He's a doll. I've been living with Nathan, Haley and Jamie."

"Wow. What about you, Brooke? Do you go to school here in New York?"

"No. I came to New York to take fashion design at Parsons, but I dropped out. I started a fashion line in high school, called Clothes over Bros, and it grew, and grew. So, basically I design clothes and manage my company."

"I think I have one of your dresses in my closet. I had no idea. It's a huge deal, isn't it?"

"It bought me this place, for example."

"Let me go finish preparing dinner. Brooke, do you mind setting up the table? The menu is a warm spinach salad, with almonds and a honey mustard dressing, ribeye steak, medium rare, and baked potato with the trimmings and berries with ice cream for dessert. I'll bring out the salad while the steak finishes broiling."

"You know, there's something I'm dying to know. At the end of sophomore year you didn't know who we were. How did you two ever get together?"

"We got together three times. The first time, no one could believe it. I was supposed to play with him for a week and then get bored. Instead I fell for him like a ton of bricks. The fool there, on the other hand, instead of falling for me the same way, kept getting confused between me and my best friend Peyton. It ended badly."

"I get it you falling for him. He was the sweetest, most incredible boy ever. I had a crush on Skillz, hot piece of ass that he is, but Lucas, I put on a pedestal. He had that idiotic crush on the fake blonde for years, but I swear, if he had given me half a chance, I'd have gone for him in a second."

"It took him a few months to finally fall for me like he should have from the start. I never really fell out of love, just got really afraid and confused after getting burned. So it took us a few more months of mutual pining to get together the second time. We had a horrible year, and some confusion arose, and since I was still pretty skittish, I pushed him away after five months of bliss. Three weeks ago we found the mutual feelings were still there and all the confusion had dissipated away, so here we are now. For good."

"I think you are lucky Brooke Davis."

"I know I am"

"But I'm beginning to see that Luke is pretty lucky as well."

Lucas is coming back from the kitchen and has heard some of that.

"I sure am, Fay. I consider this third time a cosmic miracle. I never dreamed I could be this happy."

I'm curious about her too. "You've never been in love?"

"Oh, I've dated, kissed a few frogs. Never had anything even remotely like what you two clearly have."

"Don't worry, sweetie. He's out there."

At some point, they start to discuss basketball, and I tune out. Finally, I go do the kitchen clean up, and leave them discussing the fine points of some defense or another. From someone who really doesn't understand anything about it, it sure looked like Faith could hold her end of the conversation with Luke about basketball tactics. That means one hell of a sharp lady in my book.

After an amusing Christmas movie, where the main actors looked a lot like Peyton and Chris Keller, we said our goodnights and went to bed.

"I really like her, fiancee. We must do this again."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we haven't kept in touch. You know Fay and Hales used to be very close, and I don't think Nate even knows her. What about we try to get them all here for a visit, but make it a surprise?"

"The Memorial day weekend?"

"That's in three weeks. Short notice, but we can try. I'll talk to Naley tomorrow, you talk to Fay."

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I have a flight at eight. There's practice at ten, and I just might make it if I hurry. This means I should leave at half past six."

"Then we have no time to lose, fiancee. Come here."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – New York.

Taking a cab from the Garment District to Central Park East at six in the afternoon is a waste of time. So I put my heels on my purse, grab a pair of ballet shoes I keep around and walk home. Besides, it's been a beautiful spring day, temperature hovering above seventy, so I take it slowly, enjoying the window shopping and the people in the street. By the time I get to my building, the stress of the day is gone, and I'm in a very good mood, just looking foward to a long soak and a long phone call with my other half in North Carolina.

In the lobby, I find a long legged skinny blonde stretched in a chair, eyes closed, listening to music.

I get near her and touch her arm. She opens her eyes slowly, looks at me and gives me a sharp little smile, removing the earbuds and standing up for a hug."BDavis, Hi."

"PSawyer! So nice to see you.. Why didn't you tell me you were arriving? I would have left you a key."

"I got here an hour ago. My plane arrived early, and I figured I could just wait for you. No sweat." She looks at me. "I mean, a little sweat. Did you walk from work?"

"Yeah. Going around by car at this hour is just a waste of time, and the weather is very nice." Peyton had a pair of large suitcases. "Let's drag your stuff upstairs."

"These two suitcases contain most of my life in Los Angeles. There's a couple of boxes with CD's, books and a few other things that I dispatched, but, for the most part, this is it."

We drag her suitcases to her room and drop them there, returning to the living room. "So BDavis, what were your plans for the evening?"

"Nothing much. Soaking in the bathtub and calling Lucas. Hadn't gotten as far as dinner yet." The mention of Lucas draws a little cloud on the eyes an otherwise unusually sunny Peyton. "What about you, do you want to take a bath, rest? I know we have a lot to catch up."

"What about you follow your plan, soak and call your boyfriend. I'll take a shower, unpack these suitcases and change. We reconvene here, say in an hour, for a pizza and catch up?"

"Make that an hour and a half, and you're on." I like long soaks.

I come back to the living room wearing an exercise suit and fluffy sandals. Peyton is wearing a large band t-shirt and shorts, her hair tied in a messy bun atop her head. She is in the phone, ordering pizza. "Pepperoni, extra cheese ok?"

"It's fine." I open a bottle of wine and pour two glasses, that I take to the couch.

"So, PSawyer, updates from the last couple of weeks, or the monkey in the room?"

"Let's do the monkey, Brooke. It's a simple question. How did you and Lucas get back together?"

"All right. Short answer first. I've been in love with him since I told you back in junior year. He's been in love with me since the Winter Formal junior year. Everything that happened in between, including you, was due to a complicated history and a nasty set of circumstances. When he came here three weeks ago we started talking and quickly it became clear that the complications had disappeared, and our feelings were very much still there. And that's all."

"Which complication disappeared? Me?"

"No. Why did I break up with him last year? I was afraid of getting hurt again, and uncertain about his feelings. That's why I pushed him away. He was never uncertain or afraid, He knew perfectly well he wanted to be with me. The big obstacle between us was my fear and insecurity. That's what disappeared. After a whole year living here with my mother, I finally learned that closing yourself off, and denying what's in your heart is much worse than taking chances. Victoria is the perfect example. When Lucas came here three weeks ago I was on my way to turning into Victoria. He saved me, again."

"I still don't understand how you could do this, I mean, getting back with him knowing how it would hurt me. It's so unlike you."

"Sweetie, I love you. I love you so much that you stole the love of my life twice, and I forgave you. But I could not really forgive you for tossing him aside afterwards. Do you have any idea what it felt like? He was here, broken up and confused, after he offered you the one thing I wanted most in this world and you turned him down. You stole him from me to break his heart less than a year later? How could I do this knowing it would hurt you? It was so damn easy, I had to fight myself not to gloat. You skittish little brat.

She looks down. "You know. I guess I did deserve that. I've been regretting not saying yes to him since that day. But in truth, it's best this way. I have the impression you guys are exactly where you belong."

"Oh, you have no idea how right you are about that. You know, I don't know if you're ready for this or not, but you're still my best friend, so here it goes." I pull out the ring. "He offered me forever that very Thursday, and I accepted it." I take the ring from the necklace and put it in my finger, for good now.

Peyton takes my hand and examines the ring. "Is this Keith's ring?"

"Yes." Peyton starts crying.

"It's beautiful Brooke. Congratulations. From the bottom of my heart."

"We will be married in June next year., here in New York. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"I did promise, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"Then, yes. I'll stand right by your side when you marry Lucas. I love you both, you two are my family."

"Thank you, PSawyer. This means a lot to me."

We embrace, and stay that way until the pizza arrives.

It's ten in the evening when Lucas gets home. He lets himself in, and I jump on his neck, for a proper greeting. He gives me a searing kiss. "Hi, pretty girl. Nice to see that cat out of the bag and in your finger. Victoria?"

"Still in Spain. She comes back next week."

"All right. What about you, Peyt. What's up?"

"Hi Luke. I'm signing up a new band called Fast Slap for SIA and working with the Oxymorons for Green Cow. I'd like your opinion of Fast Slap later."

"If you want useful input, you should ask Haley. All I can say is whether I like it or not."

"That's not a bad idea, Luke. I will ask Haley for help."

I sat on one of the stuffed chairs, with Brooke in my lap. It's the first time since high school that Peyton is really seeing us together, and I am watchful for her reaction. I can see it's not exactly a walk in the park, but she is coping with it. "So, Brooke tells me you are going to be her maid of honor. Thanks. It means a lot."

"Luke, it's obvious that the two of you belong together. I'm her best friend, and I care for you a lot. I need to support your happiness."

"I still need to talk to you about what happened."

"I have just one question for you Lucas. Why did you propose to me?"

"The main reason is that I wanted my own family. I was living with Nate, Hales and Jamie for a year, a kind of third parent in their home, but it was their home. When I came to LA with a ring for you, I was looking for my home. It wasn't about you and I going for our next step, it was me, looking for something I needed. It was stupid, and a little unfair with you, and for that I'm sorry."

"The family you really wanted is sitting in your lap right now."

"I didn't even dream that Brooke might still be an option, Peyton. The harsh truth is that, for me, being with you was always my level best attempt of getting over Brooke. It would never work either. I just don't love you that way, and I don't think I ever would. I'm glad you turned me down in LA. Proposing to you was one more of a series of mistakes I've made over the years concerning my relationship with the two of you. I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you, Luke. I can't be mad with you for a mistake we made together. It's such a cliche. I was always the rebound girl. I probably even knew that at some level when I turned you down. Right now, I just wish you two all the happiness you can find." She gives a faint smile. "I think I even found my rebound boy. I went on a couple of dates with this cute movie guy in LA. He says he is coming to New York at some point, and we are going out again."

"Hey, PSawyer, good job! I want details, though."

She looks at me at laughs. "Later, BDavis. I don't think your fiancee is ready to take part in these conversations yet. "

"You're right about that. Right now, I need to take this woman to our bed and..."

"I get the picture, Luke. Good night, BDavis."

"Good night, PSawyer. Will you carry me, my love? I feel I am exactly where I want to be."

"With pleasure."

I wake up with Lucas looking at me, holding his head, elbow in a pillow and a bright smile on his face. "Good morning, creep. Been staring for long?"

"Five minutes or so. Good morning to you too. Just waking up, and you still look breathtaking..."

"Keep going this way, and you just might get lucky." My mind goes back to the previous night for a second. "Again."

"A quickie and a shower?"

I smile, I know what I like. "A quickie in the shower."

It's a beautiful Spring Saturday, so we decide to go spend it in the park outside. Lucas packs snacks, water, a blanket in a small backpack and we go out. We first go to the Zoo, to gawk at the penguins and then to the lake, for some rowing. We make out on the rowboat, until our enthusiasm almost gives us a dunking. The park is very crowded, as it appears that half the city seems to be around, but we are lost in our bubble, playing with each other, joking and talking about nothing, just enjoying being young, alive and with each other. It's already late afternoon, and we are lying on our blanket, in a tree's shade when we hear soft crying from behind a bush. Lucas gets up and walks to the source of the crying. I follow closely on his footsteps.

Behind the bushes there was a small boy, maybe four or five, sitting on the ground and crying quietly. His skin is coffee and cream, with tightly curly hair, skinny, with delicate hands, features and huge black eyes. Lucas kneels down in front of the boy, and talks softly to him.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Hi." Sniffing.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Peter."

As Lucas speaks with him, the little boy scoots towards Lucas, until his body is leaning against Lucas legs, and his hand is clutching Lucas shirt.

"Hi Peter. I'm Lucas, and the pretty girl here is Brooke."

"Hi."

"Where is your mommy, Peter?"

As Lucas talks to the little boy, I keep scanning around, looking for a grown up who lost someone. Nobody stands out.

"I don't know. I lost her."

I look a little more carefully at Peter. He is wearing jeans, a plain white t-shirt, socks and old sneakers. He is a little grubby, and looks terrified. My heart sinks a bit, when I realize this little boy might have been lost for more than a few minutes.

"We should go look for your mommy."

Lucas gets up slowly and offers his hand to Peter. Instead of taking Lucas hand, Peter gets up and wraps his arms tightly around Lucas leg. Lucas coaxes him to let go a bit, so that he can be picked up. He wraps his arms around Lucas neck and places his head on Lucas shoulder, getting back to crying quietly. I take the opportunity to do a quick scan in his pockets, but I find nothing. We begin to walk around in expanding circles, looking for someone who might have lost a child.

"We need the police, my love."

We walk around for another fifteen minutes, until we see a pair of cops coming down a path on bicycles. We flag them down.

Lucas is still speaking very slowly and quietly, trying to keep our little friend from panicking. "Hello, officers. This is Peter. We found him about half an hour ago, behind a bush around three hundred yards in that direction. He appears to be lost. Could you please help us find his mommy?"

That gets the wheels turning. The contact dispatch by radio, informing that there's a child found and transmit his description. The officers, noting how the little boy seems glued to Lucas, let him stay where he is, but make us show them where we found him.

Finally I ask him. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

"He nods forcefully." Very hungry. I fish out of the backpack a PB&J sandwich and a Mars bar and a bottle of water, that Lucas had packed for our walk.

He grabs Lucas neck with one hand, while he eats with the other, and in a second, food and water are gone. A couple of minutes later, the little boy is asleep in Lucas arms.

At one point I manage to get him to switch from Lucas to me, to give Lucas a break.

A couple of hours later, the police decides that nobody is looking for Peter, and call child protective services to take him into custody. By the time the social worker arrives, it is close to ten o'clock. She makes some phone calls and gets set to take custody of Peter.

As she approaches the little boy, he grabs into my neck and starts screaming.

Lucas asks her. "Where are you taking him?"

"There is a temporary facility midtown that has a bed for him. He'll only stay there for a couple of nights, and then he'll be placed in foster care until his situation can be determined."

"Can he stay with us for these few days? He has clearly developed some attachment. It will be really traumatic for him to be placed in some institution now."

"It would be a serious break in procedure. I can see it would be better for him, though. Would you be willing to keep him for a few days? Do you have a place for him?"\

I exchange a glance with Lucas. "Yes and yes. We live in an apartment next to the park." It's not a good time to get into our complicated living arrangements.

The social worker makes some more phone calls, and finally she passes me the phone. A woman, identifying herself as Margareth Stone, afterhours family court judge, asks me a series of questions, and informs me that she is placing the minor Peter Doe under my temporary custody, and that I must appear before her on Monday afternoon, for a more permanent disposition.

We get back to the apartment close to midnight, after stopping at a convenience store for supplies and a sipping cup. Peter is still asleep as we get in, where we are met with a distraught Peyton.

"Where have you..." She sees the little bundle in Lucas arms. "A child?"

"His name is Peter, PSawyer. We found him lost in the park, and he wouldn't let go of us. The police is looking for his family. In the meantime, he will be staying here with us for a few days."

"Luke, he needs a bath. Peyton, would you put his clothes in the washer and dryer? He can sleep in one of my smaller t-shirts for the night. I think he will have to sleep in our bed with us, Luke."

"I agree. There's no way he would close his eyes if he is not with one of us."

"He is beautiful, Brooke."

I smile. "Yes, he is."

Next morning I'm the first to wake up, with Lucas asleep, basically with a little boy, also asleep, on top of him. I tiptoe out of the room, and my first job is to call Haley. Lucas was supposed to go back to North Carolina yesterday evening, and the Scotts are probably worried sick by now.

"Scott residence, Haley speaking."

"Tutormom, it's Brooke."

"Hi Tigger, what did you do with my brother-in-law?"

"He's here. Something came up."

"Something?"

"You are not going to believe this. We found a little boy in the park yesterday afternoon. To make a long story short, he is here now, for a few days at least. The little boy's name is Peter, and he is about four. Him and your brother-in-law appear to be glued together, and since Peter cannot go out of the state, Luke is stuck here for a bit. Can you guys help figure out things for Luke's work?"

"A little boy! You found a little boy."

"He is beautiful, Haley."

That creates a pause on the other side of the line. I don't think I ever called her Haley before. "I see."

"Don't worry about Luke's work. It's the last week of classes. I think he had a couple of finals, which, given the circumstances, I can probably e-mail to New York for him to do there, and wrapping up practice for the Summer break, which Nathan and the staff can handle. Just tell your worse half to call me when he can."

"Will do, tutormom."

"Good luck, Brooke."

I go prepare breakfast, and a few minutes later, my boys show up, one in the arms of the other. My boys...

"Peyton."

"Luke?"

"Can I please have some drawing materials?"

"Sure, I have some stuff that's safe for a small child."

Lucas places paper and crayons within reach of Peter, and, very soon, he is drawing. At first Luke just stays next to him, observing, but soon he begins to talk softly with Peter.

"Hey Peter, beautiful drawing. Who is that?"

"That's you."

"Do you mind if I call you Pete?"

"Mom calls me Pitts, like the seeds in fruit. You can call me Pitts too."

"I'd like that, Pitts. And who is that?"

"That's Brooke. She is very pretty."

"She sure is. Is you mommy pretty?"

"She is pretty too."

"Your name is Peter."

"Yes."

"Peter what?"

"Peter Alexander Brody."

"That's a beautiful name, Pitts." Luke gives me a look, and I fish out the social assistant card with her phone number. I call her and tell her Peter's full name. She thanks me, saying that it should make it much easier to locate his family.

"How old are you Pitts?"

"I'm four."

"Now, who is that?"

"That's me silly. See, You, Brooke and me. Now I'm going to draw some trees, like in the park."

"Lucas."

"Yes, Pitts."

"All done. This is for you."

The picture shows a tall guy and a girl with black hair, with a little brown kid between them. The little kid has a sad face, but he is holding hands with the grown ups, and they are happy. There are trees in the background, and a smiling sun in the sky. The little boy climbs up on Lucas lap, and curls himself up against Lucas, who puts his arms lightly around him. He say in a tinny voice. "I love you, Lucas. I wish you were my daddy." Lucas looks at me, and tears are coming down his face. "I love you too Pitts." I sit down on the floor besides Lucas, and put my head on his shoulder. I can feel the tears coming down my cheeks too.

Peyton and I go out to buy some clothes and toys for Pitts, while Luke stays with him. When we go out, they are reading The Cat in the Hat. When we come back a couple of hours later Lucas had placed a waste basket in the sofa, and was teaching basket throwing to the little boy, using a sock ball.

We sleep one more night with Pitts in our bed. Monday morning, the social worker calls.

"Ms Davis, good morning. Thank you again for taking care of Peter, and for finding his full name. We got the whole picture of what happened now."

I place her on speaker. "Can you tell us?"

"I think so. It's a matter of public record. Peter's mother is a twenty-three-year-old drug addict named Alice Brody. She lives with her parents and the little boy in Jersey. No father in the picture. She went out Saturday morning, presumably to take Peter to the park, but instead brought him to the city. We believe she was looking to score. She was found last night, high as a kite, in a corner where junkies get together, and spent the night in the tank. The grandparents came forward and want to take Peter home. I'm calling you just to warn you that you should be prepared to surrender him to the grandparents at the judge's office this afternoon."

"Very well. We'll be there."

I can see the pain in Lucas eyes, the same pain I feel in my heart. "Should we fight to get custody, fiancee?"

"I don't think so, pretty girl. He is better off with his own family, if they can take care of him."

"I'll call the firm I have on retainer and ask for one of their lawyers to accompany us, just in case."

"That sounds like a good idea"

We meet the social worker and a middle-aged couple with tired eyes outside the judge's chambers. Pitts eyes brighten when he sees them. Gramma! He jumps in the woman's arms, and I can see the tears both in hers and in her husbands eyes in having their little grandson back. Lucas is right. He is better off with them. In chambers we are informed that the mother is losing her parental rights, and is going to face criminal charges for endangering a child. She should spend at least a few months in jail. They say she is showing deep regret, and they that they hope the incident might encourage her to turn her life around. Full custody of Pitts is awarded to the grandparents, uncontested.

We talk to the couple for a while, they thank us many times for our help. We tell them that, in this short time, we became very fond of Pitts, and ask if they would allow us to visit, sometimes. Gently they turn us down, saying it might confuse Pitts, and remind him of a scary incident. We say our goodbyes to Pitts and head home.

At home we tell Peyton that Pitts back with his family and in good hands, and head to our bed, where we are finally allowed to melt down. We cry in each other's arms for a long time, and we just stay in each others arms, quietly, for another long time. "Luke."

"Brooke."

"I was going to wait until after the wedding. But I don't want to wait anymore."

"We're stopping contraceptives?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Did I tell you today that I love you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She is asleep on top of the covers, printed documents with columns of numbers, legal contracts and an open computer lying around, and on top of her. I tiptoe around the bed and lean in lightly touching her lips with mine. She mumbles something and opens her mouth, allowing me to deepen the kiss without her really waking up. Suddenly she pushes me away. "Hey! Luke." She looks at me in confusion. "I was having this dream, and you were kissing me... wait. You were kissing me!"

"Guilty as charged."

She looks at me with a fake cross face. "You should at least wake me up first."

"Now that you are awake, can we get back to it?"

That gets me a smile. That's my current mission in life. Put as many smiles as I can in that face. "Sure. Let me put this stuff away, while you remove all the unnecessary clothes, and we meet under the covers."

"Sounds like a plan, Pretty Girl."

About an hour later, we are done greeting each other properly, and shared a nice shower. I took an early flight, and a limo from the airport. I brought a couple of large suitcases. I'm in New York to spend my Summer break. Eight straight weeks sleeping and waking up with her every day.

"What were you working on yesterday?"

"Details of the reincorporation. Andy and your mother arrive tomorrow, and I need to be ready to run with it by Monday. "

"And are you ready?"

"Yeah. I can take the weekend off. But after that, it's going to be long days and a lot of hard work."

"Actually, for me too. I'm planning to finish editing Ravens by the end of July. That means long hours for me too."

"I have an idea, fiancee. How about a vacation, say, one week at a beach resort somewhere, in the beginning of August?"

"A whole week of bikini Brooke? Can I apply sunscreen?"

She closes her eyes and hums to herself. "As often as you want, my love. Gotta protect this delicate skin. Do you want to go swimming? "

"Swimming? Sure. Where?"

"I'm a member of a fitness club a couple of blocks away, and I added your name this week. They have a half-olympic, and the club is pretty exclusive, so we might even have the pool to ourselves."

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Hm. It was five grand for a year's access. But, I certainly wasn't thinking of getting it back. You know, we should discuss our joint financial life, at some point. Do you want to talk about a prenup?"

"I have no objection to a prenup, Pretty Girl. I know I'm marrying wealth, and that comes with the territory. Do you want to ask your attorney to draw some preliminary version, and we go over it together?"

"Sure. But, if that's the case, then I really want to be your sugar momma. Let me pay for our lavish lifestyle for the time being."

That should bother me. But it doesn't. In my heart, I know that I truly belong to her as she belongs to me in a way that makes money pretty meaningless. "I'd love to be your kept boy toy. Should we go to the pool, then?"

We had the pool to ourselves, so, after a few laps, we ended up splashing around, playing pool tag and making out. There's something about Brooke and water that goes much beyond her name. I start thinking of a young adult novel featuring a brunette naiad falling for a handsome shepherd boy, and a jealous blonde sylph...

"Broody! I expect to be able to keep your attention, at least when I'm wearing a bikini."

"Sorry, Pretty Girl. I was thinking of a possible novel plot."

She giggles. "That's a weird thing to compete with for your attention. I guess it goes with falling for a writer. Will you read for me when we get home?"

"What about we first have lunch, and then we take a blanket and a book and I read for you in the park? Any preferences?"

"Hm. Aesop?"

"Great choice. Perfect setting too."

We buy a large loaf of italian bread on the way back home. When we get to the penthouse, Peyton is up and about, and she has a visitor. "Luke, Brooke, this is Julian Baker. Julian, these are Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis." Julian appears to be around our age, tall and slight, with smart eyes and a boyish grin. Casually dressed in jeans, a button down white shirt and sneakers. We shake hands, but his grin gets a little frozen when he takes in Brooke. I'd call that a perfectly normal reaction on a heterosexual male, except that this boy came across the country after Peyton, and she is quite a looker herself. I exchange a glance with Brooke, and I see by her cautious demeanor that her thoughts are pretty close to mine.

"So, Julian Baker, what brings you to New York?" She gives Peyton a little smile. "Just chasing tail, or business as well?"

"I was sent by my studio to negotiate for the movie rights of a certain unpublished novel. It has some unlikely title "A murder or crows", or something like it." He looks at Peyton, noticing the newly sharpened interest, without realizing that Brooke and I are also paying close attention. He smiles and continues. "The tail chasing is just a bonus."

"Wouldn't it be "An unkindness of Ravens?" Peyton asks, giggling.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Wait... how do you know?"

The three of us start actually laughing, which confuses Julian, but, much to his credit, doesn't annoy him. I begin to actually like the guy. "What?"

"I'm the author of the book you were sent here for. Did you read it?"

"No. The studio president read some kind of pre-release version. I was just sent to try to set down some terms." I go to my room and come back with a plastic bound copy of my current working version of the manuscript.

"Here, Julian. We have a meeting at ten on Monday. Please, read it before the meeting. Can I interest you in a sandwich for lunch?"

"Sure. Peyton?"

"Yes, please."

I sliced the italian loaf in half and arranged cheese and cold meats, while Brooke washed vegetables and sliced tomatos. We worked together silently and efficiently, as if we had been doing it for years.

In the end, I cut the loaf in four, and set it in plates with chips on the side, while Brooke brought soda and juice to the table, together with tall glasses filled with ice.

"Thanks. That looks nice."

Julian was impressed with the quiet teamwork displayed by Lucas and Brooke. "So, how long have you two been engaged?"

"It will be one month tomorrow."

He was clearly a bit surprised by that. "And how long did you date before that?"

"Six months."

Brooke starts giggling and Peyton gets flustered. After a bit, Mr. Clueless Baker realizes there's something strange going on, and he turns to Peyton. "What?"

"The three of us have a complicated romantic history. A lot of it is in the manuscript you are about to read. Lucas and Brooke were not dating when they got engaged. Brooke broke up with Lucas in January last year. Soon afterwards I started dating Lucas, but we broke up a little over a month ago."

Julian laughs. "I guess that makes me the rebound guy."

"I was the rebound girl too. These two never really got over each other after they broke up."

Julian and Peyton watch as Brooke and I get ready to leave. Julian is clearly smart and inquisitive, and he is curious about us. I see no problem in indulging him a bit, since he is going to learn a lot about us by reading Ravens. His eyes land on the book I'm carrying. He asks for the book and examines it, an old illustrated edition of the fables of Aesop, beautifully translated. "Where are you guys going?"

"We are going to extend this blanket in the shade of a tree in the park, Brooke will sit with me while I read for her."

Julian stares at us.

"Lucas has been reading to me for years. It's a simple thing that gives me immense joy."

"It's the same for me."

"I've never heard anything like that. It's incredibly romantic."

"It makes us both happy."

"How did you start?"

"Well, it happened probably during the week we started dating, I was lying on the couch at my mother's home, while Brooke was around, bored. I think I was reading Steinbeck. Anyways, I came across a paragraph I liked, and read it aloud to her. She immediately stopped prancing around, sat on my lap and said: please, continue. We've been doing it since. We even did it a few times when we weren't together."

"God! The two of you are an amazing couple."

I smile at that. "Enjoy the book. We are certainly going to enjoy ours."

After they've left, Julian turns to Peyton. "Peyton. You just said you were Lucas girlfriend a bit over a month ago."

"It's worse than that. A bit over a month ago Lucas came to LA and proposed to me. I sort of turned him down and he broke up with me. I met you for the first time that day."

"So that's why you were so upset."

"Yes, well, in part. Things were not going well for me in general. Getting dumped was just the last drop."

"But... what are you doing here, and how can you stand it? I've never seen a couple as wrapped up around one another as those two."

Peyton smiles. "They were always a bit in your face when they were together. But what you just saw goes beyond that. They went through something pretty harsh last week."

"What happened?"

"They found a little boy lost in the park a week ago. He ended up spending two nights here, and they bonded. Those two have the biggest heart, and they held nothing back to care for this scared little boy. So, when they had to return him to his family on Monday, it broke them. They've been in this closed off little bubble since."

"Going back to my question. What are you doing here?"

"Breaking up with Lucas was bad, but the whole LA scene was killing me. Brooke has been my best friend since grade school, and she convinced me to come here to try to turn my life around. To a great extent it worked. Even having to live with the lovebirds, my life is much better now than it was when I was in LA."

"How can it be all right for Brooke to snag your ex a week after he proposed to you?"

"I was in love with him, hell, I'm still in love with him. But he was never mine. Any fool can see it. They belong together. I'm sorry I ever got in the way. Besides, aside from my nearly absent father and a brother in the military, these two are the only family I have. I love them, and, to the extent that my selfish little heart is able, I'm happy for them."

"You're pretty amazing Miss Sawyer."

"I know. How about some of that old rebound sex, handsome?"

He gives her his boyish grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

We appeared to be walking aimlessly, but our feet carry us straight to that same tree, the one we were under when we heard Pitts. I guess Central Park now has a little special spot for us. We extend our blanket in the shade, I sit with my back against the tree, and Brooke sits with her back against me. I begin reading, embellishing the stark little tales with description and different voices. Pretty soon we acquire a little rolling audience, as small children get pulled in and sit to hear for a while, before moving away. During a pause, a middle aged woman approaches us.

"You are a wonderful storyteller young man."

"Thank you m'am."

"I run a city daycare center midtown. Could I persuade you to come once in a while to read for our children?" She gives me a card.

"I'm quite busy, but this does sound like the kind of work break I would enjoy. The name is Lucas Scott, by the way, and this beautiful girl is my fiancee Brooke Davis. Let me get back to you about your invitation."

"Very nice to meet you, and congratulations. I'm Lucy Allbright. I hope to see you."

I continue to slowly work through the tales in the book, as I feel Brooke begin to cuddle and then softly resonate against my chest. It's maybe forty-five minutes until some children yelling as they run next to us wakes her up. She looks at me, with a small smile and her amber eyes cloudy with sleep. "Hey."

"Hey, Luke. How long did I sleep?"

"A bit more than half an hour."

"I feel so rested, fiancee. Best nap ever."

We trade places, with her sitting against the tree, and myself lying down, with my head in her lap.

She runs her fingers slowly across my hair.

"So, Fiancee, what did you think of Julian?"

"I like him. My instincts tell me he is a good guy, maybe a bit of a player, but smart and kind. He seems like a good match for Peyton."

"That I agree. I always thought Jake was a bit too nice for Peyton."

"Was I too nice for Peyton?"

"Nah. You're just too good for her."

That makes me laugh. "Thanks, Pretty Girl. I just hope I'm good enough for you."

"Too good for me too, but just naughty enough to make it work"

I just smile at that. "Do you think she was hoping to get a jealous reaction out of me?"

"That's probably unavoidable, but I didn't catch any malicious vibe from her. I think those two are the real thing."

"I just hope they can make it work long distance, then. If he works on film, he probably needs to be in LA. On the other hand, I don't see Peyton going back there."

"Changing subjects, two weeks from today, we are having a family party to celebrate out engagement. We are having it catered at the penthouse."

"All right. Can I help?"

"If you want. We'll discuss menus later."

"Do you want to come to the airport tomorrow for Mom, Andy and Lily? Their airplane is scheduled to arrive at ten"

"Sure. I've picked up the key to their apartment yesterday. Everything seems to be in order." Brooke managed to rent a furnished apartment in her building, for my mother to use."

"I also need a quiet place to work, Pretty Girl."

"Hm. I have a suggestion. A block from CoB there is one of these long-stay hotels. The rooms are comfortable, the have a little kitchen, good internet and plenty of space for you to spread yourself. I think they cost something like four or five grand a month. I'll try to reserve you one later. When Peyton moves out, we can rearrange her room as an office for you. The good thing is, for now, you'll be nearby in a room with a bed the whole day."

"I love your ability to focus on what's important."

We get back to the penthouse, with Peyton and Julian still in the living room, talking. Brooke takes one look at Peyton and smiles.

"Fiancee, do you see the slightly relaxed, satisfied look in my best friend's face? That's her "I got laid" face. These two have been up no good during our absence."

Peyton gives Brooke a tight little smile, while Julian blushes like a little girl. Peyton gets up, sits in Julian's lap and looks him in the eyes. "Oh, the up was actually pretty good.", which intensifies the blush. Peyton gives him a searing little kiss that leaves Julian panting.

I exchange a look with Brooke which turns into a broad smile and a high five. "Yes!"

Julian looks at us. "What?"

Brooke replies. "We haven't seen this slightly predatory Peyton in quite some time, and we both really missed her."

There's an old Tree Hill saying "A happy Peyton is a catty Peyton."

Brooke giggles. "Fiancee, you just made that up!"

"Guys, please, don't scare him."

"Oh, don't worry, PSawyer. Your boy there is well hooked."

"Do you guys have any plans for tonight? Brooke and I were thinking of going out for dinner, and it would be great if you'd join us."

"We hadn't thought about dinner, but we do have something. Do you remember I mentioned a band called Fast Slap, that I was signing for SIA? They are doing a gig at a club in Queens, and we were planning on going. Do you guys want to join?"

I look at Brooke. She knows that anything Peyton likes, I'll probably like too, but with Brooke this is a much iffier proposition. "Am I going to hate their stuff, PSawyer?"

"You won't like it, but you won't hate it either. It's metal, so it's noisy and a little screamy at times, but it is fairly lighthearted and a little danceable."

"All right then, we're in."

The limo dropped us in front of the club. We got in through a side door, and Peyton found the band sitting in a dirty little room, waiting for their call. "Hi guys, This is my boyfriend Julian, and my friends Lucas and Brooke. These are Bruno, Mike, Lucy and Cosmo. Bruno is a thickset twenty-something, tan, dark haired with tats and piercings, Mike and Cosmo are skinny blond teenagers, and Lucy is a gorgeous black and oriental mix in her early twenties, with long straight black hair and brown eyes. Peyton asks an assistant to take us to a table, while she talks to the band.

As we sit down and order drinks, Julian is looking a little stunned. I give him a smile. "So, your relationship just leveled up?"

He looks a little confused, and then he catches up, smiling back."I guess it did."

"I take it you are pleased with that, handsome."

"It's nice, but unexpected. I was hoping for more with Peyton, but I was prepared for having to chase her some. We had a couple of very nice dates in LA this past couple of weeks. I was expecting for more of the same here. Suddenly, I on her bed and she is calling me boyfriend. Does she always move this fast?"

Brooke replies. "No. Actually it's pretty out-of-character for her. I'm a little worried, because part of it may be for our benefit, not yours. So, my advice is, don't stop chasing her. I know it looks like you caught her, but don't bank on it. Peyton can be pretty skittish"

He frowns. "Thanks for the warning, I guess. Changing subjects, I've managed to read the first two chapters of your book. I'm loving it. What happens with that jackass of a brother of yours, and your sweet friend Haley?"

Both Brooke and I laugh. "Do you mind spoilers?"

"No, tell me."

"They've been married for two years now. I've been living with them, and their baby son, for nearly a year."

"All right. That amazing sweet girl and your horrible brother ended up together."

"It's an epic love story." Both Brooke and I laugh. "And Nate turned out not to be so bad after all. At least after tutormom got a hold of him."

"Tutormom?"

"She means Haley. We are having a family party at the penthouse in two weeks, to celebrate our engagement. If you're still with Peyton, please come. In particular, you'll meet Nate and Haley."

"Thanks. I'll try to come."

The show starts, and it's just as Peyton described, good, fairly light metal, with a beat. Bruno is the lead singer and guitar player, and he has a distinctive voice with a good reach, Mike is the bass player and Lucy is keyboards, both also doing excellent back vocals, and Cosmo is their drummer. The overall sound is good, but raw, and a couple of the songs are excellent. After the set, Peyton joins us at the table.

She looks straight at me. "So, what did you think?"

"I can see why you like them. It's kinda raw. They can benefit a lot from your work, but they've got the goodies. I specially liked the second and the last songs."

Brooke and Julian nod their heads. "Even I liked those two songs, PSawyer."

"I sent a few tracks to Haley and she sent me some suggestions. I'm going to put these guys on a studio next week and try to lay down a good demo. I may have problems with Bruno. The band tends to follow his lead, and he seemed a little defensive when I said their sound needs some work. Let's see how it goes."

"Well, good luck."

"BDavis, will you accompany me to the little girl's room?"

"Sure."

"So, Peyton. Boyfriend. That was fast."

"I like him. He smart, sexy and seems to be a good guy."

"No objection here, sweetie. We like him. Just be careful, with him and with yourself. You'll still have to figure out the long-distance thing."

"So, is he good in the sack?"

"He knows how to please a girl." She gives me a slightly pointed look. "He's no Lucas, though."

I give Peyton a smile, which confuses her. Apparently, she still hasn't completely understood that the game is over. "Was that supposed to make feel jealous, Goldilocks? Sure, Lucas slept with you, that's fine. But now? Now he is mine, body, heart and soul. The only person you're going to hurt if you continue playing these little games is yourself. And poor Julian, who's done nothing to deserve it." And with a broader smile. "Besides, of course Lucas is good. He had the best teacher."

Peyton looks to the floor, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking."

"It's fine, PSawyer. I'm not mad. It would be next to impossible for you to be completely ok with Broody and I already. But, trying to play my fears and insecurities will get you exactly nowhere. It's not that I don't have them anymore. It's that I know I can't live without him. He is air and sunlight for me. I'll destroy anything that gets between us. I just don't give a rat's ass about fears and insecurities anymore. And, I'm pretty sure he feels exactly the same way."

There's a bit of fear in Peyton's eyes. "You've changed."

"I haven't changed that much, sweety. I'm just not hiding certain parts of me anymore."

Julian watches as the two girls head to the restroom. "They are both amazing."

"I completely agree with that. When are you going back to LA?"

"That depends on how things go with you and your publisher on Monday. I have a ticket for Monday night, but I can change it. I shouldn't be here past Wednesday. I have a question. If we buy the movie rights to your novel, do you have any interest in writing the adapted script?"

"In principle yes. I'd like to retain as much control over how the story is told as I can, and writing the script would be one way of doing that. But I don't know anything about movie scripts. I would probably need some help."

"That was the reason for my question. If it works this way, I can justify spending the time in New York that would take for you to write the adaptation."

"Ah. I see. A little hidden incentive for making a deal with you. I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, I hope you and Peyton can make things work. You seem to be a good match for her."

"I hope so too."

The girls return and Brooke asks to go back home, as she is tired, and we have to be up early

to pick up mom at the airport. Peyton and Julian decide to stay to have a few drinks with the band, and Brooke and I head home.

"What do you think, pretty girl. These two have any chance?"

"I think he is really falling for her, but I don't think she is there yet. She is still struggling to get over you."

"He asked me in case his studio buys the movie rights for Ravens, if I would be interested in writing the adapted script. He said that would justify him staying here while I was working in it."

"Hm. Clever. A little underhanded, but clever."

"What do you think."

"I think you should not sell the movie rights unless it's an extraordinary deal. I believe your novel will be a huge bestseller, and you'll be able to strike a much better bargain later. So, unless Sean thinks the deal is comparable to what you would get for a current bestseller, just forget about Julian and Peyton."

"There's something else. We could use the additional capital to help protect your control of CoB."

Brooke stares at me, trying to process what I just said. "I need to learn a new way of thinking, Luke. I build CoB, but it is no longer mine. It's ours. You wrote Ravens but it's no longer your novel, it's ours. It looks to me like you understand it already, but until this second, I hadn't. I told Peyton today that you were mine, body, heart and soul, but apparently that's not all. Your dreams are also mine now. And my dreams are yours. So, here is how we handle things. I'll take no strategic decision concerning CoB without consulting with you first. And you will take no strategic decisions concerning your writing, or basketball careers without looping me in. You will go to the meeting on Monday, and we will discuss what to do, taking our whole situation into account. How does that sound to you?"

"Perfect, Pretty Girl."

Brooke shakes her head. "I love you, Luke, more than life itself. But I don't deserve you."

I don't have an answer for that, so I just hold her close and kiss her.

We are waiting at baggage claim when mom shows up, with Lily in her arms and Andy trailing her with their carry-ons. I pick up Lily, but soon she begins to cry. "Don't worry, sweetheart. She is just cranky from the long trip. I hug my mother one-handed, and greet Andy, as Brooke and mom embrace. "Dear Brooke, it's so good to see you..." Her eyes land on Brooke's hand. "Oh!" She first looks confused, and then pleased, and then upset.

"Andy, that's the ring Keith used to propose to me. Apparently it made its way to the right place after all. These two are engaged. To each other." Her eyes fill with tears. "Congratulations. Nothing could make me happier."

"Congratulations, Luke, Brooke."

"Now, a lot has happened that I wasn't told on the phone." She gives me a slap on the chest. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to tell me what happens."

"I'm sorry mom. So much has happened, and it's been so confusing, that at some point we decided it was best to wait and tell you everything in person. It hasn't been long. Today it's been exactly one month since we got back together and got engaged."

"Let's take you guys home. We'll eat something and tell you everything there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Karen was doing the dishes, after a quiet brunch with Andy and Lily when the doorbell rang. Andy opened the door, and in came Lucas, Julian and Nathan.

"Hi, mom. Look who is finally in town."

Karen gives Nathan a big hug. "Oh my god, Nathan, it's so nice to see you! When did you get in?"

Nathan put out a big smile. "It's nice to see you too. We just got in half an hour ago. Haley and Jamie are upstairs with the girls. We came by to invite Andy for a two-on-two ball game. Lucas called his fancy gym and reserved a court for us."

Karen laughs. "Go easy on Andy, boys. He's not a teenager anymore. Well, I guess Lucas isn't one anymore either. I'm sorry we just missed your birthday."

"Well, I can guarantee that Brooke and I celebrated it with all pomp and circumstance."

"Eww. These two haven't changed a bit since high school."

"I know, Nathan. I'm still trying to recover from the last time I walked in on them. At least they don't live in my house anymore. Have a good game, boys."

"Thanks Ms. Roe. Actually, I hope these two go easy on me. I'm a baseball player, and they scare me a little."

"I told you to call me Karen, Julian."

"Well," Nathan says, "What happened is that Peyton told us to return her boyfriend in one piece, or else... and there is only one girl in the world that scares me more than Peyton."

"Little brother, between mom, Brooke, Peyton and Haley, I'll take an angry Victoria any day of the week. Or maybe baby sis here."

"Oh, you're pretty funny, Coach. You know, Lily is the first Scott born girl in generations. I think she'll be scarier than all the others combined. Isn't that right, little cousin?"

Julian looks at Lily. "She looks like a mini Karen, or maybe a mini Brooke. I bet she'll be captain of the cheerleading squad."

Nate and I exchange glances. "We'll take that bet. A bottle of the finest single malt that she's actually playing varsity basketball by high school graduation."

"Oh you guys are on. So what do you say, Andy? Coming?"

"Sure. I'll share that bet with Julian. And I'll take it easy on you guys."

"Ok, since the two of you are so chummy, it's Andy and Julian against us."

Lucas smiles. "I love playing with you, little brother. The girls are waiting for you upstairs, mom."

"I'll be right there."

Karen rings the bell at the penthouse, with Lily in her lap. A woman, a bit older than herself, sharply dressed and vaguely resembling Brooke answers the door.

"Yes?"

Karen's smile is replaced by a hard look.

"Victoria Davis, I presume"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Karen Roe. This is my daughter Lily."

Victoria is surprised by the intense dislike in Karen's face. "So, we finally meet. I thank you again for opening your home to my daughter two years ago. It was very kind of you."

"Your daughter... I love your daughter as if she was mine. I know very well how much of a mother your were to her. I have nothing to say to you, and you'd be well advised to stay away from me."

"How I raised my daughter is no business of yours. Your Lucas is marrying my Brooke, and you are going to have to put up with me, whether you want it or not, as I will have to tolerate your presence in my life. I am helping with organizing the wedding, and we have details to discuss regarding that, if nothing else."

Karen can't hide her surprise. "You support their wedding?"

"Although your son doesn't have the family, or the connections, he has proven to be an asset in other ways."

Karen can't stop a giggle. "An asset. Brooke always seemed quite enthusiastic about his assets. And Lucas about hers."

Victoria straightens herself and replies with a tight voice. "You can keep your licentious innuendo to yourself. This has nothing to do with Brooke's abominable behavior while growing up, or your son taking advantage of her and breaking her heart several times. Brooke is a businesswoman, head of an important international corporation. Lucas has proved to be a useful and worthy partner for her in that arena."

"I see. The fact that they are head over heels in love with each other, and make each other very happy has nothing to do with your approval."

"Love and happiness are fleeting and meaningless."

Karen smiles at that. It surprises her that such an amazing woman as Brooke could have come from this shriveled piece of trash. "For the record, I am thrilled they found their way back to each other. I think she is perfect for Lucas and she will be a great mother to our grandchildren, despite the way you raised her." Karen pushes her way into the penthouse and turns her back on Victoria, walking towards the faint noise of conversation and laughter coming from one of the the bedrooms. Victoria just stares at Karen's retreating back, fists balled on her side, sadness and anger showing on her face.

Karen goes into Brooke and Lucas' room, to find four young women and a baby boy, sitting or lying around. The girls all start talking and squealing at the same time, but Haley is the first one to jump in for a hug. "Karen, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, sweetheart. And just look at him! So big and beautiful."

One of them stands back, looking a little shy. "And here is someone I haven't seen in a long time. It's been what dear? Four years?"

"It's so good to see you, Karen. I've missed you."

"It's a nice surprise to see you, Faith, sweetheart. I've often wondered what path you took."

"I'm attending college in Philadelphia, pre-med, on a basketball scholarship."

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear. Your mother must be so proud. Please send her my love."

"This is my baby girl Lily. She's Keith's"

Faith picks up Lily, a big smile in her face. "She is beautiful. Looks like you too. Hi, baby girl."

Haley smiles too. "It was a surprise for me too, to find Faith here. Apparently Luke and Brooke reconnected with her, after hearing she was attending college in Philadelphia."

Karen turns to Faith. "And you didn't want to go play with the boys, dearie?"

"I wanted to catch up with Haley. I still can't get over her getting married to bad boy Nathan less than a year after I last saw her."

"He was never that bad. He just needed a little shove in the right direction to show it." Brooke explains, smiling fondly in Haley's direction.

Faith decides to tease Haley. "Speaking of Nathan and Haley, that little boy looks an awful lot like Lucas."

"He does, doesn't he?" Peyton giggles.

Haley gets up and paces, pretending to be upset. "Damn, you guys. I do everything by the book, still a virgin at my wedding, only had a single guy ever, and my firstborn comes out a miniature copy of my best friend. At least he comes by it honestly, since Luke is his uncle."

Brooke's smile turns dreamy. "It's a fine model to take after, tutormom. Jamie will break a few hearts."

Karen approaches Brooke and places her hands in her shoulders. "Can I talk to you for a moment, sweetheart?"

"Sure, mom." One of the best perks of being Luke's fiancee is that she gets to call Karen "mom".

"All right, girls, just excuse me for stealing your hostess for a bit. We'll be right back."

Brooke walks with Karen to the bedroom Nathan and Haley are using, and they sit on he bed. "What's up, mom?"

"You have no idea how much I enjoy you calling me that."

"Probably about as much as I enjoy doing it. But that's not why you pulled me aside."

"No. I just met your mother in person for the first time."

Brooke looks at her, worry instantly showing up on her face.."Oh! Of course. Damn, that was thoughtless of me. I should have been there, sorry. Is everything ok?"

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. You have a house full of guests, and Victoria and I are grown women. But no, it was not ok."

"Did she say or do something..."

"No. Victoria is not the problem. I am. Until I laid eyes on that woman, I really had no idea how much I hated her. All I can think when I look at her is the way she damaged you growing up. I can barely stand being in the same room with her."

Brooke is silent for a bit, trying to absorb what Karen just said. "I get it, mom. I know you love me, and it's damage to those you love that's hardest to forgive."

"That's right, sweetheart."

"But there is something else. Most of my life, I've been trying to find a connection with Victoria. That's why she lives with me, and she is involved with my business. Most of the time, I just hate her too. But I can't bring myself to throw her out of my life for good. Of all the people in my life, I think Luke is the only one who really gets this."

"It's him and Dan, right?. I did see how much he needed something from Dan when he was growing up. I don't think I ever really understood that, or maybe I never really wanted to understand. For me, it was much easier to keep Dan away."

"That's right. This parallel between Victoria and I with Luke and Dan is one of the many things that draws us together. But there is one new thing. She seems to be making an effort."

"You mean, helping out with the wedding?"

"It's beyond that. She seems to be making an effort to respect my choices, including the choice to marry Lucas."

"She did call him an "asset"."

Brooke giggles. "And a fine asset it is."

Karen playfully swats Brooke in the arm. "Please, keep the conversation away from my son's assets."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you this. For now, she seems to want to change things. I don't trust her, but I do have a little hope there might be something to salvage there. Luke is totally with me in this."

"And you want me to support you too?"

"No! You should do whatever you feel comfortable, including staying away from her. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll try to stay out of the way, at least. We should get back to the girls. I need to talk to Haley about a birthday party."

"Right!" Brooke starts jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "They are turning one in two weeks. Do you think we could do something here?"

ooooooooooooooo

The presentation of her Fall catalog was a grueling tour-de-force for Brooke, dealing with everything, from water leaks on the dressing space, to an overdosing supermodel. The end result, however, was an unqualified success. She got compliments from a couple of her most serious competitors, a journalist offering a glimpse on tomorrow's rave reviews, a couple of new chains showing interest in her designs and a Hollywood diva, inquiring about an exclusive design for the Golden Globe awards. Now, it was time to relax and enjoy a bit.

She steps out of the limo into the awaiting hand of her fiancee. She is dressed in a black Oscar de la Renta, spaghetti straps, thin diagonal silver threads, low cut showing the edge of a creamy lace strapless bra and a nice side slit. Lucas is wearing a Brooks Brothers tux. They stop at the red carpet, and one of the reporters asks the inevitable question. "Is that an engagement ring in your finger, Miss Davis?"

She smiles at the crowd of reporters, and gives them the headline for tomorrow's gossip section: "He proposed, and I said yes."

That created a minor storm among the journalists. One of them manages to shout above the others. "Congratulations, Miss Davis, Mr. Scott. Do you have a date?"

"In a year, give or take. We are very happy to have found our way back to each other."

One of the first people we find inside is a very bubbly Lindsay, with a handsome italian photographer in tow..

"So, editorgirl, did you enjoy the catwalk?" Lindsay had modeled two of tonight's designs, looking happy and sexy.

"It was amazing, Brooke. Thank you for the opportunity. By the way, congratulations to the two of you."

"Thanks, sweetie. You did an excellent job up there today. I wish all my models looked as happy as you did during the show. I might invite you back for next year's Spring line, if you' re game."

"I'd do it again in a second Brooke. Thanks."

"Good. We are having a little family get together tomorrow at the penthouse to celebrate our engagement. If you and your father are free, please come. Around eight. Also, next Saturday, we are having a first birthday party for Jamie and Luke's sister Lily. This time, the invitation is for you, around five.

"I'll talk to my dad, but you can count on me for both. I'm dying to meet Lily." She looks at Lucas. "Luke. I was checking the changes you sent me last night. I am amazed at the progress we have been doing with Ravens. The way we are going, we might have a finished manuscript by next month. "

"I'm glad. I'm doing both the movie adaptation and the revisions at the same time, and surprisingly, the two jobs help each other a bit. It's just sharpening my focus about the story I want to tell, by thinking of it in two different media at the same time. Next week is going to be hard, though. I'll be working on the school shooting and Keith's murder. It's the very heart of both the book and the movie, but, after all this time, I still can't get in Dan's head enough to write the scene. If I can resolve this to my satisfaction, I feel all the rest will be downhill."

Lindsay smiles at Lucas. "You know I am there at any time to discuss it."

"I know Linds, thanks."

As they walk away, Brooke pulls Lucas aside for a moment and talks to him in a low voice. "Luke, you don't have to get into Dan's head. I'm not sure you can, or you should."

"I certainly don't want to, my love. But if I'm going to tell this story, I need to get what was in Dan's head when he shot Keith. The simple truth is that I don't know. It's too important to me, and to the story, for me to just make it up."

"Luke, Dan did something that put essentially put an end to his own humanity. I'm not sure your history is about him. It's more about the impact of his incomprehensible action on the people around him. If you leave the workings of Dan's head at the time as a mystery to your audience as much as it is still a mystery to all of us who were around it, you be telling precisely your story, our story, exactly as we experienced it."

Lucas stares at his fiancee, rolling her words in his head. She is right. In the story he is trying to tell, nobody knows what really happened inside Dan Scott's head in that hallway. It's been everyone's burden, specially his and his mother's to make sense of the consequences without really understanding, without hope of understanding why it really happened. One day a little girl, whose life was shaped at that hallway, is going to have to come to terms with it too, without understanding.

"Thank you, my love. I think you've just found the key. You never cease to amaze me, Brooke Davis. Beauty, smarts and the wisdom of an old soul." Brooke smiles at him. I've been writing this story to captivate a faceless audience, but this is a mistake. There is one person that is going to read this story very personally one day."

"Lily."

"That's right. And she will have to come to terms to the unknowable darkness at the core of it, just like all of us. That's who I'm telling the story to, Brooke. As truthfully as I can."

Brooke contemplates the sudden fire in her fiancee's eyes. "You want to go home and write."

"Yes."

She understands it. Art can be a demanding mistress. Even her own modest version of it can grab her by the throat sometimes. "Just go, love. I'll hold the fort."

A sweet careful kiss. "Thanks. I love you."

To his back, as he walks fast out of the ballroom. "I love you too, writerboy."

He is hard at work when she gets home. He is using a desk in their bedroom, and he barely notices as she gets in, changes into her pj's and gets ready for bed. Hard mistress indeed. She hasn't been this solemnly ignored by her boy since before she got naked in the back of his car. She falls asleep to the soft patter of his long, strong fingers on his computer keyboard.

She is awaken by Lucas getting in bed. It's light outside. She talks to him with a soft, sleepy voice. "Hey, fiancee. Pulled an all-nighter?"

"I'm done."

"Done with the book?"

"No, done with the hard part. I got the school shooting down, both for the book and the movie script. Just like we talked about last night, without trying to get into Dan's head. In the way I want Lily to read about it when she is ready."

"That's good, fiancee."

"Thanks to you. My gorgeous, brunette Yoda."

Brooke giggles and speaks in a funny accent. "Hmmm. One with the Force, must be. Kiss fiancee, I need."

oooooooooooooooo

Victoria is standing to one side, watching Brooke interact with her friends. They are around in a rough circle, Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Faith, Lindsay, and the newly arrived Rachel. Brooke has an arm around Haley's waist, the baby boy in Peyton's arms, while Faith is telling them a story that has all of them in stitches. She notices that Brooke's eyes never wander far from her fiancee's across the room, who is watching a football game with the other boys in the large flat screen, at the same time that he can hardly keep his eyes off her. Victoria wonders if these two will manage to keep their obvious infatuation for each other, or if life, with its cruel circumstances, will eventually drive them apart. The doorbell rings, and Brooke peels off from her friends to answer the bell. It's Karen, with Andy and Lily, and Victoria can't avoid the sinking feeling as her daughter squeals "Mom!" and embraces the older brunette with the warmest of hugs. Victoria notices that the other girls also receive Karen as one of their own, with warm hugs and kisses, drawing her into their group as naturally as one of their own. Victoria is lost in contemplation, and she doesn't feel his silent approach until his hand reaches her waist from behind, and he whispers in her ear. "Boo!"

She squeals, and nearly drops her glass of wine. "Lucas! What are you thinking?" She can't avoid the ghost of a smile when she looks at her future son-in-law.

"You seemed to need some company."

"I'm fine, Lucas. Go play with the other boys."

"You didn't look fine." Lucas looks in the direction of his mother and the girls. "You know they are very close, Brooke and my mother. Since mom came back from Italy, nearly three years ago. Even when Brooke wasn't speaking to me, they stayed close."

"I can see that. It is no concern of mine, though."

"Our children will have a strong, kind grandmother that will love them very much." Lucas looks into Victoria's eyes. "But I wish they could have two."

Victoria has gotten a little used to Lucas and his ways in the past month. She's learned why he seems to have such an unbreakable hold on her daughter's heart. Sure, he is quite handsome and charming, but there is more. There is something behind those blue eyes of his that she's never really seen in any man. It pulls at her too. And knowing that doesn't really makes her immune.

"I don't know about kind."

Lucas laughs. "Oh, Victoria! I'll gladly settle for just the love part."

"That you may count on."

"You're going to have to stick around, and repair some of your relationship with Brooke."

"I'm working on it. It's not easy. I made a lot of mistakes."

"It can't be easy to admit that. But it is a good first step."

Victoria puts her hand in Lucas face, and gives him a sad smile. "You know, Lucas. I want you to call me mom too."

Lucas looks at her, a startled look in his face. "Are you sure? Brooke is going to flip over when she hears it."

"Yes, I'm sure. And why do you think I asked?"

Lucas gives her a kiss in the cheek. "Very well, mom. You got it." He turns around in time to see Brooke send him a very puzzled look from across the room. Flip over, indeed. "But, in return, you're going to let me give you a hug now and then."

"Let's not get carried away, Lucas. You can keep the touchy-feely stuff to yourself."

Lucas laughs again. "Whatever you say, mom." There's a little Brooke in Victoria, which is enough for Lucas to enjoy dealing with her. At least when she is not being a total ass.

Nathan gets up. "Hey, everybody. I need a minute of your attention." People gather around, turning to him. "My brother asked me to give a toast today, and as he, and most everyone here knows as well, I am not the man for speeches. But, in all honesty, Lucas himself has given me and Haley two wonderful speeches and Brooke here has also given us one, so I must get out of myself and make an effort. It was Nicholas Sparks who said that loving someone and having them love you back is the most precious thing in the world. Lucas and Brooke found their love in high school, but it's been a long road for them. Brooke herself once said that people who are meant to be together always find their way back in the end. I'm very happy to see Brooke's idea confirmed by these two. When they first found each other, people doubted them. They seemed so different, Cheery and Broody, as they called each other from the start. Time passed, and everyone who knows them came to realize how perfect they are for one another. How they balanced each other in their differences, and how similar they are in what is really important. Two great, generous hearts, two incredibly brave souls, two accomplished individuals with a huge capacity for hard work and the commitment needed to achieve their dreams. It is immensely gratifying to see them finally collect what Nicholas Sparks called the most precious thing in the world, as they so much deserve. All happiness in your engagement. To Broody and Cheery!"

"To Broody and Cheery! Hear, hear."

Lucas gives Nathan a big hug, his eyes moist. "Thank you little brother. That was incredible."

Brooke also gives him a hug. "Thanks, Nate."

Nathan turns to them. "Just one thing, guys. This was all I had. So, come the wedding, I'll just sing some rap, ok?"

People around laugh. "If it's meant to be, little brother. I'll just have to tape it to show it to Jamie when he grows up."

Lucas and Victoria's little surprise for Brooke only comes at the end of the party. Lucas is sitting in one of the leather chairs, with Brooke in his lap. Victoria approaches the couple.

"I'm ready for bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight, mother."

"Sweet dreams, mom. See you tomorrow."

Victoria walks slowly to her room, a slow smile forming on her lips, as Brooke turns to Lucas. "Mom?"

Lucas gives Brooke a very innocent look. "She asked me to call her that, earlier today."

Brooke looks straight into Lucas eyes. "She did?"

"Yup."

Brooke shakes her head. "Impressed with your mind powers, I am. Mighty padawan, you are. Lucky tonight, you will get."

"Happy to hear it, master."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. My muse insisted I write another fic for a few days. The result is the complete story "And then there was Paris." At any rate. I believe there is only two more chapters in this fic. Thank you for the encouragement and the reviews. As usual, I don't own anything related with OTH.

Chapter 14

The resort is about one hour outside Nassau and it caters basically to serious wealth. There is no other property in sight, and outside of the amazing suites, with canopied beds, a varanda overlooking the ocean and a huge jacuzzi, it has a first class kitchen, manicured gardens and pathways, full spa, a very attentive staff and an exclusive stretch of white sandy beach. Everything for about fifty rooms, probably half occupied with power brokers and their trophy girls, celebrities and the occasional honeymooning trust fund baby. At this moment, with Ravens second on the best-sellers list for three weeks and the frenzy at the fashion industry concerning the CoB fast approaching IPO, Lucas and Brooke are definitely A-list celebrities. It's late afternoon, and the young couple is lying in the sun, with the beach to themselves, resting after a particularly athletic and satisfying session of post-lunch sex in their suite.

Brooke lifts her dark glasses, enjoying the view of the backside of the retreating cabin boy, who just brought them their drinks. "Ah, Lucas baby. To be young and in love..."

Lucas gives Brooke a fond smile. "You're talking about the cabin boy's boyfriend?"

"How cynical, Fiancee." Taking a sip of her orange-colored drink. "Why would such a fine piece of ass be unavailable in this way?"

"I don't know about unavailable, Pretty Girl. All I know is that I had a glimpse of that fine piece of ass making out with one of the pool boys last night in a dark corner."

"How disappointing. At least I had the forethought of bringing my own fine piece of ass to this poor island."

I give her a small smile. "I'm glad I came too."

Brooke giggles. "This fine piece of ass requires some attention, Fiancee. Lovingly applied sunscreen, perhaps." Brooke turns belly down, and removes the top from her bikini.

Lucas gets lost for a bit, contemplating the little slice of heaven in front of him. "It will be a pleasure, Pretty Girl." Fine piece of ass, indeed.

He is halfway through his job when the cabin boy comes back running with a telephone in his hand. "I'm very sorry, sir, madam. It appears to be an emergency."

Brooke picks up the phone. "Miranda?" Brooke listens, her face hardening to a serious mask as the message progresses. Brooke turns to Lucas. It's Peyton. She's been attacked. Right now she is in surgery at Brooklyn Memorial, and her condition is critical. Her father is somewhere in Indonesia, and I'm her medical proxy. We have to head back."

"Julian is in LA, discussing budgets for shooting Ravens. The studio will know how to get in touch with him."

"Try to get a hold of Julian. I'll get our bags and get us checked out. We'll ask the hotel management to book us a private jet back to New York immediately." Five hours later we are walking into the hospital lobby, having showered and changed in the airplane.

"We are here for Miss Peyton Sawyer"

"Let me check. Ah. She is at the ICU. I'll page her attending. Please, have a seat."

"About twenty minutes later a man in his late fifties comes looking for Brooke. Hi, I'm Dr. Robertson. Ms. Sawyer came to the emergency room having been seriously beaten, I believe with a baseball bat, or a similar object. Her most serious injury is head trauma, a hairline fracture of her skull, with accompanying brain swelling. In addition, she has three broken ribs, one of them was puncturing her lung, a right wrist fracture, assorted trauma to her face and torso and a dislocated knee. We have treated her injuries, mostly her brain hemorrhage, the lung injury, and reduced her wrist and knee injuries. Right now she is in a coma, and we are monitoring her brain swelling, to control the damage. Her condition is listed as critical."

"Thank you Doctor. What are her chances?"

"There's a very good chance she will never wake up. Full recovery must be considered unlikely at this point. The police wants to ask you a few questions. Can I send them in?"

"Please, just give us ten minutes."

Brooke starts sobbing. "Oh, Luke. How could this happen? Who would do such a thing?"

Lucas envelops Brooke in his arms, pressing her against his chest. He feels numb, as his mind can't wrap itself around the idea that someone would take a baseball bat to Peyton Sawyer in such snger. "I don't know. Pretty Girl. I just hope they catch them."

"I need to call Larry, and we still need to talk to Julian."

"We need to speak to John Knight, her former boss in LA, and the guys at Green Cow as well.

But maybe we should talk to the police first."

"Good evening, I'm Detective D'Arneaux and this is Detective McGraw. We would like to ask you a few questions." D'Arneaux is a large black man in his fifties, with kindly, tired eyes, and McGraw is a redhead in his thirties, skinny and high-strung.

"I'm Brooke Davis, and this is my fiancee Lucas Scott."

"And how do you know Ms. Sawyer?"

"She is a childhood friend. She lives in my apartment on Fifth Avenue."

"Can you account for your whereabouts in the last twenty-four hours?"

"We have been on vacation at a resort in the Bahamas for three days, until six hours ago. We received a phone call informing us of Miss Sawyer's condition and we came straight back."

"What do you do Miss Davis?"

"I'm a fashion designer, and I own a company called Clothes over Bros."

"What about Ms. Sawyer, what does she do?"

"She is a musical producer for SIA records and for Green Cow records. She is also a student in the New York School of Art."

"Where do you live?"

"The penthouse in the building at the corner of Fifth Avenue and East Sixty Fifth."

"Besides you and Miss Sawyer, who else lives with you?"

"My mother Victoria Davis, and my fiancee, when he is in town."

"And where do you live, sir?"

"When I'm not in New York, at small college town in North Carolina."

"You have no knowledge of the whereabouts of Miss Sawyer in the past twenty four hours."

"No we don't"

"Does Miss Sawyer have a family or a boyfriend?"

"Yes, her boyfriend is Julian Baker. He works for a Hollywood studio, and he has been in LA for the past week. She has a brother who is currently serving with the Marines in Afghanistan, and a father who runs dredging boats, and is currently in Indonesia. She has no other relatives."

"I'll need contact information on anyone who might know about Miss Sawyer's whereabouts in the last twenty four hours."

"Your best bet is John Knight, owner of SIA records or the people who run Green Cow records.

I'll write down their contacts."

"There is nothing further at this time, Miss Davis, Mr. Scott. We will be in touch.

We enter Peyton's room. It's surprising how small she looks, with all the equipment and tubes and IV bags around her. She is on a ventilator, with a machine helping her breathe. Her beautiful hair is gone, and there is an angry scar on the side of her skull, as well as bruises everywhere. How could anyone dare to reduce such a beautiful, vibrant woman to this little broken-up doll? Brooke and Lucas are both terrified for her, sad and very, very angry.

They are only allowed a one-hour visit at this time. Brooke speaks to her. "Peyton, honey. I'm so sorry. Please come back to us. We need you in our lives. I need you, best friend, sister, love." The tears fall down her face. "Please come back to us."

The doctor comes in and checks her chart. "Can she hear us?".

"She is in a mid-level coma. There is still substantial brain activity, and her scans will exhibit reaction to sound stimulus, so, yes. She can hear you. We should have a better grasp in her outlook in three or four days. If she maintains this level of activity, she will probably wake-up within a week to a month. If she slips onto a deeper coma, the likelihood of her ever waking up becomes slim. You should consider her position for long-term life support and conditions for termination of support. We can offer specialized guidance on these issues."

"But she has a father and a brother. It shouldn't be my decision."

"She is an adult, and you are her medical proxy. This means you are legally responsible for all decisions concerning her care as long as she cannot make her wishes known. The proxy supersedes family relations. For now, visiting hours at the ICU are from three to seven, and we can accommodate at most two people in the room at a time. I recommend you go home, contact her family, rest and reflect under which conditions she would want to be kept alive."

"Very well, Dr. Robertson, thank you."

On the way home, Julian finally returns Lucas' calls. "Hi, man. What's up?"

"It's Peyton. She's been attacked, and savagely beaten."

There is silence on the line. After a few seconds I insist. "Julian? You there?"

Julian answers in a near whisper. "Sorry. She going to make it?"

"It's touch and go. She's in a coma, in critical condition. We should know more in a few days."

"Do they know who did it?"

"Not yet, as far as we know."

"All right. I'm going to New York. I'll get there as soon as I can. Can I stay at the penthouse?"

"Of course, buddy. As long as you need. Call when you know what time we should expect you."

"Will do. Thanks, Luke."

"You're welcome. Safe travels."

"Broody, I managed to talk to Larry. He should be here in a couple of days. I also talked to someone in the Marines, who said they would transmit a contact request to Derek as soon as possible."

We received Peyton's personal effects at the hospital, including her phone. Lucas put it to charge, and finds a personal phone for John Knight on her contact list. He calls, using her phone, and he answers after a couple of rings."

"Hi, Peyton."

"No Mr. Knight, I'm sorry. This is Lucas Scott, calling from Peyton's phone."

"Ah, Peyton's Lucas. Author of Ravens. Nice book."

"Thanks..."

"The police have been in touch with me. I think I know why Peyton was attacked, and who did it. You know we signed a band called Fast Slap for SIA. Peyton was in charge of producing their work. Their lead guitar is a guy called Bruno, who was a musical liability for the band. So, the day before yesterday, she fired him from the band. He tried to get the others to quit with him, but Peyton convinced them to stay. He was not gracious about it, and, probably attacked Peyton. If that's the case, our company bears a lot of responsibility for Peyton's injuries. We should have assigned corporate security to Peyton, at least for a few days after she fired Bruno. It was an egregious failure in our part, and we will assume full financial responsibility for her care and compensate her for the pain and suffering incurred." His voice dropped a register. "I am terribly sorry about what happened. I like Peyton a great deal. As soon as I can, I intend to go to New York to see her. Please, leave me your contacts, and keep me informed of the developments concerning her health. Goodbye, Lucas."

"Goodbye, Mr. Knight. And thank you."

"Just take good care of her."

"We will."

Julian arrives the following morning, and we report everything we know to him. He is clearly horrified and concerned, but behind it he is behaving in a strangely squirrely fashion. Brooke puts her finger right on it.

"You're not sure you're are really up to this, are you?"

"Of course I am." He looks around, as if searching for support, but all he sees are hard stares from Lucas and Brooke. "I love her..."

Lucas raises his voice. "Don't lie to us!" And softer. "Don't lie to yourself."

Brooke raises her hands, palms turned to him, and a softer expression in her eyes. "Julian, even in the best of scenarios, this is going to be hard. You've been dating for a little over three months, and it's been sweet and fun. But you didn't sign up for this. There is no shame in admitting that. No shame in leaving now. We will understand, and if someday you come for her again, we will not hold it against you. But now, if you stay, you have to be all in. That's what she deserves. You choose. All in, for whatever happens, or just go back to LA."

We look at him, as a minute, and then another pass in silence. Finally, he looks down, and with a defeated posture, grabs his suitcase, and shuffles slowly out of the penthouse.

I smile at Brooke. "What do you think?"

"He's a good boy. Fifty-fifty he changes his mind."

"I agree."

Brooke looks at the door a little annoyed. "Rich boys... even the good ones need a backbone transplant once in a while."

We are eating lunch when the doorman buzzes to inform us that the police is coming up. We open the door and detectives D'Arneaux and McGraw grace our doorway.

"Please, come in. What can we do for you?"

"Miss Davis, Mr Scott. Good afternoon. It is procedure to inform the immediate family when an investigation is closed. We assume you are that family."

"That is correct."

"We have made an arrest. Mr Bruno D'Onofrio, a musician formerly working with Miss Sawyer was responsible. We found the weapon used, and ample trace evidence connecting him to the attack. The DA is going to the grand jury for indictments for aggravated assault and attempted murder. If Miss Sawyer passes away as the result of her injuries, the charges will change to first degree murder. That was all. Good afternoon."

"Thank you. It's very comforting that the person responsible is not around anymore."

They spend the visitation period that afternoon at Peyton's bedside. Her doctor came and reported no change in her condition, which, on the surface, is good news. When they came out of the ICU, Julian was sitting there, crumpled, suitcase between his legs, looking like he hadn'r slept in a week. He lookas at them. "All right. I'm all in."

Brooke smiles. "There is still five minutes in the visitation period. Go tell her that. The doctor explained to us that, despite the coma, she can still hear us." After he leaves, Lucas and Brooke exchange a discreet high five.

That night, Derek makes a video call from Afghanistan. Lucas and Brooke inform him of the situation, and introduce him to Julian. Derek asks them if he should come, and they tell him he should wait until they knew more, before deciding. He gives them instructions on how to forward messages to him, and he promises to reply as soon as possible.

Next morning, Larry arrives. As soon as she sees him, Brooke starts crying and throws herself into his arms. After a few minutes, they sit down, slowly appraising him of the situation and introducing Julian. After lunch, the four of them head to the hospital.

"Miss Davis, Mr. Scott."

"Dr. Robertson, hi. These are Larry Sawyer, Peyton's father and Julian Baker, her boyfriend."

"I need to speak with you regarding Miss Sawyer condition."

"You can speak to all of us."

"Very well. Overnight, Miss Sawyer took a turn for the worse. Her brain activity decreased to a very reduced state. The chances that anyone wakes up at this stage fall down to about ten percent."

Brooke begins to cry, and Larry sits down, face hidden in his hands. The doctor is looking at them, and something in his eyes tells Lucas there's something else. "Is there something that could be done, Doctor?"

"I want to recommend something. It's risky, but it is a well established alternative in these cases."

They all look at him. "What?" Asks Brooke.

"We can extubate her, and hope she starts breathing on her own. There is a thirty percent chance she won't, and extubating her would kill her instead. But the odds are that her brain activity would increase back from where it stands, and the chances that she eventually wakes up increases as well.."

"Is that your recommendation?" Asks Lucas.

"Because she is young, and in good physical shape, yes. I think extubation is the best choince for Miss Sawyer. And it should be done immediately, for better results. The decision is yours, Miss Davis."

Brooke looks around. "Larry?"

"I say, go for it." She looks at me and I nod assent. She also looks a Julian, who nods as well.

"Very well, Dr. Robertson. Do it."

"I'll have the nurse prepare consent forms for you to sign, Miss Davis. All of you should be present. I'll come to Miss Sawyer's room in fifteen minutes."

We gather around the bed, Larry holding Peyton's left hand, as the doctor stands on the right.

"Very well, let's do this." He removes the tapes and the wires holding the breathing tube in place and pulls the tube out. There is no reaction from Peyton. "She has three minutes to start breathing on her own. Alter that, irreversible brain damage settles in, and I'll pronounce her."

We wait.

"Come on, sweetheart, breathe."

And wait.

"Breathe, damn it."

And wait.

"C'mon Peyt. Take a breath, please."

She begins to turn blue.

"Come on, P. Sawyer, I need you, you skank. Just breathe."

The doctor looks at his watch. "Well, Time of..."

Brooke screams. "Peyton Sawyer! You backstabbing good-for-nothing whore! Take a fucking breath or I'll kill you!"

She takes a breath.

We breathe. We cry.

We are still standing around in the waiting room when Dr. Robertson comes around.

"Her brain activity has begun to show improvement. I'm transferring her from the ICU to a regular room. Now it's wait and see."

"Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome. I think the prognosis is good. Your daughter is a fighter." He places a hand gently in Brooke's shoulder. "And she has some very good friends in her corner."

The next day, Larry heads back to Indonesia. We promise we'll let him know as soon as anything changes. Julian stays by her side almost all the time, talking to her, bringing music and reading to her. Brooke and Lucas go regularly, giving Julian some needed breaks.

Lucas turns to Brooke. "I have to go back next week. Training is starting, and I have to get my team in shape."

"Of course, my love. It was so good to have you full-time in my bed during this summer. I can hardly wait for this to be permanent."

"Same with me, princess. I'll be sorry to leave you alone with Peyton still in the hospital."

"Well, Julian is here. We'll cope."

"I hope she wakes up soon."

"So do I, Broody. I miss her."

"The world is a better place with our brave artist and musical genius Peyton in it."

"I don't have many friends, Broody. I need those I have."

"She'll wake up."

"I know she will."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's a beautiful afternoon in late September, so I decided to walk to the gym. Practice has been under way now for about half an hour, warming up and resistance. We lost three seniors from last year's squad, including one of my starters, and got four freshman, two of them excellent. There is still some fine tuning to do, but the team is doing fine. Last week we beat up an old school rival eighty six to forty three, and this week we have an even easier adversary. My mind is lost in basketball when my phone rings.

"She is awake, Luke! She is awake!"

It's been over a month since the extubation. "This is great news, Pretty Girl. How is she?"

Brooke can hardly contain herself. It's been a difficult period. I've been spending three nights a week in New York, but it has been killing me to come back to North Carolina, leaving Brooke to deal with this by herself. She calms herself down a bit. "She seems to be intact, Broody. There's some memory loss. The two weeks prior to the attack are pretty hazy. Thank goodness she can't remember anything about the attack itself, and she was really shocked when we told her what happened and who had done it."

"Now what?"

"She is already recovered from her other injuries, but she is weak as a newborn kitten. They are going to send her to a facility that specializes in recovery from prolonged coma. How long she is staying there depends on how her it goes."

"What about her spirit?"

"It's too early to tell. That's mostly up to Julian, I guess."

"He is being good to her."

"Yup. Still all in. I think he is catching some flak from his bosses in LA."

"I see. What about you?"

"Ah, I almost forgot. I have to go spend a week in Paris in October. It's a big fashion show, that CoB was asked to participate. It's a big deal, since we are the only label from the US invited. It's the week of the fifteenth. There is a big gala event on Friday night, and we could stay for the weekend, see the sights..."

"I have a home game that Friday, but it's an easy one. I think I can swing it. I'd fly overnight of Thursday, and come back on Sunday."

"Great! It's a date."

"Do you know Paris?"

"A bit. I've been there with my parents a couple of times."

"I've never been. Seing Paris for the first time with you, Pretty Girl. Dream come true."

She giggles. "We are here to please, Fiancee. See you Saturday."

"A bientot."

Lucas wakes up with odd noises coming from the living room. He hunts around, until he sees a pair of chubby legs outside the cabinet under the kitchen sink.

"Jluke..."

The legs start moving fast, trying to get inside the cabinet. "Jluke, little man. That's not a place for you." Lucas says in a stern tone as he grabs the toddler by his waist.

Jamie pouts. "Ook."

"That's right. It's your uncle Lucas. That place stinks. " Lucas scrunches up his face. "You shouldn't go there."

Jamie smiles at Lucas funny face. "Tinks, ook." He waves his pudgy hands around. "Mik?"

"You hungry?"

"Mik."

"All right." Lucas sets Jamie down on the floor. He picks up a sippy cup from the cabinet, half fills it with milk and warms it up in the microwave. Jamie just stands there waiting for his milk. Lucas gives him the cup. "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Ark! Ark. Ba?"

"We'll take the ball." They go into Jamie's room. Lucas picks him up to check his diaper. He is wet, so Lucas sets him in the changer, removes his pj's and gives him a fresh one. He puts in a basketball onesie, long pants, socks and mini sneakers. Lucas also finds him a baseball cap..He writes a note saying that they went to the park, and would be back in an hour, dropping it in Jamie's crib.

Just as Lucas is opening the front door, a sleepy Haley emerges from her bedroom. "Hi, sis."

"Hey, boys. Whats up?" Jamie drops Lucas hand and runs into his mother's arms. "Mamma! Mamma! Ook. Ark."

"So, uncle Lucas is taking you to the park? That's very nice." She tickles his belly, and he giggles.

"Mamma! Ark?"

"You want me to come too? Who can resist such a charming invitation?" She turns to me. "Wait five?"

"Sure."

The park is just a couple of blocks away. Jamie walks hand in hand with his mother and his uncle, babbling nonsense. "How's Peyton doing, bil?"

"She is recovering. She can walk a little, and she can eat by herself. The doctors say she is recovering well. Her boyfriend has been a godsend."

"I'm glad he stuck around. It can't be easy."

"Brooke says they have become very close."

"What about the movie?"

"It's a bit in the back burner for now. The script I wrote is approved, and they are still looking for funding. I guess without Julian pushing it, things slow down some. It's not a problem."

They reach the park, and Jamie sits down to play at the sandbox. Haley sits on a bench next to it, while Lucas sits on the sandbox and plays with Jamie.

"All right, J Luke. Gimme a finger. A finger, see?"

"Fing."

"Now we poke once, one eye. Poke again, another eye. And we run the finger right across, like this. See? A happy face."

"Appy."

"Your son is a genius, Hales."

She giggles. "I know." A pause. "You know what amazes me?"

"What?"

"That the two sons of the most horrible father in the universe would turn out to be such incredible, loving fathers."

A shadow passes through Lucas face. "I'm not his father. Just his uncle."

"Don't kid yourself, Coach. This past year, you've been as much of a parent as Nathan and I. I know sooner or later you'll go away, in pursuit of your own dreams. But you certainly proved yourself to be true to Keith's example and memory. We'll never forget it."

"Thanks, Hales. That means a lot."

We're walking back home when the phone rings. It was one of those moments where everything changes.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. My name is Matthew Brody..."

"Pitts grandfather. I remember you."

"I'm sorry to bother your. Would you and your fiancee be willing to visit us at our home in New Jersey? See Pitts again? He hasn't forgotten you."

"I would need to ask Brooke, my fiancee. When do you have in mind?"

"How about you come for lunch on Saturday, say, at noon?"

"Very well, give me your address."

"224 Rose Street, Secaucus."

"I'll get back to you in a bit."

I disconnect, and Haley notes I'm rather disturbed by the call. "What happened?"

"You remember Pitts."

"Little boy from the Park, yes."

"When we returned him to his family we offered to stay in touch and got turned down. Now, almost five months later his grandfather is asking us to go to lunch at their place."

"Odd. Do you think they may need some help?"

"Perhaps. He said Pitts still remembers us. That, by itself, is reason enough to go see him, as far as I'm concerned. I have to talk to Brooke."

"Hello, Brooke?"

"Hi, Fiancee. Odd timing. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just got a call from Pitts grandfather. He invited us for lunch on Saturday. He said Pitts still remembers us."

"Shit, Luke. It's been nearly five months. What do you think?"

"I'd like to see him."

"Then we're going. What time are you arriving on Saturday?"

"Half past eight, La Guardia. United."

"I'll be there with a limo. We'll go see Peyton first, and then head to Secaucus."

"It's a date, Pretty Girl."

I spot her as soon as I reach baggage claim. She's dressed pretty conservatively, grey skirt to the knees, white blouse and midcalf black three-inch boots, hair tied up in a sloppy-looking knot with chopsticks. "Hi, gorgeous."

"Hi yourself, handsome. Had a good trip?"

"Fine." Behind the smile and the make-up, she is tight as a violin string. I wrap her in my arms, in a long hug. I feel her slowly relaxing. As we separate, I give her a brief, soft kiss on the lips. "Do you want to call it off, Pretty Girl?"

"No. I want to see him. I'm afraid, though."

She worries about him, and she worries about her own heart. "You're not alone, my love. Whatever happens, we face it together."

"I know. Thank you, Lucas."

'Shall we go?"

Peyton is being treated in a sanatorium in Brooklyn, about half an hour away. When we get to her room, she is walking around with one of these four-legged aluminum supports, a physical therapist helping her and Julian is sitting in a corner, reading a magazine. Her hair is one inch light brown fuzz around her head, and the luminous smile that greets us is genuine happy Peyton, someone I haven't seen in ages.

She stops and turns to the therapist. "Can we continue later?"

"Sure." And he picks up his tablet and leaves.

"Hey Peyt, Julian. What's up?"

"Doctor came around this morning. Peyton is being discharged next week, probably on Wednesday."

Brooke replies. "That's really good news, PSawyer. It means you're recovering faster than expected."

"That's right. And it's mostly thanks to my loving exercise nazi over there."

"Hey, good job, Julian."

Peyton goes back to her bed and lies down. "Why don't you guys sit for a bit. We want to talk to you."

"Sure. Can we help with anything?"

"That's not it. First, I need to thank you guys for everything. You've been a real caring, loving family to me, and I'll never forget it."

"We are very happy to have you back intact, PSawyer. I can't begin to say how much."

"We've been discussing the future, Julian and I."

"And?"

"John came by last week. SIA gave me two hundred fifty thousand dollars. I talked to him, and I want to invest this money in starting my own label, affiliated with SIA for distribution and sales, but completely independent artistically and in terms of talent management."

"That sounds like a great idea, Peyt."

"But, I can't do that in New York. The competitition is too stiff, and the costs of doing business, too high. I'm thinking of moving back to Tree Hill to do it."

"That's an interesting idea. Did your father ever sell the house there? Would you want to live there, with all the memories?"

"The house is rented, but I can have it if I want it. If Julian comes with me, I think I can live there."

"You know, Peyt. My mom is always complaining that the people managing Tric are not doing a good job. Do you think you might want to do that, in addition to starting your label? There is a lot of unused space in that warehouse you could convert into a new business."

"That's an interesting idea. Just send me Karen's contacts and I'll discuss it with her myself."

"But what about Julian?"

"I'm back as assistant producer in your movie, Lucas. Funding has been green lighted, and, right now, I need a location. It would be natural to find something near Tree Hill, and use part of the original locations. If that works out, I'll be in Tree Hill for at least a year."

"So, you two would be moving to Tree Hill, and living together. Very cool. What's the time frame?"

"I need to be fully recovered. A month or two, I guess. Until then, we would continue to abuse your hospitality, Brooke."

"Stay as long as you want, Goldilocks. Or maybe Peachfuzz, now."

I give her a stern look. She shrugs. "Too soon?"

Peyton breaks out laughing. "Nah. I missed you, BDavis."

"It's good to have you back."

The drive to Secaucus takes nearly two hours. Along the way, I call Hales to tell her Peyton's news, which are very happily received. Haley adds one surprising tidbit. "So, Peyton is going to start her own label. You know, I have half a dozen original songs in my pocket, that could be the start of a new album. Do you think she would like a slightly homey wife and mother as her first artist?"

"I suspect she would be thrilled to the bone, sis. Tree Hill homegrown rockstar as her first artist? Just call her."

"I will. You're going to see Pitts now."

"That's right."

"Good luck to all of you."

"Thanks sis."

"Thanks Tutormom. Kiss to your Scott boys."

"Kiss to yours."

It's a small white house, with a small, well kept yard planted with roses, in a row of identical houses. We knock on the door at ten past noon, and Matthew answers the door.

""Mr. Scott. Miss Davis, I'm very glad you made it."

"Mr. Brody. Please call us Lucas and Brooke."

He shakes our hands. "Please, call me Matt. Come in. Welcome."

He calls out to his wife, who comes into the living room with Pitts holding her dress. When he sees us, his eyes become huge. He whispers "Daddy." and runs straight into my arms. I wrap him in my arms, too overcome to say anything, and he just squeezes my neck with all the strength of his little arms. I feel Brooke's hand in my shoulders.

The woman starts talking. "I'm sorry. He begun referring to you as daddy after he saw a picture of the two of you in a supermarket tabloid. We tried to explain that this wasn't right, but we couldn't."

I finally find my voice. "It's so good to see you, buddy. I've missed you so much."

"Is it ok? Can I call you Daddy?"

"Yes you can. Why don't you give Brooke a hug too?"

"Ok."

Just like before, he is a little shy with Brooke at first, but soon he is giving her a hug just as warm as the one I got. "Hi, little bug. It's so good to see you. I've missed you a lot too."

"I've missed you too, Brooke. You're still very pretty."

"Thank you. You're very handsome too. Did your grow a foot or two?"

He laughs. "Just an inch. But I'm five now."

"That's right. You're a big boy now. We brought you a couple of gifts."

We give him a couple of packages, which he sits in the floor to open. Now we turn to Ms Brody.

"I'm sorry. Hi Ms. Brody."

"I'm Mary. You are Lucas and Brooke, if I understand correctly." When we saw them last, they were a tired-looking couple in their fifties. Of course, they had been put under a lot of stress with the disappearance of their daughter and grandson. Matt is looking better, but Mary is actually looking very frail and worn. "Let's sit down for lunch."

Pitts finishes unwrapping his gifts. Brooke made him a yellow polo shirt with the CoB logo in the chest, and I brought him a wooden fireman's truck, painted bright red. He is still a very quiet and well-mannered boy. He finishes unwrapping his gifts, gives each of us a thank you hug, and sits down in the floor to play with his new toy. We all sit down for lunch, a very simple meal with meatloaf, potatoes, peas and cabbage, with water. Pitts gets a child's plate of the lunch menu, chopped and a sippy cup with milk. He eats on his own with a spoon, neatly and with enthusiasm. We talk about nothing, sports and fashion, and New York weather and politics. Dessert is home made apple pie with vanilla ice cream, and it was delicious. Throughout lunch I can see Brooke looking ever more distant, building her walls, trying to protect her own heart for when we go home. I must say I'm not looking forward saying goodbye to Pitts either.

After lunch, Mary excuses herself, taking Pitts by the hand for his nap. We are left with Matt, and he finally gets down to business.

"I'm sorry for being roundabout about this. What I have to say is very difficult, so, please bear with me."

"Please, go ahead Matt. Whatever it is."

"Our daughter Alice got released two months ago. She was supposed to stay in an outpatient drug rehabilitation program, but she only lasted two weeks, before she relapsed. A month ago, Mary went to the doctor, for a persistent cough and weakness. The result is pretty grim. Stage three lung cancer. She is going to have surgery next week to remove her right lung entirely, and then she will get an intense treatment with chemotherapy and radiation."

"We are so sorry..."

"Please, let me finish. A couple of weeks later, Alice disappeared. The situation is this. We don't have conditions to take good care of a child right now. Mary has a fifty percent chance of surviving the next year, and a very difficult battle ahead. We need to focus on her health. We were under the impression that, five months ago, you would have kept Pitts. Is that still the case? Would you adopt him, love him, raise him as your own? If you agree, we will sign all parental rights to you immediately."

I know the answer to this question, but I still look at Brooke. She is silently crying, but she nods her assent. "Yes, Matt. We are very sorry for this awful situation. We felt, five months ago, that Pitts would be better off with his family. But, under the circumstances, we would be happy to adopt him, and raise him as our own."

"Thank you, thank you, Lucas and Brooke. We cannot begin to express how relieved we are with your willingness to take him."

Mary comes back to the living room, her broken down appearance now much more ominous than before. Brooke gets up and wraps her in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Mary, that Pitts would come to us in these awful circumstances. I hope you regain your health, and still have many years ahead of you. We would insist that the two of you keep in touch with Pitts, within your possibilities."

"We would be very thankful for that. It's entirely up to you."

I look at Matt. "So, what now?"

"You can take him with you now, if you want. We will all need to appear in front of a family judge to make it official. I know the two of you have lawyers at your disposal. If you can take care of the formalities, please do it as fast as you can. Mary's surgery is next Thursday, and it would be best to take care of this before that."

Again I exchange a glance with Brooke and she nods. "Ok, he can come with us now."

Brooke and Mary go to his room. They begin to pack his few belongings, as I step out of the house, to talk to Brooke's lawyer. I set the wheels in motion to cover the formalities.

Half an hour later, Brooke comes outside to fetch me. "He is awake. We have to explain to him what is going to happen, and this is probably better coming from his own chosen daddy."

I look into her eyes. "Do you remember, Brooke. The moment when everything changes?"

She gives me a soft smile. "Of course. This makes a three pointer at the buzzer look pretty silly, doesn't it?"

"Is it a dream come true?"

"Become a parent with you? Oh, yes. I had no idea it was going to come true today."

"For me too. And here we are. Together."

"Back on contraceptives?"

I look in her eyes again, for a clue of what she is thinking. "I'd say no. I think Pitts would like a sibling."

"I agree. This is going to mess up our lives."

I laugh. "That's right, babe. Don't worry, though. We'll straighten things out. All right, let me talk to him." I give her a quick kiss and head in.

When I get into his room, Pitts is sitting in the floor, playing with his truck. His posture is very tense, shoulders tight in, a frown in his face and he is holding his truck very tight. He knows perfectly well something is up. I sit next to him. "Hi buddy."

"Hi Daddy."

"Can I call you son? If I'm your Daddy?"

"Yeah. You can call me son."

"All right, my son, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Are you and Brooke leaving?"

"Maybe. I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you want to come with us?"

"To the big building next to the Park?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I'd like that." The he frowns. "What about Gramma and Grandad?"

"They would stay here."

He thinks for a bit. "Can they come visit?"

"Yes, of course. And you can come and visit them."

He speaks in a small voice. "What about Mamma?"

"When she comes back, she can come visit too."

He draws in a big breath, and releases it slowly. "Then I want to go."

I look into his eyes. He is still tense and unsure. I open my arms. "Come here, son."

He sits on my lap, squeezing against my chest. We sit like this fora bit. "Are you going to be my Daddy for real now? Forever?"

"Yes."

Finally I feel him relaxing a bit. "I will be your daddy, forever and ever. I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, Daddy."

I come out of his room, holding Pitts in my arms. "You should say goodbye to Gramma and Grandad."

"Bye Grandad."

"By sweetie. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Daddy said you can come visit."

"I will, sweetie."

"Bye, Gramma. I love you."

"I love you too,

We load his belongings, his clothes and toys is the trunk of the limo and head back home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

His belongings made up a small pile on the sidewalk. The three of us just watched as the limo drove away. Pitts had fallen asleep sometime in the long drive from New Jersey, but now he was wide awake, looking a little weary in Brooke's arms. I exchanged a look and a small smile with Brooke, with a simultaneous sigh. The doorman came forward, and asked Brooke. "Do you need any help miss Davis?"

"Michael, this is Peter. Peter Brody. He will be living with us now."

"Very well m'am." He greeted Pitts with a kind smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter. And welcome to Park Royale."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir."

"You may call me Micheal, and if you ever need anything, just ask, ok?"

"Ok."

I pick up the two suitcases, but there are three cardboard boxes left. Brooke looks at the doorman. "Thank you. Would you have someone take this stuff upstairs?"

"Right away, m'am. Anything else?"

"Can you inform management and the staff about the new resident?"

"There's a form to be filled, ma'm. I'll send it with the rest of the luggage."

And so we begin to incorporate our unexpected gift into our lives.

We open the door to the penthouse and walk in, suitcases in my hands, Pitts still in Brooke's arms. As we close the outside door, Victoria comes into the living room, with a catalog in her hand. "Brooke, have you thought about..." She stops in her tracks and stares at us.

"Mother. This is Peter. He's going to be living with us from now on. Peter, this is my mother, Victoria."

I catch Victoria's eyes in mine and give her a silent warning. There's a lot riding in her next words.

Victoria examines Peter with a serious countenance, but I can see a glint of amusement in her eyes. Pitts arms tighten around Brooke's neck, but he holds her gaze. His quiet ways hide a lot of raw courage. "You're a handsome boy. It's a pleasure to meet you." She briefly touches Pitts cheek."

"It's nice to meet you too m'am. You look like Brooke. You're pretty too."

Victoria gives him a smile. "Well, thank you. And you may call me Gran." She turns to Brooke. This can wait. I can see you have a lot in your hands right now." Did Victoria make a joke? "I'm going out. Don't wait up."

Brooke gives he a peck in the cheek. "Thanks, Mother."

I actually grab Victoria on a hug, a bit against her will. I whisper in her ear. "Thank you, mom. We really appreciate it." She looks in my eyes and gives me a small smile. She gives Pitts a peck in the cheek. "I'll be seeing you later, handsome."

"Bye, Gran."

"This, sweetheart, is going to be your room." Brooke sets him down, and he begins to look around. She opens the door to the bathroom. "And this is your bathroom."

While Brooke shows him the bathroom, I put the suitcases in the bed, open them and start putting his clothes away in his closet.

"I get my own bathroom? With a bathtub?"

"You sure do, sweetie."

He walks back to me. "Daddy."

"Yes, son."

"Can I take a bath? I think I'm a little dirty."

"Do you want bubbles?"

He seems a bit unsure. "Yes?"

Brooke comes after him. "I'm filling the tub. Oh, you're going to like the bubbles."

"Why don't you help him out with the bath? I'll bring the rest of his stuff here, and make sure we have cookies and milk for a snack afterwards."

"Can you bring me some of the pink bubble soap from our bathroom?" She begins to undress Pitts while I leave. I come back with the bubble soap and a towel. Brooke drops some of the bubble gum scented liquid in the bathtub, and Pitts watches in amazement, as the bathtub begins to fill with bubbles.

"Do you want to go in?" Brooke asks. He nods. She picks him up and sets him down in the middle of the tub. I go grab his stuff, that someone had left by the door in the living room, and bring it back to his room. I start to place some of his toys around when I hear laughter coming from the bathroom. It's the first time I hear him laugh, and I can't begin to describe what that sound does to my heart. I come into the bathroom and both Pitts and Brooke have bubble beards.

"Daddy! Do you want a bubble beard too?"

"I sure do, champ. Will you give me one?" Both him and Brooke squeal as I kneel besides them and tickle both."

"Oh, you're gonna get it!"

"Yes, get daddy, get daddy!"

Apparently Brooke and I are not the only ones in the family who love to play in the water.

After the bath and a snack, we find some Spongebob DVD's and let him relax a bit watching them.

"We need to tell people, Pretty Girl, beginning with Nate and Hales."

"His godparents?"

"Of course."

"Sweetheart, we'll be in our bedroom. Just come find us if you need anything."

"Ok."

"We have so much to discuss, broody."

"I know. But, fortunately, we have time."

"It's easier with this crazy bond you two seem to have."

"I think it's a consequence of the really stressful circumstances when we first met, plus his longing for a father. He'll bond with you too. It's already happening."

"We might want to talk to a child psychologist. Discuss what we can do to help him adjust."

"That's a great idea."

I dial Naley and put the phone on speaker. "Lucas?"

"Hi, Hales. It's Brooke too. In Nate around?"

"Hi, Brookie, Big brother. What's up?"

Brooke takes the lead. "Just the headline. He is ours now."

Haley freaks out "What? Are you kidding? I he there? When do we meet him?"

"One question at a time, Tutormom. No kidding, yes he is here, and as soon as possible."

"What happened?" asks Nathan.

"You guys know that, after the Park incident, the grandparents became his legal guardians."

"Yes."

"Well, the grandmother is really sick. Third stage lung cancer. They felt they couldn't take care of him properly and asked us to step up."

"What about the mother?"

"She seems to be out of the picture."

"Is it official?" Haley asks.

"Not yet. We have to go before a judge, probably next week, to formalize the arrangement."

"Could we go there?"

Nate replies. "I'm not sure. Coach?"

"We don't have a game this weekend. I think missing a couple of practices would be fine. I'll call the Dean on Monday and explain the circumstances. And I'll send you guys the tickets."

"That's not necessary, big brother. We can pay for our tickets."

"I know it's not necessary. It's our pleasure. We will be very happy to have you guys here." In fact, given the circumstances, the explicit support of the family might actually help. I can't avoid worrying about how young we are, and the fact we are not married or formally living together.

"Nate, Tutormom, once everything is final, including his adoption, will you be the godparents?"

We can hear the tears in Haley's voice. "Of course, Tigger. Nothing would make us happier."

We also call mom to tell her the news. Lily had a nephew four years older than herself. Mom promised they would come for Thanksgiving, and meet Pitts. We go back to the living room, to watch Spongebob with our son.

Family night ended with the three of us, piled on Pitts' bed, reading The Cat in the Hat.

"... Well... What you do. If your mother asked you? And that's it."

"Thank you, Daddy. I liked that." We tuck him in, and turn off the lights

With a kiss on his forehead. "Good night, my sweet angel."

"Good night, Brooke."

"Goodnight, son."

"'Night, Daddy."

Without speaking, we head back to the living room. She pours two glasses of wine, and we stand at the window, looking at the city's skyline. "He reminds me of you, sometimes."

"Really?"

"Physically he is poised, elegant, a bit like you.. But mostly it's his personality. He is thoughtful. The way he takes things in, mulls them over. I think we got ourselves a little Broody."

"At least you already know how to deal with one of those."

"That's right, baby. Long experience getting Broody out of his brood and having a little fun."

"There is a lot to talk about, Pretty Girl, but one big decision..."

"There's no decision, fiancee. It's pretty obvious. He is going with you to North Carolina. I'll go visit, and the two of you will come visit, but until you move to New York next year, his home is there with you. My life here is too crazy. If he stayed here, I would have to hire a nanny. You guys are much better equipped to take care of him."

"All right, I guess I agree. He can go to the same daycare as Jamie and he would fit in easily with our routine. I don't even have to ask Nate and Haley. We live in my house. I'm very sorry though."

"Next year you'll move to New York, and we will have our little family living together. Can he have his own room at your place?"

"There's a room next to mine which I'm using as an office. I can relocate my office. We would share my bathroom. There is no bathtub, though. There is something important, which we should look into soon. Next year, he begins first grade. We need to find him a nice school around here. From what I hear, it may not be easy."

"All right. We'll start looking as soon as we see the judge. We need to shop. Clothes and toys, mostly. We also need to redecorate his room." Suddenly Brooke pales. "What about the media? This is going to be a circus."

"You should talk to your publicist right away. This could even impact the IPO."

"That's right. But what do we want? Minimal media exposure, I suppose. Growing up under close scrutiny is not good. For anyone. With his background, it's even worse."

"I think he needs some exposure, just so he gets used to it. He is going to be news, whether we want it or not."

The door opens, and Julian walks in. "Hey, man."

"Hi Brooke, Lucas. What's up?"

"Well, we have a new housemate. A five-year-old boy named Peter. We are adopting him."

"Wow! That's big news!" He frowns, probably realizing that a pair of nineteen-year-olds wouldn't qualify for adopting anyone. "There's a story here, isn't there? How did this happen?" We tell him the story.

"That's incredible guys. Congratulations. So, Peyton and Peter know each other."

"That's right. We were planning to take him to visit her tomorrow morning."

"From what you told me, she is going to be thrilled."

"That's right. How is she?"

"She is doing well. She can do pretty much anything without help, and she is really looking forward to coming home next week."

We are heard in chambers, since what we are doing is not a formal court procedure. The judge is blonde woman in her fifties, with a severe manner but kind eyes. In attendance Matt and Mary, our lawyer, Brooke, Peter and I. Nathan, Haley and Jamie are waiting outside.

"So, according to this petition, Matthew and Mary Brody, legal guardians and maternal grandparents of the minor Peter Alexander Brody are surrendering their guardianship, and requesting a direct adoption by Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, present here. Is that correct?"

Matt answers. "Yes, your honor."

"And Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are willing to take up full parental responsibility for said minor?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Very well. It is my duty to verify that this action is is consistent with the best interests of the child in question. With that in mind, I'll ask a few questions. You may let your attorney answer them."

"Very well, your honor."

"First, you are both nineteen years old. Do you have the emotional maturity to assume this responsibility?"

"Your honor. Brooke Davis is the CEO and main shareholder of a large corporation that she build with herself. She has one hundred employees and her company's last year's sales exceeded ten million dollars. Lucas Scott is the author of a best-selling first novel and head coach of a college's basketball team. They have both shown maturity and responsibility far exceeding that of a typical nineteen year old."

"That answers my second question. They both have the means to support the child."

"Yes, your honor."

"They are not married, and they live in different states. How can they constitute an appropriate family unit to receive the minor?"

"They are affianced, with their wedding to take place in June next year. Mr. Scott intends to move to New York as soon as he is done with his current obligations, which should happen in April of next year. For several months now, Mr. Scott has been coming to New York every week, and he has established an inequivocal second residence at Ms. Davis apartment. "

"And what living arrangements are intended for the minor?"

"His primary residence would be Mr. Scott's home in North Carolina. With Mr. Scott, reside his brother, Nathan Scott, his wife, Haley Scott and their one-year-old son James Scott. Mr Scott and Ms. Davis believe the North Carolina household is better equipped in terms of the existing family structure, to receive Peter Brody at this time. Both Mr. Scott and Miss Davis would travel as often as possible, spending at least two days a week together."

"Finally, what prompted Mr and Ms Brody to give up raising their grandson, and why the directed adoption to this particular couple?"

"The reason for taking this step is that Ms. Brody is seriously ill, and feels that neither her, nor her husband, will be in conditions to take proper care of their grandson. The reason for directing the adoption to Mr Scott and Ms. Davis is a previously established connection between the young couple and the minor, during a crisis situation five months ago. I have an affidavit from the social worker that worked the case associated with this crisis, and she attests the deep and lasting connection between the couple and Peter."

"I have one final question, to be directed to Peter Brody. I would like to request that everyone leave this room, except Peter."

We wait outside for about five minutes, after which the judge opens the door to her chambers and lets a smiling Pitts out, who jumps in straight in my lap. "Daddy!"

We walk back in.

"Here is my decision. Mr Scott and Miss Davis will be granted legal guardianship and full joint custody of the minor Peter Alexander Brody, for the period of one year. During this time, a home study by child protective services will be conducted, to evaluate this placement. After one year, this court will reevaluate this placement and hear an eventual request for formal adoption."

"Daddy, does this means that I stay with you and Brooke forever?"

"Yes. This means you are our son."

He lowers his voice, whispering in my ear. "Do you think I can call Brooke "mom" now?"

I look into his eyes, and I see the relief and the happiness inside. "Why don't you ask her?"

"All right, Daddy. Brooke."

"Yes, Angel?"

"Can I call you "mom" now?"

Brooke's eyes fill with tears. "Yes, darling boy. Nothing would make me happier."

Peyton went to bed early, still tiring quickly, taking Julian with her. The boys, Nathan, Pitts, Jamie and I were sitting on the floor, playing with blocks. The basic idea was to build something, and Jamie would tear it down. Pitts has a gentle way with Jamie.

Haley and Brooke stand aside, talking quietly, while observing their boys play.

"Is it a dream come true, Tigger?"

"Oh yes. Do you see the bond between Lucas and Pitts?"

"Yup. How did that come about?"

"It was already there from the moment they met. It was overwhelming need from Pitts side, together with Lucas whole hearted response to it. We are getting there too, Pitts and I. It's just taking a little more time. I wish they could stay here."

"We'll take good care of them for you."

"I know you will. Thank you for coming, tutormom."

"It was great. You know, Lucas is so good with Jamie, more a second father than an uncle."

"He would be."

"That's right, but it tears him apart a bit, you know? That someday soon he would have to let Jamie go. That's what makes me so happy about Pitts. He has someone to help fill that hole now."

"I've seen how good he is with Jamie. I didn't realize the down side. I should have, I guess."

"Are you guys planning for more children?"

"We are trying now."

"Really? That's a surprise."

"We stopped contraceptives the day we gave Pitts back to his family. We considered going back now, but decided against it."

"Well, good luck with that."

Brooke smiles to herself. "We're not in a hurry."

"Hey big brother. When are we going to start teaching little nephew here about basketball?"

"Son."

"Daddy?"

"Do you like basketball?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to play?"

"Sure. You will teach me?"

"Uncle Nate and I. Yeah, we'd love to teach you."

"All right! See little cousin? They're gonna teach me baskeball. Then I can teach you when you grow up."

"Da." Jamie smiles at Pitts. "Pit."

"That's right! Pitts."

"Pit!"

Brooke approaches me, and whispers in my ear. "Frisky."

I get up. "Would you mind watching the kids for a bit? We have something urgent to attend to."

"Something urgent." Haley says, a bit sarcastically.

We head to our bedroom and lock the door. "I have a new favorite word in the english language."

She gives me a dimpled smile and starts taking off her clothes. I do the same. In about ten seconds we are kissing naked in our bed. There is fast and there is rushed. This was fast, but we did enjoy ourselves throrougly. About twenty minutes later we return to the living room. She hasn't said a single word since the one she wispered in my ear. Now she whispers again. "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too, Pretty Girl."

Nathan shakes his head. "Nothing ever changes."

"We will watch them a while, if you have something to attend to as well, Little Brother."

Nathan and Haley exchange a glance, smile and get up. "Be right back."

We are all nineteen.

I arrive in La Guardia at eight. It's the first time we are leaving Pitts with Nathan and Haley, but after two weeks living with all of us, he is pretty comfortable with them. A driver takes me straight to Clyde and Burkhardt, the investment bank that is organizing Brooke Davis Holdings IPO. The process is scheduled to start at ten, but as I get in at half past nine, there are already about forty people in the small auditorium, including Brooke, Victoria and our own team of money managers and lawyers.

"Hi Pretty Girl, Hi mom."

"Lucas."

"How's Pitts, love?"

"He sends a kiss to mom and grams. He is fine, happy as a clam. Any news here?"

"Nothing yet." She is under a lot of strain, and showing it. I stand behind her and massage her shoulders. She hums a bit as I do it. "Thanks, fiancee. I needed that."

The process starts establishing a current value for CoB. Each interested stockholder will receive shares on the new holding corresponding to half their share of CoB, plus an option to purchase half more at the established price. That leaves one quarter of the stock of the holding, plus whatever is not purchased by the current stockholders, which will be auctioned off in small lots. The resulting pile of cash will be used to finance the planned expansion. Brooke says they need about thirty million dollars to carry out the plan.

At ten, the banker in charge of the process comes in with an envelope, which he opens. Every single eye in the room is fixed in him. He opens the envelope and reads. "The current value of Clothes over Bros, limited, according to our study is nineteen million, eight hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Brooke Davis Holdings will begin with a formal capital of twice that, divided in five million shares valued at seven dollars and ninety four cents each."

Brooke begins the story with one million five hundred thousand shares, and need to pony up another six million, for seven hundred fifty thousand additional shares. For the next step, Brooke and I put another six million dollars in our money managers hand, to bid for shares. After a nerve wracking day, we managed to purchase two hundred eighty thousand additional shares, which just about gave us a controlling interest in the new holding. After the IPO, the holding's stock ended at about thirty dollars a share, which made us half owners of a hundred and fifty million dollar company. Three times richer than when we woke up that morning. In addition, the IPO netted about fifty million dollars, which made it an unqualified success.

After the IPO, Brooke and I go back to North Carolina.

"So, do you like his room?" The room is small, pale blue with white furniture and a definite basketball theme in the decor.

"It's a lot of basketball, isn't it?"

"Well... he is a bit too young for cheerleaders."

She giggles "Granted. But, say, puppies?"

I laugh too. "I guess we could exchange one of the Jordans for puppies."

"Did he ever show interest in a real puppy?"

"No. But he does have a fake one following him around."

"I know. They are so cute together."

"Separating them is going to be hard. Maybe, when we move to New York, we can get him a puppy? I mean, to compensate a bit. Are there any restrictions in the building?"

"No large dogs."

"I had a Lab mix growing up. Would you want one?"

"Not one of these tiny yappy ones. Maybe a bulldog. They are kinda slobbery, but very sweet."

"Well, we're in no hurry. Think about it. Knowing you, I think a great Dane would be right, but I guess that's out."

"You're right on the money on that one. Sweet, playful and huge. Just like you."

"What about a boxer? They are considered midsize, and they are playful and sweet."

"I kinda like that idea. Oh, by the way, they may have a place for Pitts at Holy Cross, which is about ten blocks from us. They want to interview him."

"Can you set it up for when we come back from Paris?"

"That's fine."

The first meeting of the stockholders of Brooke Davis Holdings took place a few days later, in a meeting room at the Plaza. There were about a hundred people present, representing something like ninety nine percent of the shares. Nobody knew whether Brooke held a majority by herself, which she actually didn't. She held something like forty eight percent of the shares. The trick was that I had another two and a half percent.

The meeting was conducted by the head of the legal department of the new corporation. "Ladies and gentleman. Our first order of business is to elect a Chairman of the Board for Brooke Davis, and I take the liberty to indicate Miss Davis for that position. Anyone seconds?"

"I second it."

"Victoria Davis seconds it."

Now, for the vote. Miss Davis."

"With forty-eight percent of the shares, I vote on myself for Chairman of the Board."

"Ms. Davis."

"With fifteen percent of the shares, I vote for my daughter Brooke Davis, for Chairman."

"With a majority already declared, I declare Miss Brooke Davis is the new Chairman of the Board of Brooke Davis Holdings. I pass the presidency of this meeting to our new Chairman."

"Our next order of business is to choose a CEO for Brooke Davis Holdings. With forty-eight percent of the vote, I vote on myself for CEO of Brooke Holdings. Ms Davis."

"With fifteen percent, I vote on myself for CEO."

Maybe Brooke was right. Victoria was just playing a game with us. All the other voters went with Victoria, until Brooke called. "Lucas Scott."

"With two and a half percent, I vote for Brooke Davis." Both Brooke and I were looking directly at Victoria's face when I cast my vote. She stiffened, her eyes bright with anger. Then she realized we were looking straight at her. She shrugs, gives us a small smile and directs a tiny nod in Brooke's direction, as if recognizing defeat at the hands of a respected adversary. She then turns around and leaves.

"With a majority vote cast, the stockholders indicate Brooke Davis as the new CEO of Brooke Davis Holdings."

Once it was clear that Brooke actually held a majority share, there were no competing indications. In particular, Victoria Davis was indicated as CEO of Clothes over Bros, a wholly owned subsidiary of the holding.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks to my reviewers Dianehermans, Sandygirl and Mariposa101. There is only two chapters left in this fic, and, for those readers out there who are still reading it, thanks. It's been fun writing it. As usual, I don't own anything related to OTH.

Chapter 17

I wait for him at the baggage claim carousel at Charles de Gaulle. I've been in Paris for five days, but it's been a whirlwind of shows, receptions, meals and deals. The CoB show was a great success, and I've already secured two new retail contracts. Victoria was supposed to be in Paris with me, but I've barely seen her since the stockholder's meeting. I'm not sure if CoB has a CEO, or even if I still have a mother. I decided to give her until I come back before I confront her. Now my agenda is cleared. Lucas will be here for two nights, and I fully intend to make the most of it.

He comes down an escalator dragging a little carry on and a suit bag. He is wearing tan slacks, my favorite light blue shirt and converse sneakers. A little crumpled, but looking rested, happy and good enough to eat. He looks into my eyes and my heart tumbles a bit.

"Hey, Pretty Girl. Fancy meeting you here."

I stand five inches from him, eyes locked. I grab his shirt I give a deep sniff, catching his slightly sweaty smell. I pass the tip of my tongue slowly across my lips and whisper. "Hey, handsome."

He bends down and gives me the sweetest slow kiss, putting his free hand behind my neck. We open our mouths and deepen it a bit, tongues touching and enjoying each other's taste. I can taste toothpaste and coffee. It's a reasonably chaste kiss, but we do get a few envious looks from men and women around us. My knees feel a little wobbly when we pull apart.

I take a second to regain my balance. "Do you have any luggage?"

"Just this stuff."

"We have a car for the weekend. Just follow me."

I walk a little ahead of him, swaying a bit, and I can feel his eyes on my ass and legs. I'm wearing a short dark green velvet dress, tight hugging, black hosiery and four inches Manolos. I smile as I think of his eyes darkening with desire.

"This dress is new."

"It's a Valentino. Bought it yesterday."

"Looks amazing on you."

"Thank you, fiancee. I was thinking of you when I bought it."

I stop at the car. It's a bright red 68 Alpha Romeo Spider, a convertible two-seater in perfect condition. I know how much my boy likes his vintage cars.

"Wow! That's something else, Pretty Girl. Almost as sexy as you are."

"I offer him the keys. Take us for a ride?"

"Straight to the hotel. I gotta check out what you're wearing under that dress.."

I pick up his hand and drag it along my thighs, ending right between my legs. He caresses me a bit, and I give a soft moan. I'm already sopping wet, and I'm not wearing anything under the dress. He licks his wet fingers, looking straight at me.

"Hmm. So good. I can see you missed me."

I stare at the bulge in his pants. "You missed me too."

We have a suite at the Renaissance Arc de Triomphe, and we begin right at the white leather sofa, where I pull the dress up, kneel with my legs apart, and arch my back, so he can take me from behind. Next we undress and go to the huge canopied bed, cuddle and make out for a while and start again, first with our mouths and tongues, and then with me straddling him, caressing my breasts while he stares into my eyes, and I slowly ride him until we both find release a second time. We then take a long soak in the double-sized bathtub, washing each other, and finally doing it a third time.

I finish dressing up, nothing fancy, black skinny jeans, silk long sleeve white blouse, a deep burgundy bolero and ballet shoes and go to the living room. My usual post-coital silly grin stamped in my face.

"Now, that is one very satisfied Brooke."

I don't dignify that with an answer. He already thinks highly of himself. But nobody ever did me so thoroughly and so well. And I don't mean today, I mean every damn time. Instead, I give him a sweet thank you kiss. "It's a beautiful day. Take a jacket, cause our first stop is the Eiffel Tower, and it's pretty cold up there."

"You know, now I wish I'd brought our son. He would have loved this thing."

"We'll come back with him." We look at the view. It's kind of fun, looking at the city from above, but for me, the best part of the ride is the Tower itself. A gigantic, totally pointless structure built just for the heck of it.

"There's a kind of chutzpah to it that I really admire."

Lucas laughs. "I see what you mean. I also get it that it would resonate with you. Personally, I can't relate to the kind of ambitious spirit that built this thing, except to the extent that I recognize the kinship with you. I just find it exceedingly cool. I thank the gods for the crazy megalomaniacs that would build such an amazing thing, and leave it around for us pedestrian souls to enjoy it."

"There is absolutely nothing pedestrian about your soul, writer boy. You work with words, and with the motion of a ball, not iron, or cloth, but you're a big dreamer, just like Monsieur Eiffel. I'm dying to see what you make of your life, Broody."

"A lot of my dreams came true already. Publish a novel, win at basketball, making you mine and being a parent with you. I have only one big dream left."

"What is it?"

"Making you happy for the rest of your life."

I blink away tears. "You're pretty good at that."

"What about you? How do you see where you stand?"

"I've also fulfilled both my big life ambitions, building my own successful fashion line and having a family with you. What I want to know is where we go from here. Were do se see ourselves twenty years from now?"

"Holding our first grandchild?"

"Oh, crap! I hadn't thought of that. If he follows on his godparents footsteps, we'll be grandparents at thirty-two!"

We both laugh hard at the idea. "Seriously, fiancee. Power couple, Summers on the beach, winters in the south of France, you coaching little league, picket fence, two boys and a girl... "

"It's all within reach, isn't it?"

"Yes. Let's start with basics. I want to continue to do fashion design, for as long as I can lift a pencil."

"I want... no. I need to write. It's how I process things. I'm never going to stop doing it. What about running the business side of your company?"

"I definitely want to finish what I started, take this expansion of CoB to solid ground. That means staying in New York for another three-to-five years. Having said that, I want to build a really good team around myself, so I can dedicate serious time to our family."

"The big question for me is basketball. What do I want with it? I'll tell you one thing. I have very little interest in coaching professional basketball."

"Why?"

"The one thing I enjoy most about coaching, aside from the game itself, is helping young people find themselves, inside and outside the court. Pro ball is big business. I don't like what the money does to the sport. I'd like to coach either college or high school."

"Which one?"

"If it's not Tree Hill High, I prefer college."

"So, aim for college coaching in New York for the next few years, and continue writing."

"That sounds reasonable. In five years, Pitts will be ten. He will be a New Yorker down to the bone. Do you think we will want to uproot him? New York is an incredible place to be a teenager."

"So, you see our family staying in New York for good?"

"Yes, I guess."

"What about the penthouse? I have an option to buy it back in a year. Should we keep it, or should we look for a different, more family-style place?"

"I love the penthouse, but, if we ever get our three children, I'd prefer a different kind of place."

"I agree with you. It's a great place for now, even with Pitts, but we might want something different. We'll begin househunting when you move to New York."

"Lindsay is beginning to negotiate with NYU for my transference to New York next year. The English department wants me as a student and as a part time lecturer. You know, I might be able to aim for the position of head coach of their girl team. The guy doing it now is really old, and he hasn't been getting good results."

I pout. "You'd be in charge of a bunch of gorgeous girl-athletes about our age?"

"Yes. You said once you'd trust me with a bunch of top models..."

"Knowing you, I find college student girl athletes a lot more threatening."

I laugh. "They are not cheerleaders. But, most important, none of them would be you."

I smile. "Good point."

We arrive at JFK Monday morning. It was a great little holiday, even counting a few hours spent at a police station for "public indecency". Now Lucas is catching a connection to North Carolina, and I'm going to begin the task of organizing my new empire.

"I'll be there of Friday night, fiancee."

"We'll pick you up. It was a great weekend, Pretty Girl."

"Yes it was. Give the Scotts a big hug, and a special kiss to my little Broody."

"Will do. Good luck, and call me."

"You too."

We share a nice goodbye kiss, and go our separate ways. First order of business is locating my mother. I call her cell and get voicemail.

"Good morning, Miss Davis."

"Hi, Miranda. Is there anything in the agenda?"

"No, m'am. But there are a lot of messages."

"Anything from my mother?"

"No, m'am."

"All right, let's start with Rebecca, Max and then CoB finance. Also, set up a meeting of the holding's top executives after lunch. Are there any messages from the realtors?"

"Yes m'am. They have something they want to show you."

"Set it up for before lunch today. And try to locate my mother, please."

I went through the meetings, acting both as CoB and the Holding's CEO. Luckily there were no fires at CoB, so I could focus more on the job at hand, the structuring of the holding and of its new daughter companies. Fortunately, quite a few things were already in place, just waiting for funding to get started. We should be releasing our first line of cosmetics and fragrances in a month, and the first issue of B. Davis should come out a couple of weeks after that. The realtors had found a couple of floors in a building in Fifth avenue, which would do for our corporate headquarters for the time being, it the owner liked our counteroffer. Also, I set up an interview for Pitts at Holy Cross the following Monday.

I got back home at seven, dreaming of a long soak and a phone call with my boys. The elevator door opens at my floor to reveal Mother, in her usual high-powered-bitch style. 

"Mother"

I let my anger at her show in my eyes, and she stiffens in response. "Brooke."

"Do you have a minute?"

"I'm already late to an appointment. Can it wait?"

"I have one question for you. Are you interested and willing to work for me, as CEO of Clothes over Bros?"

I can nearly see the negative dancing in her tongue. She is proud and stubborn. But she is also a smart woman, and she enjoys the attention that comes with an important job in the fashion world. She deflates a bit, and lowers her eyes to the ground, whispering. "Yes."

I give her the little predatory smile I reserve for my adversaries. "Then be in my office tomorrow at nine."

"Very well, Brooke. I'll be there."

I walk into the penthouse, and see Peyton and Julian eating dinner. "Hey PSawyer, Movieboy, what's up?"

"Hi BDavis! Good to have you back. We're having Thai takeout. Grab a plate, we've just started."

I ponder between my soak and catching up with these two, and friendship wins. Besides, the food smells very nice.

"So, Brooke, how was Paris?"

"Productive and fun until Friday, heavenly after that. We even got arrested for indecent exposure."

Julian looks a little shocked, but Peyton just giggles. "Back to your old ways, BDavies?" She turns to Julian. "Those two would do it everywhere. I mean, _everywhere_."

"We're young and gorgeous, blondie. We're entitled to a little fun. Besides, I never thought the French would be so uptight."

Julian is clearly intrigued. "I would love to know the details."

I give Julian a wink. "How much detail, Boytoy?"

"Brooke! Will you stop flirting with my boyfriend? You're a mother now. Behave yourself. And you." She points to Julian. "Just put a lid on it!"

Truth be told, in another lifetime, I would love to take Julian for a spin. He's sweet, handsome and he's got this boyish charm... let's just say I get Peyton's attraction. I could conclude that PSawyer and I have similar taste in men, but the truth is Jake does absolutely nothing for me, and I would only do Nathan dead drunk. I also have the impression that Lucas never really rocked her world the way he totally rocks mine. If he did, he would never have left that room in Dan's beach house with his virginity. I wonder, for the millionth time, what would our lives look like if she hadn't let him slip away that night.

"Hey! Broody Brooke?"

I come back to the real world. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just spaced out."

Peyton gives me a sharp look. "I'd pay good money to know what you were thinking just now."

I smile. "Several things. But I'll tell you the last one. I'm sure you've thought about it as much as I have. I was wondering how our lives would have changed if you hadn't let Lucas slip away that night at Dan's beach house."

Peyton gives one of her rare sunny smiles. "I've thought about it all right. Wanna know my current guess? The two of you would have ended up together anyways."

"That's my guess too."

Julian looks clearly surprised by the exchange. "Now, that's what I call closure, guys."

Now it's our turn to be surprised by Julian's keen observation. "I think you're right, Movieboy. The triangle from hell was a painful part of our lives for a long time, and Peyton and I have finally come to terms with it."

"I totally agree, BDavis. Oh, I was forgetting. We're moving away next week."

"You're going to Tree Hill?"

"That's right."

"When do you start shooting?"

"Probably in six months. We'll need Lucas input fairly often, before and after that."

"Just arrange it with him. After the NCAA finals in April, he should be reasonably available. He will be here with Pitts on Saturday night." I was planning to go to North Carolina this weekend, but since Pitts needs to be here on Monday, we will have to switch things around.

Julian exchanges a glance with Peyton, and turns to me. "We would like to invite the three of you to go out for dinner with us on Sunday. Just a small thank you for everything you've done, and a little farewell."

"Oh, it will be a pleasure. Thanks, guys. Just please, make it six thirty at the latest. I want Pitts well rested on Monday for his school interview." They want us there at eight.

"Oh god, BDavis. That was so seriously motherly."

I blush, pleased. "I'm working on it, Goldilocks." Damn, I miss my boys.

"Hi, Pretty Girl."

"Hi, Fiancee. How was your day?"

"Great, except I'm really missing my girl." A sound of steps in the background and a thin, precise, beloved voice..

"Is that mom?"

"Yup."

"Hi, mom. I miss you. Thanks for the gifts. I liked the coloring book very much."

"I thought you'd like that. I miss you too, angel."

"When are you coming?"

"This time I think you guys are coming here."

"Great! Can we go to the Zoo this time?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Can we go see gramma and grampa?"

"I'll call them and see. A huge kiss, baby boy. Lemme talk to Daddy."

"A humongous kiss to you Mommy. Bye."

"Did I hear it right? We are going there this weekend?"

"I managed to setup an interview for Pitts at Holy Cross Monday morning. I thought you guys might just come after the game and stay over Monday."

"That's fine. The news here is that, one afternoon during our trip, Haley caught Pitts trying to play on her keyboard. She sat with him, and taught him a song. She says he has excellent ear and seems to have some affinity with the keyboard, so she started teaching him."

"Wow! Can I hear him play?"

"I think so. Pitts. Can you play a song for mommy?" Lucas puts the phone on speaker.

"Sure." There is a pause, some scraping sounds and the melody of Itsy Bitsy Spider."

"Wow, angel. That was so nice."

"Thanks, mom."

I hear Haley's voice from a little farther. "He's a natural, Tigger."

"Thanks, Tutormom." .

"It's my pleasure. I hope I'll get the same interest from Jamie. Right now, he just loves to watch Pitts play."

Lucas picks up the phone and disconnects the speaker. "So, what about you, aside from Holy Cross, any news?"

"Peyton and Julian are moving to Tree Hill next week. They invited us to go out for dinner next Sunday."

"That's good, I guess. I'll miss them, though."

"You'll probably stay in touch during the shooting."

"I guess. What about Victoria?"

"I just saw her for fifteen seconds an hour ago. She's accepted the CEO position, reluctantly. I'm not sure about the rest."

"I don't think she was just playing us."

"I don't think so either, but she's going to have to come out and say it. I have a business meeting with her at nine tomorrow. Maybe she'll clarify things then."

"All right, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, fiancee. Bye."

"Miss Davis."

"Miranda?"

"Ms Davis is here."

"Send her in."

"Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, Brooke."

"We have a very large agenda to cover right now. The highlights are the results from Paris, Getting you up to speed on the Holding, transferring the management of CoB to you and going over what's happening in the near future. But, before we get started, there is a few things to get out of the way."

She straightens her back and stares at me. "What are those things?"

"First, are you ready to commit yourself to this job, after what happened at the stockholders meeting?"

"You mean, can I get past you and Lucas handing me my ass at my own game?"

"Yes."

She sighs. "It's hard. The idea of a nineteen-year-old child, no matter how brilliant, in charge of a major corporation scares me. I'm afraid that through ingenuity or inexperience, you may still lose everything."

"And that is why you tried to take it away from me. Despite the damage that might do to our personal relationship."

"You have to separate personal and professional, Brooke. You're my daughter, and I know how badly I failed you as your mother. But, when it comes to work, I still need to do what is best for business."

"The position of CEO of Clothes over Bros is critical. I need someone whose competence and dedication I can trust for that position. I trust your competence, but I don't need a power struggle with my most important subordinate. So, I ask again, are you ready to commit yourself to work for me in that capacity?"

"What I need is to forget that you are my daughter, and a nineteen-year-old with a complicated personal life, and see you as the brilliant businesswoman that you have proven to be. I'm not sure. All I can say is that I'm willing to try. I need to gain your trust as a subordinate. You need to gain my respect as my boss. But every professional relationship begins from that. Can we establish a productive work relationship? As I said, I'm willing to try."

"Very well, Mother. So am I. We will deal with our personal issues later. Right now, let us deal with what is in front of us."

I wait for my boys at the baggage claim at La Guardia. They see me just as I see them, walking hand-in-hand, Lucas pulling a small suitcase. Pitts drops Lucas hand and runs, jumping into my arms. "Mommy, mommy. I missed you." I hadn't seen him in two weeks, since I went to Paris, and I was missing him like crazy.

"Hi baby boy. I missed you too." As I twirl him around Lucas gets next to us and involves both of us in a bear hug. "Hi Pretty Girl."

"Hey fiancee, father-of-my-child. I so glad you are here. Did you guys have dinner?"

"I gave Pitts a sandwich in the plane, so he should be ok until tomorrow. I'm starving, though."

"Let's go home, tuck one of you and feed the other."

"Excellent plan."

At the limo, I focus on Pitts. "Hey, big boy. How are the piano lessons?"

"Aunt Haley taught me a couple of new songs."

"Pitts spends more than one hour, every day, studying the piano."

"Yeah. Aunt Haley says that, if I want to learn, I need to practice, practice."

What about school?"

"It's cool. I have a best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Her name is Jane. She has black hair like you."

"You're just like daddy. His best friend was a girl too."

"Who was your best friend, daddy?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"It was Aunt Haley. She is still my best friend."

He thinks a bit. "I thought your best friend was mommy."

"Mommy is my girl. That's more than a best friend."

He thinks some more. "Do you think Jane would want to be my girl?"

"Do you want to kiss her?"

"Eww, no. She has cooties."

"You're too young to be kissing girls anyways."

"Who is your best friend, mommy?"

"Well, I have three best friends. Aunt Peyton was first, then Aunt Haley and Aunt Rachel."

"You don't have a boy best friend?"

"That would be Uncle Nathan."

"Wow." He looks at me. "Who's Aunt Rachel?"

Lucas and I both laugh. "She hasn't been around. But you'll get to know her. She's got red hair and an annoying voice, but I love her very much."

"She is very pretty and very cool. You'll like her."

"Can you show me a picture?"

"I'll show you a whole bunch of pictures in bed before sleep. What about that?"

"Wow. That's great."

As we're getting into the building I recall something. "Hey guys, I just remembered. I have a little surprise for the two of you."

"What, mommy?"

"You will see."

Lucas tells Pitts. "I always like mommy's surprises."

We get into the penthouse, and Pitts asks. "So mommy. Where is the surprise?"

"Go check your room."

"He runs down the corridor, checks out his room, and runs right back."

"Daddy, daddy. Mom bought a piano!"

He looks at me. "You did?" I shrug. "You're a genius, Brooke Davis."

I give him a big smile. "I know."

"Can I play, mommy?"

"Just a little, cause it's very late. Tomorrow you can play as much as you want."

He goes to his room and I hear a hesitant melody. I look at Lucas. "What do you think? A fling or a lifetime passion?"

"It's impossible to tell. Hales is quite impressed with him."

"He is wonderful, fiancee. We're so lucky."

A few minutes later I'm lying in Pitts bed, with him besides me in his pjs, and a picture album between us. He is looking at a picture of the squad, taken during practice. "So, here is you, Aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley."

"This girl, with the red hair. She is Aunt Rachel."

"Wow. She is pretty. You all are. What were you doing?"

"We were cheerleaders."

"And what's that?"

"Daddy and uncle Nathan played basketball."

"I know that. Uncle Nathan still plays, and daddy is Coach."

"Have you seen their games?"

"Yes. I've been to three games."

"Did you notice a bunch of girls with short skirts dancing and jumping at the side?"

"Yes."

"Those are cheerleaders."

"You mean, you, Aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley danced and jumped on the side while daddy and Uncle Nathan were playing?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do that?"

"To help them play better."

He thinks a bit. "Did it work?"

"Maybe. They won a lot."

We keep looking at pictures, and I tell him about the people in the pictures. He stops at a picture of Lucas sitting on a large leather chair, with me on his lap. He is holding me, and we are both looking at the camera, looking very happy. The picture was taken at Rachel's cabin, and it's one of my favorites.

"Mommy, can I have that picture? You and daddy look so happy."

"I'll have two copies made, and you can keep one in your room here, and take one for your other room."

"Thanks."

"Let's continue this tomorrow. Time to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, mommy."

"Goodnight, angel."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: After this chapter, it's an epilogue with their future. In this storyline, the content of the one-shot "A perfect fit valentine" follows a few months later. Thank you for your reviews and your support.

As usual, I owe nothing related to OTH, but Pitts is my own.

Chapter 18

I was happy to leave Pitts bedtime to Brooke. They both need their bonding time. Besides, I am actually starving. In the fridge I find eggs, cold cuts and veggies, so I make myself a three-egg omelet. As I sit down to eat, Victoria comes in. She looks tired, and a little weary to find me there.

"Hi mom." She winces. "Hi, Lucas."

"Have you eaten?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

"Do you want a leftovers omelet? I just made myself this one, and I can make another."

She looks at my plate, and, I guess, hunger speaks louder than pride. "Yes, please."

I set a place for her, and pour her a glass of wine, while I go about making another omelet for myself. "Do you want toast with that?"

"No, thanks. It's very good."

"Thank you."

"Where is Brooke?"

"She is tucking Pitts. She should be around shortly."

I pay attention to her, even at the risk of burning my dinner. She is uncomfortable, but we have become friends of sorts over the past few months.

"You must be very mad at me."

I smile. "You are mistaken. Brooke is a little mad at you, sure. I'm not."

"A little mad?"

"Lets say that what you did was not unexpected. We even understand why you did it."

She looks at her plate and shakes her head. "I told her before. You two make a formidable couple."

"Thank you. But we need to know something."

"What?"

"Do you really want to be a part of our family?"

"You don't know?"

"I think I do, but, as far as your daughter is concerned, the walls are higher and thicker. You have to say it."

"Maybe at first it was a game. But now I am serious. It's just that I thought my going against her on the stockholder's meeting closed that door."

"And you still did it. Why?"

"I don't mix business with personal matters. I just thought you two did."

I smile broadly. "Well, we have our own priorities. Family first, and friends second. Business, a long ways behind."

"How can you run a major corporation like this?"

"With your heart, and with your mind. You'll see. But that's why what you did doesn't close doors in our family. Playing games with us, yes. That would close doors. But going against us in a stockholders meeting? Bah! The only problem is your lack of confidence in your daughter's business acumen. You should know better by now."

"She is only nineteen!"

"And you are a bit slow in the uptake." That dig infuriates her.

"Lucas Scott! Of all the rude..."

I interrupt her, raising my voice a bit. "Mom! Don't you learn from your mistakes? Haven't you realized yet that even at nineteen, she is the most focused, hardworking, smartest businesswomen you've ever met?"

She looks in my eyes, and I can see the fury turn into doubt. I let the silence stretch, as the wheels turn inside her head, adding up all she knows about her daughter. She finally laughs a bit. "Damn, I'm a fool."

"Right."

"She is my daughter. That's what makes it so hard to see. I look at her and I see the unruly, wild little girl. I should have supported her. She's going to do a better job than I could."

"That's right. But she can use your experience and knowledge, if you choose to make it available."

She looks at me, her eyes a little moist. She gets up, walks around the counter and walks into a tight hug of her own free will, for the first time. "The smartest thing she ever did was snagging you."

"Hey! Should I be worried?" She has a dreamy smile, probably a gift from our son.

I let go of the hug, keeping an arm around her shoulders. "Mom is not you either, but she's as close as it gets. At least until we make our own little copy of you."

Victoria turns to me. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course." I give Brooke a quick kiss as I walk out.

Brooke and Victoria's eyes follow Lucas as he walks out.

"He is amazing."

Brooke smile widens. "I know."

"I wish I'd found someone like him when I was younger."

I sigh. "And I nearly lost him. Well, he was great, but not really amazing then. He's improved a lot in the past year and a half. I guess I did too."

"Brooke, I'm very sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, mother. That hug on Lucas was all I needed to see."

"He called my attention to a simple fact. That despite your youth and inexperience, you'll probably do a better job with Brooke Davis Holdings than I would. All it took is to look objectively at your past performance, I should have recognized that. That's why I'm sorry."

"So, I've earned your respect."

"Yes."

Brooke gives her a little smile. "That's half the job. All we're left now is you earning my trust."

Victoria gives a thin, sarcastic laugh. "You don't make it easy."

"That's not my job, mother. I'll try to make it possible, by keeping an open mind."

"That's all I can ask."

I woke up alone in our bed, but Brooke's side was still warm. It's been seven months we've been together, and I still can't believe my luck. I go to the bathroom, and there she is, the most beautiful woman in the world, taking a piss. "Good morning, Pretty Girl."

"Hey, mother whisperer. Good morning. Do you know if our boy is awake?"

"Probably. Share a shower?"

"A quick one. We have a full day ahead."

We began with a drive to Secaucus. We've been following Mary's struggle, and the prognosis is not very good. They removed a whole lung, and she's been doing aggressive chemotherapy every ten days. Still her doctor only gives her a small chance of surviving another year. Brooke spoke with Matt yesterday, and he said Mary wanted to see Pitts. She will be doing her reatment tomorrow, so today is actually a good day for a visit.

The small house looks the same as two months ago, but with the roses already gone for the winter. We knock, and a tired looking Matt answers. "Grandad!" Pitts jumps in his arms and gives him a big hug.

"Hi, sweetie. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Grandad. Can I go see Gramma?"

"Sure. She is waiting for you."

Brooke and I both hug Matt.

"Brooke, Lucas, thank you for coming."

We'll be around, Matt. For you guys and for him."

"Come in."

Mary is very frail, but her eyes are bright as she cuddles her grandson. "Brooke, Lucas. Thank you so much for bringing him."

"We are happy to do it."

"What's new, sweetheart?"

"I'm learning to play the piano, Gramma. Aunt Haley is teaching me."

"Haley is my sister-in-law. She says he has a gift for music."

"I'm glad to hear that. Will you play for us, sometime?"

"Of course. You can come visit, and I can play on my piano. Mommy gave me

a very nice one, yesterday."

I pull Matt aside, while Brooke talks to Mary and Pitts. "Any news of Alice?"

I can see the sadness in his eyes. "No. Total silence since she left. I'm afraid she is lying in a ditch somewhere, and we will never know."

"I'm so sorry, Matt."

He waves his head. I can't imagine what it is to live with this. He then looks at Pitts in his wife's lap. "At least she leaves something good behind."

"He's flourishing."

"I knew he would."

A few minutes later, Mary is clearly getting tired. "I think Gramma is getting tired, son. We should say goodbye."

"You're tired, Gramma?"

"Yes I am, sweetie. But it was good to see you."

Back in the car, Pitts is quiet for a long time. "Is she going to die, Daddy?"

"She is very sick, love. But she is trying to get better. All we can do is be there for her, and pray."

I exchange a glance with Brooke. We never talked about religion, but we are both believers. Of course, she reads my mind.

"The Presbyterian church a few blocks from home has services at five."

"Do you want to go to church with us today, sweetheart?"

"Yes, mommy. I'd like that."

We are all pretty quiet, as the limo drops us off at home. I make sandwiches and we walk to the Zoo. Pitts bounces back from his brooding, as he makes faces for the monkeys and we go watch the penguins.

"Daddy, can you tell girl penguins from boy penguins?"

"No. Can you?"

"No. But I bet the penguins can."

We all laugh. "I guess they can."

We go to the petting zoo, where Pitts makes friends with a young goat. He is a little shy around other children his age, but he loves interacting with animals and with babies. We go back home, Brooke and I walking hand in hand, and Pitts running around us. We dress up for church, Pitts and I wearing suits, and Brooke with one of her more sober business outfits. Peyton comes to the living room as we are nearly ready to go.

"Hey guys, where are you going?"

"We are going to services at the Presbyterian church on Park and sixty-two."

"Really?" Like us, Peyton is a believer, but not a churchgoer. "Don't forget dinner."

"Can we meet a quarter past six downstairs?"

"Sure. I'll call a limo."

It was the first time our little family attended a church service. Pitts was clearly moved by the singing, but much ot the scripture and the sermon went right over his head. Still, in that little composed style of his, he sat quietly and listened carefully.

"Mommy, Daddy."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"We came here to pray."

"Yes. This is a house of God. Praying is talking to God."

"Can I ask God to help Gramma get better?"

"Yes. Do you want to do it together?"

"Yes."

We join our hands and I speak. "Dear God. Please, please help all those who are sick to get better, specially Mary Brody. Please look after Brooke and our little boy Peter."

Then Brooke speaks. "Dear God, please give us strength to love and to help those that need us. Protect Lucas and Peter, my friends and my family."

Finally Pitts prays. "Dear God. Please help Gramma and Granda and mommy Alice. Also, thank you for my forever Mommy Brooke and Daddy."

After we tuck him in, we end up talking in our bed.

"This was really hard on him, fiancee."

"I know. It's a difficult choice. But somehow, keeping him away from his grandparents sounds worse."

"Oh, I agree. Did the church help?"

"You know it did. I think we are going to become churchgoers for the time being."

"I guess. Somehow I never saw the two of us as regulars on Sunday service."

I laugh a bit. "In Tree Hill, we would have gone talk to Keith. It's not really different."

"You want to know something a little spooky?"

"What?"

"We've been engaged now longer than we dated in high school."

"That's right."

"In all this time, we haven't really disagreed about anything. Do you remember how stormy we were?"

"You're right. This is a little spooky."

"Maybe when we finally move in together..."

"I doubt it. I know. I'm going to get pregnant, and then crazy hormonal. Then you get overprotective. We'll have some epic fights."

"As long as I can get wild make up sex, I'll fight you any day."

"Let's skip the fight and go straight to the wild sex?"

"Yeah, let's."

"My name is Samantha O'Donnell. I'm head of admissions for Holy Cross."

"We are Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, foster parents of Peter Alexander Brody, age five."

"You are much younger than our typical parents. What made you choose Holy Cross?"

"We haven't chosen Holy Cross, Ms. O'Donnell. We are looking for alternatives. It's just that Holy Cross is just five blocks from our current residence."

"Still, our school has a rigorous selection process for new students. We want both the students and their families to be a good fit with the Holy Cross community."

"Very well, how can we help?"

"We are testing Peter to make sure he can accompany the demands that our curriculum places on the students. Usually, students must come from a strong preschool to fit our academic criteria."

Brooke shrugs. "Well, Peter just started attending preschool, but he appears to do well there." She looks at me.

"That's right. His teacher had only good things to say about him. From what I know of him, he can handle any reasonable challenge thrown at him.""

"Very well, what about you two? I have your finantial statements, and it appears you will have no difficulty in that regard. However, we require personal involvement of the parents with the school. Are you planning to move to New York, Mr. Scott?"

"Yes. I'll be living in New York, working and studying at NYU by the middle of next year. We will also be married."

"Peter is your foster child. It is very unusual that custody of a child would be granted to a young, unmarried couple such as yourselves, despite your financial resources. Can you explain?"

"It was an exceptional set of circumstances, Ms. O'Donnell. Peter bonded with us in a moment of crisis. His family is facing a serious health challenge and has became unable to care for him. They asked us to take up raising him on the basis of the previously established bond, and we accepted. A family court judge agreed that the arrangement was in Peter's best interest. Fostering is a temporary solution, with the understanding that we will seek Peter's adoption after further evaluation."

"Very well. Do you have any questions at this time?"

"Do you know when we'll hear whether you have a place for Peter?"

"To be honest, you got this interview somewhat under the wire. We are already in the process of making admission decisions for next year, so we'll probably get back to you this afternoon."

"Thank you."

"You can wait outside. Your son should be joining you shortly."

About half an hour later, a cheerful redhead appears holding Pitts by the hand. "And here are mommy and daddy.". She continues looking at us. "Peter did very well, indeed. He is smart and cooperative. You should be proud of him."

"We are. Thank you."

Pitts is tense and weary. He climbs on Lucas' lap, grabs his shirt and gives a deep sigh, while Luke wraps him in his arms. I can actually see the stress leaving him as he relaxes in Lucas' arms. Pitts and I have this in common. The place in the world where we feel safest is exactly the same. After a few minutes, he lets go and asks. "I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

"Sure. Do you want to tell us how it went?"

"I did my best, mommy. She asked questions, and asked me to do stuff, like connect-the-dots, or paint. Some of it I knew, some I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Oh, sweetheart. There is nothing to be sorry about." I search for Lucas eyes. He holds Pitts by the shoulders and kneels in front of him. "I'm sure you did your best, son. We are very proud of you."

I look at my two broodies and decide it's time for some fun. "Ice cream for lunch and swimming pool?"

"Yeah!" Says Pitts. "Oh, you're on Pretty Girl. Let's go."

Later, when they call us to say they would take Pitts for next year, they use expressions like "exceptional maturity for his age" and "extraordinary focus and language skills". The maturity, I fear, is a smart kid's response to a harsh life. The rest is all him. He couldn't be more Lucas' son if he was born to us. Later that afternoon, we receive a visit from a social assistant from childhood services. She is a tired black woman, clearly a bit intimidated by the address and the posh setup of the penthouse.

"Hi, my name is Melanie Watts, and I'm here to conduct a home study for the foster placement of the minor Peter Alexander Brody. May I come in?"

"Of course. My name is Brooke Davis, and I'm Peter's foster mom. My fiancee and Peter are in his room, playing a video game, if I'm not mistaken. Do you want to begin there?"

"That would be fine. Miss Davis, let me set your mind at ease. Our office is very much aware of the circumstances surrounding Peter's placement with you and Mr. Scott. I'm here just to confirm a well-established impression that Peter is exactly where he belongs, all right?"

I feel my shoulders relax. "Thank you. We have just received very good news. Peter has been accepted as a first-grader at the Holy Cross Academy next fall."

She makes a note of it. "That's very good. So, plans to settle in New York remain the same?"

"Yes, just firmer. Our wedding will take place next summer, and Lucas is moving here in April. He's already accepted an offer for a student/faculty position at NYU next fall. He'll be head coach of their woman's basketball team."

"Between now and April, Peter's primary residence is still with Lucas at North Carolina, is that correct?"

"Yes. He has his own room here and at Lucas' home. He attends a part-time preschool there. I have copies of his enrollment records, and a report from North Carolina's childhood services concerning our living arrangements there."

"That's all helpful. Let me ask you one last question before we go see your boys. Are you happy with your choice of adopting Peter?"

"Yes. Both Lucas and I are tightly wrapped around that boy's little fingers, Ms. Watts. I can't even imagine my life without him in it."

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's go see them now."

We entered Pitts' room and he was doing an uncharacteristic raucous, jumping up and down and laughing. "I got you, I got you, daddy!" They smiled at me, and, when noticing my somewhat serious face and the stranger with me, they both turned serious, and Pitts instinctively drew himself close against Lucas' legs, his hand grabbing for his shirt. Lucas drew him in, also without thinking,

"Your son just whipped me at NBA live."

"Good job, sweetheart. This is Melanie Watts, from Child Services. She is here to conduct a home study. These are Lucas and Peter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Miss Davis, I think I'm actually done here."

I look at her, surprised. "What?"

She walks out of the room, towards the front door. She stops at the door, smiling. "Miss Davis, the main purpose of the home study is to make sure the child is receiving what it needs, both in material and emotional terms. The material aspect was never an issue with you and Lucas, and that little demonstration at Peter's room... are they always like this?"

"It's a joy to see isn't it? I think it's some natural affinity, plus the traumatic circumstances of our first meeting."

"It looked like the bond between a beloved child and a parent. Except that he's only been with your for... six weeks? At any rate, you can expect a very favorable report from our office."

"Thank you, Ms Watts."

"No, Miss Davis. I thank you. There's so much heartbreak in this job. It makes my week to see such a happy ending."

I stand there, looking at the closed door, very curious about what happens inside. Gran walks by and notices me standing there.

"Mommy and daddy are saying goodbye."

She gives me one of her secret smiles. "They need a little time to themselves. Can I get you something?"

She wants to distract me from the faint noises coming from their room. It's ok. "Maybe a glass of milk?" I follow her to the kitchen.

She picks up two glasses and half fills them with milk. She looks at me, and I extend my hands, asking her to lift me up and let me sit at the counter. It's better to talk that way. We both sip our milk.

"Do you want cookies with that?"

"No, thank you."

She smiles again, this time a little less hidden. "I like your manners."

"Gran."

"Yes, Peter?"

"Do you love mommy?"

She makes a serious face. "You're more like your father than you have any right to be."

I smile. I know she likes daddy. I wait for an answer to my question.

She sighs "Yes, I love your mommy."

"You should tell her that."

"It's complicated between me and your mommy. I was not a good mommy to her when she was a little girl."

I look at my feet. "My mommy Alice was not good to me either."

Her eyes become sad. Gran is not one for hugs and kisses, but I wish she would give me a hug. "I know."

"But I like it when she says she loves me. Even if mommy Brooke is a much better mommy."

"You're right. I'll tell your mommy that I love her."

"Good." I look at her sad face. "Gran?"

"Yes?"

"Mommy loves you. And I love you too."

That finally gets me a hug. "And I love you too, my sweet, sweet boy."

We are waiting by baggage claim, when mom arrives, pushing Lily's stroller. She looks tired, as she should be, after flying halfway across the world with a seventeen-month-old toddler. But she can't hide her smile at finally meeting her grandson. We exchange hugs, and I pick up Lily out of the stroller. Brooke and mom watch as I make the introduction.

"Lily, this is your nephew Pitts. Pitts, your aunt Lily."

She smiles at him. "Pitts!"

"Daddy?"

"Son?"

"I should call her Aunt Lily? Or auntie?"

"And why not? She is a much your aunt and Nathan is your uncle. I think when she grows up a little more, she is going to love it if you call her auntie."

He smiles. "All right." He extends a hand and Lily takes it. "Come here, little auntie. I wanna talk to you." She toddles after him and sits with him in a chair near the baggage claim carousel. Brooke uses her phone to take a picture of them.

"He is adorable, Brooke. And there is something..."

"I know, mom. He reminds you of Luke."

"Isn't that a little strange?"

"I've gotten used to it. I call them my broodies now. How are things with Andy?"

"He sends his love. His mother is still at the hospital, but she will be fine. He insisted I couldn't cancel this trip and miss meeting my grandson."

"I'm glad you two came. We will all fit at the penthouse. Nate and Haley arrived yesterday, but Peyton and Julian moved out a couple of weeks ago, so we can actually fit."

"Lucas, that's one of my suitcases. There's another one just like it."

Karen approaches the two children and kneels down in front of them.

"So, what do you think of your aunt Lily?"

"She is very pretty."

"I think she likes you."

"I like her too."

"I'll make you a deal, sweetie. When you and your parents are all living together, she will come and spend a whole month living with you every year. What do you think?"

"I'd like that."

"But you have to promise me you'll take care of her."

"Of course I will. I promise."

"Did you know Lily and Jamie were born the same day?"

He opens his eyes wide. "Really?"

"Really. It was a crazy day in Tree Hill..."


	19. Chapter 19

AN; Here is my epilogue. It's a twelve year jump to the future, and it's almost a one-shot. Anyways, it was a lot of fun to write this fic, and a great thanks to my readers and to the reviewers, specially Dianehermans, Sandygirl, arubagirl0926 and mariposa101. As usual, I own nothing connected with OTH.

Chapter 19

Lucas heard the front door open and close, and made an educated guess about who had just arrived. "Pitts?"

A light brown face with expressive black eyes and short hair shows up at his study's door. "Hi, dad. What's up?"

"Your mother and I wanted to talk to you. Please, sit. I'll just call her down. Brooke spent a lot of time in her studio, which occupied about half of the top floor of our brownstone. I use the interphone. "Pretty Girl?"

"Husband?"

"Pitts is here."

"I'll be coming down."

I look at Pitts, who appears to be the picture of innocence. At seventeen, he is an incredibly handsome young man, thin, soulful, sharp as a dagger, with a velvety bass voice and a honey

tongue. Brooke gets in, and closes the door behind her.

"We got a call from school today. It appears that your other half caught a three day suspension for beating the crap out of a boy a year older and twice her size. Would you please explain?"

He smiles, a clear feel of pride in his face. "You think I did it, and she is covering for me?"

"In a word, yes."

"In confidence?"

I exchange a look with Brooke. We both new we'd get nothing out of him otherwise. "Yes."

"Nope. I just made sure his friends didn't intervene. She did the beating. The fucker deserved it."

"What did he do?"

"Well, there's this boy in her class, a very sweet fellow that auntie likes a lot. Not likes as in kissing, just likes. He is gay, but firmly in the closet. This guy, Marcus, he is a bully, and him and his friends have been tormenting auntie's friend for weeks. He became depressed, and auntie was afraid he would drop out, or even worse. Auntie told him firmly to stop it, but Marcus just laughed. He said "What you gonna do? Send your nigger boy to rough me up?" So she decided to put a stop to it.

"How?"

"She got some of her friends to create a distraction, then called him out in public. Called him a moron, a fucking retard, a coward and a loser. In the end, he lost it and went after her. She used a rolled up girly magazine, caught him first in the face, then in the balls. Kicked him in the ribs a couple of times for good measure. She was wearing combat boots to school today. Half the school saw it, but we didn't let anyone video it. I don't think that ass is going to show his face in school after getting beat up in public by a little girl."

"What about the authorities?"

"That would probably mean dragging her friend out of the closet."

I look at Brooke. "What do you think?" She shrugs.

"What do you think, Pitts?"

"I'm so proud of her I want to explode."

"I get that. Did you explore other options?"

"We discussed it at length last week. This seemed the safest and most effective."

"Assuming she would be able to beat him up." Pitts just smiles.

"I see. It was never in doubt."

"Do you know auntie?"

Fourteen years old, five foot four, one hundred twenty pounds, whipcord fast and a gymnast. As smart as Pitts, just as brave and just as cool headed. Looks as delicate as a flower too. Perfect for their plan. Does this warrant punishment? I look at Brooke, and she signals negative with her head.

I guess we'll just pay a quiet visit to Father Principal. Five children in the school, plus generous donations every year do buy us a sympathetic ear, at least.

"Anything else?"

"I got a letter." He rummages through his backpack and gets out a crumpled letter. From Julliard.

"You didn't open?"

"I was hoping auntie would."

"Do you mind?"

Brooke picks up the letter. "Let me do the honors." She picks up a letter opener from my desk and opens it. She pulls the piece of paper out. We've been married for nearly twelve years, and she'll still beat me up at poker four times out of five. "Dear Mr. Brody-Scott, It is a pleasure to inform you have been accepted at the Julliard Academy for the fall of 2017, as a double major in piano performance and composition..." The three of us start jumping up and down and screaming. It was possible, but by no means certain. Very soon the rest of the gang joins us. Aidan Keith, eleven, black haired, green eyed copy of Brooke, right down to the dimples. Brooke was sixteen weeks pregnant the day we got married. We believe he was conceived on our first valentine day date. And the blonde, blue eyed eight-year-old twins Anne Marie and Elizabeth Haley. We are still celebrating when Pitts partner in crime Lily shows up, and we get to celebrate again.

The best part? Pitts stays in New York for another four years.

She is a green eyed redhead, thin and delicate, and her name is Siobhan Graham. I met her at the orientation for new students at Julliard. She is a mezzo-soprano with a voice like melting chocolate and the temper of a drill sergeant. We've dated a few times, and I really like her,but I need my best friend's seal of approval. This means a brunch date at the Plaza. We get there first, auntie and I and we wait for a fashionable twenty minutes, before Siobhan arrives.

How does a seventeen-year-old boy ends up with a fourteen-year-old girl as best friend? It all started with a promise. Grandma Karen said she would send Lily to New York for a month every year, if I promised to take care of her. She first came Thanksgiving the year mom and dad got married, leaving back to New Zealand after New Year. She was two at the time, and I was six. I spent every single awake moment I was in the house with her. Aidan was born that November, and he was a colicky and demanding baby, so I figured taking care of Lily was my job. After she left, I missed her terribly, so I spent two months during the Summer in New Zealand, again spending every waking moment with her. She came to New York that December, but when she went back, she was inconsolable. She came to live with us a month after that, with the understanding she would spend Summers in New Zealand. We became inseparable. During Summers I would go with her to New Zealand. When she was six, Gramma Karen asked Daddy to adopt her, so she is my auntie-sister. In fact, bottom line, Lily owns my heart, and I own hers.

She is wearing a light green summer dress, mommy designed, if I'm not mistaken and low white sandals. He hair is braided and prettily arranged around her head. "Hi, Peter."

"Siobhan, this is Lily, my best friend."

She takes it in stride. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Is that a Clothes-over-Bros?"

"Sure is. I love their stuff. Half my closet is CoB or Brooke Scott. Is she any relation of yours?"

"Our mom."

"Wow. I had no idea. So, you two are siblings."

"Lily is my aunt, sister, cousin, partner in crime and bff."

Siobhan giggles, with a sound like silver bells. "Sounds complicated. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. I'm fourteen. What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen. I'm from Boston. My family is all firefighters, cops and plumbers."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Two older brothers, cop and firefighter, and a fifteen-year-old sister, Jennifer. What about you guys?"

"Pitts is the oldest, and I'm second. We have three younger siblings, Aidan, eleven, and a pair of eight-year-old twin girls, Annie and Lizzie. Pitts was adopted when he was five. I'm Daddy's baby sister, but my father, who was Daddy's uncle, died before I was born. Daddy adopted me when I was six, a little before the twins were born. My mom is Karen, Pitts Gramma, but I call Brooke mom anyways, because everyone else does it, and she is the coolest. They are all my nephews and nieces, siblings and cousins, but Pitts here is, I don't know... my better half."

I laugh. "She is right, you know. If someone tries to bully me, I just threaten to call my scary little aunt. If they know anything, they just run for the hills."

"He is being mean. You look like a princess."

"Ask me later about the bully, the little princess and the September issue of Seventeen."

Lily giggles. My favorite sound on the planet. "So, Pretty Girl, what are your intentions with my nephew?"

"I just want him for a boy toy. Is that ok?"

"Oh, I'm sure he can put your through your paces. He certainly has the right equipment. But he's got a tender heart. Hurt him, and I'll cut you up into pieces and feed you to the sewer's alligators."

"I thought these were just an urban legend."

"Oh, they were. Until auntie brought a breeding couple from the Everglades and let them loose near the brownstone a couple of years ago. I hear they are thriving now."

Now both of them laugh. I can see that Lily approves of Siobhan, which is all I needed to know anyways. "Shall we order?"

He is sitting by the computer, typing away furiously. Seven books in fourteen years, two movies, a TV series and a Booker award, and he still pours his heart into it as always. He writes hard in the off season, because basketball is still his favorite mistress. Four years now as head coach of NYU's boy team, and one, very unexpected and much cherished, NCAA title. I'm a little sorry to interrupt him, but it can't be helped. "Husband."

He lifts his head and gives me a sunny smile, which makes my heart skip a bit, as always. Every day, I think I couldn't possibly love this man more, and every day, I prove myself wrong. "Pretty Girl."

I give him the little stick, written "pregnant" in the visor. He reads it, and he lifts his eyes, wet with tears. "They told us it was impossible."

"They used the word "unlikely". Call it our little miracle."

"When is the appointment?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I sent the brood a message. Dinner tomorrow at seven on La Fiametta. I made reservations."

"I don't have words..." I lock the study's door, and sit on his lap.

"You don't need words."

We kiss, and then we kiss some more. Finally, he bends me over his desk and lifts my skirt. I had conveniently forgotten to put on panties, and I had on the five inch heels that puts me at just the right height. He fills me up, as I use my fingers as he grabs me roughly by the hips. It's fast and it's practiced, but no less satisfying despite that.

"I needed that."

He saves his work and closes the computer. There's an open bottle of white wine in his little fridge. He grabs two glasses, serves me a finger's worth and pours a glass to himself. "To our little miracle."

I smile. "To our little miracle."

We touch our glasses and we drink. "Pitts came to see me at the studio this morning."

"What did he want?"

"He is planning to move out at the end of Summer. He's looking for a place to rent."

"Does he have enough money?"

"Oh yes. Between his job at the church, occasional gigs across town and his students, he makes enough money to rent a nice little flat somewhere in Queens, for example."

"We could buy him a nice loft somewhere on the island."

"There is a caveat."

"Yes?"

"He wants Lily to go live with him."

He gets up and starts pacing. "Shit. I should have seen this coming."

Our hands are somewhat tied. We can't say no to him. He is going to be eighteen in a couple of months, a college student with his own income. We can say no to Lily. She'll agree with whatever we say and do exactly as she pleases. We can ship her to New Zealand, and have our five children burn the brownstone down around us. Pitts is the head, and Lily is the heart of our brood and they never disagree on anything.

"A partial surrender?"

"You know we can always negotiate with Pitts. He is the rational half of the pair. But he will do whatever she wants."

"And to think I used to find their partnership adorable."

"It is adorable, Broody. Don't you wish you had someone like that in your life?"

"Oh, but I do. Two someones, in fact. But Haley was rational too, not an unthinking force of nature."

"You mean, Lily is more like your mother, or myself?"

"That's right, I guess. Knowing Lily, I stand amazed that Dan survived what he did."

"If your mother had Pitts, instead of Keith, he wouldn't have."

Lucas laughs. "Together, they are pretty cool, aren't they? Your mother used to say that the two of us make a formidable pair. Those two are just the universe way of balancing things, make us feel a little more humble."

Brooke calls me up to the studio. It's a beautiful room, about fifteen hundred square feet, with skylights, apparent roof supports, several working spaces, sofas, a meeting table. Once in a while, some A-list celebrity or another shows up to discuss a Brooke Davis outfit, but, for the most part, it's her sanctuary. She makes a hundred million a year in creative work from this room, while the whole fashion world awaits, trembling, for what's going to be happening the following year. Pitts is already there when I arrive.

"Hey, son, Pretty Girl."

"Hi Daddy."

"Mom told me about your plans."

He stretches to his five foot ten, and looks calmly at me. "Do you have a problem?"

"Lily. She is too young, and mom wouldn't approve. She might end up back in New Zealand."

Pitts laughs. "Nice try, dad."

"Gramma usually gets what she wants, son."

"I can attest to that, sweetie. She can be just as scary as Lily, and the law is on her side."

He hesitates. "Do you have a counter-proposal?"

"Yes. Wait a year. Next Summer, we will buy you a very nice pad somewhere on the island."

"What about Lily?"

"She keeps quarters in both places, sleeps here at least four times a week until she turns sixteen. After she turns sixteen, she can move to your place."

"Two times a week."

"Three times and you got yourself a deal."

"Deal."

"Do you make enough money to support both of you?"

He laughs. "She makes more money than I do, dad."

Brooke and I stare. "How?"

He laughs some more. "Absolutely in confidence, with no interference?"

I exchange a glance with Brooke. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear. "Deal."

"She is very well connected, and has the morals of an alley cat."

"All right."

"A couple of times a month, she hears some juicy gossip nobody knows about yet. She investigates a bit, quietly asking around our school mates and her other contacts. Then she writes an article for one of the tabloids. She usually gets five to ten, depending on how nice her tidbit is. She gets her money in an account on the Caymans and has a black amex all her own. Last I heard she had a couple hundred grand salted away."

"She can get caught for tax evasion."

"I know. I've been telling her that for a year now. She thinks I'm being paranoid."

Brooke produces a card from her purse. "Son, this is the personal contact of our lawyers. Please, get her to take a meeting and explore options. She can pay the lawyers herself, and we'll look the other way. We would really like it if she stays out of jail."

"When you move out, we'll set you guys up with a nice little trust fund, so that you can focus on what you want to do, rather than on making a living. The same goes for Lily. Just insist with her that she can't have that much fun at Camp Fed."

Brooke asks him. "Is she sexually active, son?"

"Still in confidence and no interference? You guys are going to like this one."

"All right."

"As I said, the morals of an alley cat. She is a born slut, albeit with a huge heart, as you know. I made her promise she would wait until she is sixteen to give it out. It chafes, but she's never broken one of her promises to me. So, since she was twelve, she has been planning on this glorious threesome she is going to have on her birthday. She's even picked out the boys."

Brooke and I have a hard time trying to stop laughing. "Tell her to forget about the threesome, sweety. It looks good in theory, but it is uncomfortable and awkward in practice. Tell her to find a sweet, experienced older boy or young man she likes. Go on a couple of dates, and tell him she wants to lose her V, and spend the night in a nice hotel. Avoid alcohol. And try to enjoy herself."

"All right, mom. Thanks. I'll pass it on. You know what is my worst fear at this moment?"

"What?"

"That I finally find a girl like her, which is not my aunt or my sister, and I don't have what it takes to grab hold of her heart."

I smile. "Well, son, I found my alley cat. Grabbing her heart was the easy part. The trick would have been to stay far away from her crazy best friend. But, in truth, I had no idea what I was looking for. You do."

"What about Siobhan, sweetie?"

"She's promising. Her voice drives me absolutely nuts. Sometimes I need to take a cold shower after I talk to her on the phone. And Lily approves."

"Well, good luck."

She is lying in my bed, wearing one of my t-shirts. "Don't you have your own pj's?"

"I like the smell of yours. So?"

"Hook, line and sinker. You can start shopping for a nice loft in six months or so."

"Nice. Good job, nephew."

"I have two pieces of advice from them to you."

She sits on the bed. She knows the parentals are no fools. "Yes?"

First I give her the lawyer's card. "They say you're vulnerable to a tax evasion charge. That's two to ten in Club Fed. They beg you to take a meeting with one of their lawyers and explore options. They also said they will set us up with a nice trust fund when we leave the house."

"All right, will do. What next?"

"Mom says threesomes are overrated. Find a nice experienced boy or young man, romance him a bit and warn him of your V condition. She says you'll probably enjoy yourself a lot more that way."

"Yeah. I was already going in that direction. I'll try the threesome after I dispose of the V problem. So, are you going forward with Red?"

"I haven't told her of my V problem yet, but I think so."

"Leave the talking to me."

"You sure?"

"Why not? If I can't do it for you, I might as well just meddle a bit."

"I love you auntie."

"And I love you too, nephew. Sleep tight."

I meet Red for a hot dog lunch at Washington Square. "Hey, Red. What's up?"

"Nothing much, princess. You called the meet. What can I do for you?"

"It's about our boy. Are you serious about him?"

"As the plague, sweetie. Just thinking of those long fingers of his..."

I smile. He does have very nice looking fingers. "The rest is built to scale."

"And you know that how?" I just look at her, narrowed eyes. "All right, stupid question."

"Have you been around the block, Red?"

"You mean, previous relationships? Oh, yes. Six months in sophomore year, my first, a bunch of flings junior year and a pretty serious MIT student senior year. I thought that one was endgame, but he turned jealous and boring after a while."

"All right. You see, the thing is, our boy has a slight V problem."

She raises her voice. "You mean he is a virgin?"

"Yes. Is that a problem? He's been to third base many times. He knows what a girl looks like and what she likes. But he's never, you know, been there."

"Red starts jumping up and down with excitement. Oh my god, Oh my god! I get to corrupt the cutest boy I've ever known?"

"You think he's the cutest boy you've ever known?"

"Don't you?"

"I do, but I'm biased. You just made my day, Red. Be nice with my nephew, ok."

"Trust me, princess. I'll get him so whipped he won't know which way is up anymore."

I smile. I think Red is underestimating our boy, but, that's fine. If she's the one that ends up not knowing which way is up, at least she already appreciates him.

He comes home around ten in the morning, looking smug. "So?"

He gives me his sweetest smile. "She was purring like a kitten when I left. She sung my name in B flat. Four times."

"What about you?"

"Three times. With her throat muscles, and her trained vocal cords she probably gives the best head in the world. And she hums while she does it. And a couple of times in the baby place. She is gorgeous, skillful and enthusiastic."

"You think she's a keeper?"

"I hope so. I could fall for her, I think."

"Just take it easy. Red is pretty cool, but we don't know what may be coming down the pipeline."

"All right. Thanks for the help, auntie. You know you can count on me when it's your turn."

She sighs. "Just keep an eye out for the right boy. I'm sure there will be a couple of straight kids at Jullliard that might suit."

Every year, the New York Symphony does a competition for young composers and performers. The first three places in either category get to play at a special concert at Carnegie Hall, the performers playing the composer's pieces. Since Rodrigo became the maestro, the winner pieces became a little edgier. Well, this year, something new happened. A young Julliard freshman won first prize as composer and third prize as performer. The piece, entitled "Central Park" is a four part concerto for piano and orchestra and, after some shuffling, it was decides that the young composer would perform his own piece.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Peter Alexander Brody-Scott, performing his own piece, the Central Park Concerto in D major."

Before we begin this performance, let me say a few words. When I was four years old, I spent a whole day lost, or maybe abandoned in Central Park. A terrifying experience, which I remember a little. I was rescued by a couple of teenagers, who, after incredible patience and care, managed to return me to my family. A few months later, fate intervened, and I was returned to the care of this couple, who took me in, and eventually adopted me. Since then, I've lived next to the park, and had most of my favorite moments there. Central Park means everything to me. I dedicate this performance to that amazing couple, Brooke and Lucas Scott, Mommy and Daddy.

The first movement is a fast, nervous piece, representing the experience of being lost. It ends in a chaotic superposition of sound. The second movement, andante, represents being found, the slow calming and the end of terror, and being returned to the family. The third movement is the return to the Park and to the adoptive parents, the nervous readaptation and the beginning of joy. The fourth movement, Aleggro Vivace, is a walk in the park as a young teenager, with his beloved aunt by the hand. Pure joy in being alive and loved.

There's a party at the brownstone after the concert. Everybody is there. Grandad Matt and Mother Alice, two years sober, Siobhan, looking stunning on one of Mom's creations, Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, Jamie and Lydia, Uncle Julian, Aunt Peyton and little Sawyer, Aunt Faith, Grams Victoria, Gramma Karen, Granpa Andy and uncle Simon, Aunt Rachel, Mommy, three months pregnant, Daddy, auntie, Aidan and the twins. I play a couple of arias for Siobhan. She never fails to give me a hard on when she sings, much to auntie's amusement, and aunt Haley plays a couple of her songs.

"Nephew."

"Auntie?"

"If I create a distraction, you can vanish with Red for fifteen minutes. What do you say?"

"Go for it."

"I grab Siobhan and run up the stairs, as the twins, with uncle Simon, Sawyer and Lydia start playing catch noisily among the grown ups. She was just as much in need as I was. I guess my piano has the same effect on her that her singing has on me. A match made in heaven. After a month with her, I'm quite smitten. I haven't used the L word with her yet, but I should have. She is not auntie, and thank goodness she isn't, but she can hold her own, and even give back some.

"A quickie?"

"Mom!" She is smiling at me. "Yes."

"Good job. I like her, you know. She's got spunk. And she is in totally in love with you."

"Yeah, I may have found my alley cat. And I think I managed to grab her heart too, as she has mine. I'm going to Boston next week with her, to get to know her family."

"Is Lily going too?"

"Of course."

"You know, you can't keep the joined at the hip act forever."

I laugh. "We know. We just plan to keep the act for as long as we can, and then a little bit more. Siobhan gets it too. She is almost as captivated by auntie as I am"

"Well, at some point, she is going to find someone..."

"There is a boy. Hm. In confidence?"

"Of course."

"He's a basketball player. Foolish, but quite sweet. A sophomore. Auntie has been a little spacey lately."

"Do you know if she's going to cheer next year?"

"I think there's already a spot on the squad with her name on it. I suspect she has something on the captain of the squad."

"And so it begins..."

"You know it."

THE END


End file.
